Who She Is
by No Hugs Peach
Summary: When an amnesiac girl appears in Konoha nothing goes wrong. It's when the history of her family, and the members themselves, are revealed that things get confusing. ShinoOc, KankOC, LeeOc, GaaOC, SasuOC and other pairings inside.
1. Meet, Greet and Hospitalize?

**Momoko: Hey there, adding this late because when I looked at it, I realized I was missing somehting important. ^^'**

**Pheonix: Sadly, she forgets things often. Luckily we will keep her up to date on the story...considering she almost forgot the first chapter and that would've thrown _everything_ off.**

**Kankuro: Okay, Pheonix, since _you're_ not forgetful, tell them what Momoko forgot.**

**Pheonix: Momoko, No Hugs Peach, does not own Naruto. If she did...well, let's just say the chapters would longer.**

Innocent black eyes looked up at him from the ground, scared that he might shout at her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should've been looking where I was going." She rambled, trying, unsuccessfully, to hide her confusion. "Don't apologize, it's annoying." He said, trying not to into her eyes, even though they begged him to. Instead, he tried to look at her as a whole. She had smooth, long black hair; she looked as if he touched her in the slightest her bones would shatter inside her. "How do you know it wasn't _my_ fault? After all, you are the one on the ground." Looking at her again, he saw that she was dressed in a strange fashion. She wore a simple gray shirt with a black design, tight - how they could be, he had no idea - jeans and tennis shoes. Now way was she from anywhere near here. "B-But you obviously know where you're going while I don't, obviously it was my fault." With that she hurried off, as though afraid to be seen with him, a freak. "Man, that girl is weird." He muttered to himself as he walked to where he was supposed to go.

"That was too close. He seemed to know I wasn't from here. Or maybe he knew me before- No, if he had recognized me he would've said so." The strange girl mused as she leaned against a tree. "Are you lost?" A voice asked above her. Startled, she looked up to see an older boy with black hair and dark eyes. "Yes, can you help me?"

"Where are you headed?"  
"I don't know."  
"Who's in your family?"  
"I don't know."

"What's your name?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not your own name?" He asked bewildered. "I just…I just don't know. I can't remember anything past this morning."

"Can you read?"

"Yes I can read! That hasn't been affected, only my memory!" She said defensively, starting to get mad. "How about Tatsu?"

"Tatsu? Who is that?"

"It can be your name if you like. I'm Uchiha Sasuke."  
"Can you help me Sasuke-san? If not I'll go somewhere else."

"You barely know where you are."

"I'm in Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, in the Fire Country."

"Fine you got that right. Now let's go get you checked into the hospital. I want to be sure you're safe." He jumped out of the tree and grabbed her hand, leading her away from the tree.

"So you're called 'Tatsu'?" A motherly nurse asked the girl as she showed her around the building. "Yes." The young girl responded as she was led into the room where she would be staying. "Well, your roommate will be here soon. She has a long standing illness; she is in the cafeteria, eating with her brother right now." The nurse started walking to walk out then turned back, "It's the Aburumes, Shino and his sister, Saki. We're not sure if she'll live long enough to be cured." With that said the nurse continued on her way out and shut the door. Tatsu looked around the room and saw some paper lying on a table, along with a pen. "What is there to do in the long-term ward when it is your first day? To draw or write, I know not much, about where I stay now." She wrote carefully, taking the time to think out the words. Thinking hard a tune came to mind, with motions a shadow performed to entertain and comfort young children.

"_Little child, be not afraid  
Though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight _"

Little child, be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
Illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning

Little child, be not afraid  
Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Little child, be not afraid  
Though wind makes creatures of our trees  
And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

For you know, once even I was a  
Little child, and I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

Well now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
That rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'Til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know...

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain'll be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning

Not doing the motions but merely singing and writing the words as they came out, Tatsu was soon lost in her own world. She was startled, to say the least, when she heard clapping coming from the doorway. Tatsu turned to see a boy and girl, who seemed to be around her age; whatever age that was. "That was really good." The younger of the two strangers; the girl, said enthusiastically. While the older boy just nodded his head silently. "I'm Aburume Suzuko, and this is my older brother Shino." She introduced herself. "Uh, I'm Tatsu." The confused girl said. "Well, why are you in Tatsu? I have a disease, they're working on a cure but there is no telling if I'll live long enough." Suzuko said sadly. "They say I have amnesia, which would explain why I can't remember anyone; even myself. But the guy who brought me here called me Tatsu." She said quietly. "Oh, I'm sorry." Suzuko said sincerely. "Suzuko-chan, I will not be able to come tomorrow, Kurenai-sensei has training." Shino said, speaking for the first time.

~One Month Later~

"Tatsu, can you sing me song?" Suzuko asked as she lay in bed, getting ready to undergo surgery shortly. Shino hadn't come in all week and Suzuko was nervous about the surgery. "Sure, which one do you want to hear?" Tatsu asked as she went over to her friend's bed. "The old one, the one you sang your first day here."

"Okay." Tatsu said before she started singing in a gentle voice.

~Off Training~

"Shino, good job today. But you seemed a little out of it; is everything okay?" Kurenai asked after training. "No, I have to go though, she will be mad if I am not there." Shino said mysteriously as he headed off quickly in the direction of the hospital. "Who's going to be mad at him?" Kiba asked confused. "I don't know. We'll talk to him about it tomorrow. Good practice." Kurenai said, heading off towards Asuma's team. "M-Maybe he'll tell us tomorrow." Hinata said quietly. Kiba nodded as they walked off.

~At the Hospital~

"_The rain will be gone in the morning, the storm will be gone in the morning; but I'll still be here in the morning._" Tatsu sang as Shino walked into the room. "Shino-nii-san!" Suzuko cried, hugging her brother tight as he came over. "Hey Shino-kun." Tatsu said, giving him a smile. "Remember anything new?" He asked, also sitting on his sister's bed. "Not really. All I remember is a big heat on one side of my body. Other than that, nothing." Tatsu said calmly. "Weird." Shino commented. The rest of Shino's visit was spent catching up on news.

~The Next Day (Kakashi's Team) ~

"Hey Sasuke-kun, want to get some ramen?" Sakura asked in her annoying voice, causing Sasuke to cringe. "I can't." Was all he said, turning his back on his team and starting to walk off; but Sakura following him. "Tomorrow?"

"Still busy."

"The day after?"

"Busy."

"When _aren't_ you busy Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whined as Sasuke halted. "When she remembers." Sasuke said shortly, walking off and leaving Sakura dumbstruck behind. "Let's follow him." Naruto suggested, seeing the anger in Sakura's eyes at this unknown girl. With a nod from Sakura, they were off.

"Big forehead girl, don't tell me you've sunk so low as to date _Naruto_." Ino said, coming up to the spying pair. "We're spying on Sasuke-kun, he's meeting a girl and we have to know who." Sakura said. Ino gasped then dragged Chouji and Shikamaru into following the raven-haired enigma as well. "He's going to the hospital. Maybe he knows someone who's ill." Shikamaru said before being dragged in.

~Kurenai's Team~

"Shino, what was that about someone being mad yesterday? Did you finally get a girl to go out with you?" Kiba asked his friend after practice. Shino gave him a stony look. "Suzuko had surgery yesterday; she wanted me to be there before she went under. Then there is also Tatsu who still can't remember much." He explained somberly. "Who?" Hinata asked, a little confused but completely worried for them. "My sister, Suzuko and her roommate Tatsu, Tatsu has amnesia; she can't remember anything before someone found her and gave her that nickname." He said, starting to walk off. "C-Can we meet them?" Hinata asked shyly. Shino gave an unseen smile; Hinata wanted everyone to be happy. "Sure, I was just headed there anyway." With that said Shino lead the way to their room.

~At the Hospital~

"_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That every day he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines. _"

He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand.

Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he ask if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand.

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.

Tatsu sang quietly, sketching the trees outside as Suzuko slept in her bed. "What are you doing?" A voice from the doorway asked behind her. Tatsu turned and grinned before running and hugging Sasuke. "I thought you weren't coming until next week!" Tatsu said happily, her arms still around Sasuke. "I thought I'd surprise you. Besides I have-" He was cut off by two girls charging in and each grabbing one of his arms, pulling him from Tatsu. "Sasuke-kun!" They whined. Tatsu stumbled back a few steps in shock, obviously not expecting the girls to show up. "Ta-chan, what's going on?" Suzuko asked, confused as she woke up. "I honestly don't know Suzu-chan. But look who surprised us with a visit…and fan girls." Tatsu said going over by Suzuko's bed and checking her temperature. "Jerks!" A blond guy said, shaking his fist out into the hallway after being shoved in. Then two more guys came in, much to the girls' shock. "Suzu-chan, do you know these people?" Tatsu asked softly. Suzuko shook her head, her eyes wide in confusion. "Do you think they knew me?"

"No they don't." Sasuke answered her soft-spoken question; trying, unsuccessfully, to shove the two girls off. "Sasuke, what is everyone doing here?" Shino asked, coming into the crowded room. "I don't know. I came to surprise Tatsu and then I got _attacked_ by these two." Sasuke said, attempting to gesture towards Ino and Sakura. "Shino-nii-san!" Suzuko cried happily, giving him a hug as he went to her bed. "Feeling better Suzu-chan?" Shino asked. "Much better, they're watching the monitors carefully. Although the people who barged in aren't making me feel very safe. Ta-chan only knows one of them." Suzuko confided. "I thought you couldn't remember much Tatsu-chan." Shino said in disbelief. "Sasuke-kun's the one who brought me here." Tatsu explained calmly.,"But I don't know anyone else."

"These two are on Sasuke's team, Team 7. Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura." Shino introduced, pointing to the blond guy and the pink-haired girl. "The other three are on Team 10, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji." He continued pointing to the others in turn as two more people walked in. "Then these two are on Team 8 with me, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata smiled shyly while Kiba waved. Then something launched itself out from behind Kiba at Tatsu.

Surprised, Tatsu shrieked and stumbled back as the thing covered her in licks. "Akamaru, get off her!" Kiba said sternly, pulling the thing off Tatsu. "Are you afraid of dogs? Or allergic to them?" He asked, seeing the terrified look on her face. "I don't know if I'm allergic, in the past month I've never come across a dog. Also, I wasn't expecting a dog to jump out." Tatsu said softly. "What do you mean you don't know?" Sakura asked snottily. "She can't remember. That's why I brought her here. So I wouldn't worry about Itachi trying to get her." Sasuke said, finally getting the girls to let girl. "Why would your brother want _her_?" Ino demanded. "Yeah, she's not that powerful and she can't remember anything. She's not that pretty either!" Sakura agreed. Tatsu lowered her eyes to hide her tears of hurt she was too proud to show.

Tatsu's ears perked a little as she heard a faint clunking coming from the vent above them. "You honestly don't know anything do you?" Sasuke asked the two girls as he shook his head. "We're pointing out the truth, not like she'll stop us." Ino said. "_She_ is in the room and _she_ can hear what you're saying. _She_ is getting ticked and _she_ isn't afraid to hurt you!" Tatsu said, standing up and forgetting her hurt as fury washed over her. "So?" Ino asked in a whiny voice, "It's not like you'll remember us tomorrow."

"Tatsu, calm down!" Sasuke said, holding the angry girl back as a few sparks of fire showed around her knuckles. "Let me deal with them." He soothed, putting Tatsu behind him before turning to the other girls. "_She_ is my sister." Tatsu gasped and fainted, being caught by Shino.

* * *

**So, who likes the story? Thank you to anyone who reviews! (If you're re-reading this and have reviewed it before I edited this; I'm putting your username in the beginning of chapter two) Hopefully you'll like what happens in chapter two on July 23rd, 2009. But first, let's have a little teaser trailer!**

**Tatsu: Wh-what do you mean I'm Sasuke's sister? And if I really am; why am I just appearing now? Thank you Shino-kun for catching me.**

**Shino: It was not a problem for me, Tatsu-chan. What I am curious about, is the noise you heard while Ino and Sakura were talking ill of you.**

**Sasuke: That does confuse me; who or what would be in the vents of a _hospital_?**

**Pheonix: Let's go with _who_. See the title? It says _Who_ She Is, not _What_ She Is.**

**Kitten: What I'm wondering is why the nurses are letting nine ninjas into one room, _outside_ visiting hours.**

**Gaara: It is not outside visiting hours, Kitten. Believe me; I show up in future chapters.**

**Kitten: Shh! Don't spoil the surprise!!!**

* * *

Meet, Greet and Hospitalize?


	2. Meet The Rest Of The Family!

**Momoko: Hey readers! It's Thursday! Thanks go to s_hinoandme_ for their review of chapter one!**

**Kitten: But what surprises await us in this chapter? Let's find out sha-**

**Jade: Before Kitten continues, I would like to point out that Momoko does NOT own Naruto; that privilege belongs to Kishimoto-sama. However, she does own the OCs, who will be listed at the end of the chapter. Also, due to some themes appearing later in the story (Momoko has most of the chapters typed out already) the rating is going to M for safety.**

**Kitten: Are you done? Good. Now let's read Chapter Two...****Meet The Rest Of The Family**

* * *

"You never told her? Nice job." Naruto said with an uncharacteristic smirk. "Shut up. I was going to tell her when all of you barged in." Sasuke said, taking his sister's limp form from Shino and putting her on the bed. "I never thought I'd see her again. She was sent to another World for safety. Her 15th birthday, last month, meant she could come back if my parents sent the okay signal." He said softly.

"My fault; I'm sorry. I was bringing her here for a surprise visit but we were separated. Because of the separation, she lost her memory. Hopefully the information I told her helped." A girl said, appearing out of nowhere. She had blond hair, pulled back in a messy bun, wearing jeans and a T-shirt. "What information?" Sasuke asked bewildered. "I told her where she was headed: Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, in the Fire Country." The girl said simply. "Who are you?" Sakura demanded.

"Chrysanthemum Lane, I'm Deidre's adoptive sister."

"Chrysand-" Naruto attempted to pronounce. "Just Chrys (*pronounced Chris for those with trouble*)."

"Okay, but who's Deidre?" Sasuke asked. "She is, Sasuke's sister. 'Tatsu' was too hard for the society in which we grew up to accept. Tatsu means dragon; Deidre means anger. But, I've been looking for her for a month and I've finally found her. Mom almost came here and killed me…same with Zane but I wasn't too worried about him."

"Who is Zane?"

"A spy for the Akatsuki. I saw through him but Dei was blinded by him."

"You let a spy get close to my sister?" Sasuke demanded, pinning Chrys to a wall. "Angel told me too late; by the time I even knew about him they were already friends. If it helps, I kept them as far apart as possible. Now let go or you will get the shock of your life."

"How?" Sasuke asked, leaning his weight on her arms. He then felt himself leaning against the wall, his hands having phased through her. She walked through him, turned and shook her head, causing some loose curls to fall in front of her face. "Too easy, thanks Angel." Chrys said, looking up to where a girl was hanging half out the vent.

"Yeah, but why'd you have to tell them I was here?"

"Angel Yoko Lane, you get down here right now. Besides, your biological mother hasn't sung yet."

"Fine, besides my mother would take much offense to that. She would kill you with a glance." Angel flipped down, landing gracefully on her feet. "So, you know us. Who are you?" Angel asked, giving everyone a death glare. "Bring down the third person and we'll tell you." Shikamaru said, not trusting the strange girls. "Fine, Mo, they ken ya har!" (Translation of that: Fine, Mo, they know you're here) Chrys called up.

With that as the only warning, a guy fell out of the ceiling. Angel and Mo looked like complete opposites. Angel had long dark brown hair, curly at the ends, paired with pale skin, made paler by her dark eyes and sooty lashes. While Mo had short boy-cut red hair, emerald green eyes and light but freckled skin. They were also dressed differently. Angel had a cream-colored sweater and tan pants while Mo had a baggy sweatshirt reading 'Notre Dame' and baggy tan cargo pants. Mo landed in a squat defensive position, a knife in each hand. "Mo, put 'em away." Angel said, Mo nodded and did as instructed. "Does he talk?" Kiba asked. Once again, Mo nodded, as he stood, glaring at them. "I'm Shikamaru; Shino is wearing glasses, Kiba and Akamaru, Chouji, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Shino's sister." Shikamaru said, pointing to each person. "I'm Suzuko." Suzuko said waving from the bed. "It seems you know what you're doing when you use weapons." Sasuke observed. "We were taught basic and advanced demon hunting skills in World One. World Three we learned martial arts, while in World Four we mastered fire arms." Angel said, earning blank looks from the ninjas. "World One is full of demons like me. This is World Two, World Three is for Immortals like Mo and World Four is for everyone else. And those, like Chrys, who are able to travel between the Worlds."

"So, can people in World Two travel between the Worlds?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence. "Some can. Those who can are usually left weak or have a problem. A select few from each World can travel through the barriers, no problem. All someone really needs to know is where the Worlds mix." She explained while Sasuke was still looking at them as if they were crazy. "So, all of you went World to World?" Chouji asked. Mo nodded in response. "What is wrong with you? We sent Tatsu to World Four for _safety_! Not to become a killing machine!" Sasuke shouted, cracking out of his speechlessness. Chrys winced a little at his words. "Relax a little. Your brother can only travel between Worlds Two and Four. Anytime we heard he was coming we went to another World. However, we stayed in each World long enough to learn different ways to fight. This is the last place we're visiting; Deidre needs to learn how to protect herself."

"We all do." Mo said, speaking for the first time...in a very feminine voice, "We were all adopted by Chrys's Mom, Rosemary Lane, but, as you can guess, we're each from a different World than Chrys and Rosemary." The ninjas and Suzuko were in shock. What happened to the guy? He was a _she_! "Why are you called 'Mo'?" Chouji asked. "I hate Moreen; it doesn't fit for a martial arts master. Just like Angel doesn't fit for a demonic vampire." Mo explained calmly.

"Wh-What happened?" Tatsu, or is it Deidre now, asked as she opened her eyes and sat up. "Tatsu/Deidre!" Sasuke, Chrys, Angel and Mo cried happily. "Her name is Tatsu/Deidre! No, it's not! Yes, it is!"

"Sasuke, who are they?" Tatsu/Deidre asked, pointing at the new arrivals. "Maybe this will help you remember. Say 'Four girls, four Worlds, four elements, four seasons, four hands.' Then look at your left hand and trace the shapes with your right index finger." Chrys instructed. Tatsu did as she was told and traced the two suns that appeared. "Chrys, Angel, Mo! I remember!" The girl said happily, grinning up at them with a few tears in her eyes.

"I heard the shouting from down here." A guy's voice said as six sets of footsteps came their way. As the door started to open Mo, Angel, Chrys and Deidre disappeared, invisible to everyone but each other. "Tatsu! Where are you?" Sasuke asked worriedly, looking around wildly as Team Gai and the Sand Siblings walked in. "Who's Tatsu?" Lee asked confused. "My sister, she had amnesia, got her memory back and just vanished." Sasuke said a little distracted. "Have you looked behind Gaara's gourd?" Kankuro asked, pointing to the four girls attempting to hide behind his brother. "It was worth a shot." Angel sighed. "Are you an angel?" Kankuro asked. "No, but I'll be your worst nightmare if you don't stop checking out my ass." She said with a more severe glare than before. "How could you be my worst nightmare?" He asked. "Demonic vampire; oh let me count the ways." She said, pulling out a gun from nowhere. "I believe you. Now can you stop aiming for my head?" Kankuro asked, fear in his voice; that became a pronounced squeak when she aimed for his balls instead before putting the gun away. "You're the one who ran into me. Who are you?" Gaara asked, looking at Sasuke's sister. "Uh, I'm Deidre Uchiha-Lane. And these are my sisters, Chrysanthemum, Angel and Moreen." Deidre said calmly, stepping out from behind him. "Chrys-and-the-dumb?" Kankuro asked, trying to pronounce her name. "It's Chrys or Kiku. Only my Mother and Dei can say my full name." Chrys said, giving him a warning glare. "Her name is Tatsu! That is what she was named before being sent to World Four!" Sasuke told Chrys. "But she was _raised_ as Deidre!"

"Shut up both of you! Does anyone else sense the two demons? Or am I just crazy?" Mo asked, pulling out a katana. "I sense three, but one of them is Angel, so yes. You are not crazy." Chrys said lightly. "However, until the demons reveal themselves we are charged not to attack, we might hurt innocent bystanders and cause widespread panic; especially in World Four since they aren't aware of any World except theirs." Deidre said, glancing around for her weapons. "If you are here to kill the demons just try because it won't work." Gaara said, glaring at the four girls. "We're here to train, any demons that get in the way, well that is their problem." Angel said. "So, can someone please explain what is going on? Trying to understand you is difficult." Temari said. Sighing, Sasuke told the tale.

"Well, it's official. You're all crazy." Gaara said, crossing his arms in front of him. "Says the guy wearing the gourd. We aren't crazy. If we were crazy, we'd be wrong. We also wouldn't have Hokage-sama's permission to live here. Do you know how hard it is to get permission for four people when one is in the hospital with amnesia?" Chrys asked sarcastically. "Harder than if everyone is there?" Kankuro offered. "Obviously, numbskull. But Dei, Chrys, Angel and I have to leave now." Mo said, standing up from where she was sitting on the ground. "I thought your name was Tatsu?" Sakura asked Sasuke's sister. "First off, do you listen at all? When I was sent to World Four my name was changed to Deidre Tatsu Uchiha-Lane, so I blended in better but still kept my roots." Deidre explained slowly. "Just call me Dei, unless I officially change it to Tatsu." With that said, the four girls walked out as though nothing happened.

"I think Mo knows. But what could she be hiding?" Temari wondered aloud. "Who says she's hiding something?" Kiba asked. "She wouldn't tell us where she was from; she was wearing more layers than the others, as though covering stuff." Gaara explained, understanding what his sister meant. "Who knows, maybe she has a few scars. She did say she was a martial arts master." Shino pointed out.

"So, the plan is still on?" Deidre asked as they entered the apartment. "Yeah, plus before that we can talk to the Hokage about 'people'." Angel said. "Your dads I assume. Can I come with?" Dei asked excited. "Sure, why not." Mo responded dryly, making her lunch.

After a slow lunch, they headed to the Hokage building. "Hello, I'm looking for birth records." Deidre said sweetly. "Well, that depends. Whose?" Tsunade-Hokage-sama asked. "Well, see, I was born here, but I don't know who my family members are. While my friends here only have pictures of their fathers from a while back." She explained. "Name?" The Hokage asked. "Deidre Tatsu Uchiha-Lane, Angel Yoko Maito-Lane, Moreen Suki Lane and Chrysanthemum Sayo Hatake-Lane." Chrys said, pointing to each girl in turn. "Is there a reason you each have two last names? Each ending in 'Lane'?"

"Ah, you see, my mother adopted them all. So, their names were legally changed in World Four."

"But there are no records of them as such in World Two."

"Okay. So it would be, Tatsu Uchiha. She was the only one born here. The rest of us are just looking for our fathers."

"Okay, so what are the names that they were told are their fathers?"

"Maito Gai, Hatake Kakashi and Jiraya." Angel said. The Hokage stared at them a moment before quickly digging through files. "Here are your fathers now, or in Uchiha-san's case her brothers. Would you prefer to be called Tatsu or Deidre?" Tsunade said, handing them each pictures and a small information card. "Uh, Tatsu. Is there any reason I was only given information on my brothers?" The young Uchiha asked. "I'm sorry to tell you this; but your eldest brother, Itachi, murdered your clan when you were seven. Luckily, he hasn't looked too hard to find you. Um, is there anything any of you girls would prefer to be called?"

"I prefer Mo and Chrysanthemum prefers either Chrys or Kiku. But that's it." Mo said after a five-second conference. "Well then, Mo, Angel, Chrys and Tatsu. I hope you enjoy your time here. I've arranged for some of the best ninjas to train you all as a team. They will meet you all at Ichiraku's Ramen at nine tomorrow morning." Tsunade said in dismissal. The girls bowed and left.

"Tatsu!" A voice called behind them. Tatsu turned to see Sasuke catching up with them. "Nii-san, sorry about earlier. But we had an urgent meeting to attend." She explained. "Hey, um, Sasuke-san, can you tell us where to find these people? Hokage-sama gave and pictures, names and basic information but no places." Mo said, showing the pictures to him. "Well, lucky for you all three of them asked every team to meet them in the training grounds. Hide yourselves and surprise them." Sasuke said, handing the pictures back to her.

* * *

**Jade: Momoko owns Chrysanthemum Sayo Hatake-Lane, Angel Yoko Maito-Lane, (Deidre) Tatsu Uchiha-Lane, Moreen Suki Lane, Rosemay Lane, and Zane...she likes strange names.**

_Come back next week for **Chapter 3: Mother May I...Go Away!**_

_Sasuke: Well, that was a uneventful meeting._

_Chrys: Quick hide! They are on their way here!_

_Mo: Wait; both? That hasn't happened in over five years!_

_Gai: What happened to her?_

_Jiraiya: There has to be a reason for this._

_Gaara: What? There are two Chryses?_

_Kankuro: At least one of them isn't catty._


	3. Mother May I GO AWAY!

**Momoko: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Kitten: Momoko wishes she did though. Enjoy Chapter Three: Mother May I...GO AWAY!**

**Jade: No, not you readers! The Mothers. Thank you to the people who read Chapter Two: Meet The Rest Of The Family, although we didn't get a single review we are still posting the story and we will finish it...sometime in Feburary most likely, or April.**

* * *

Mother May I...GO AWAY!

"Okay, so everyone here should know that, starting tomorrow, a new, four-member team will be joining us. They are from _far_ away, but they apparently have ties here. They were supposed to start training a month ago, but one of them was in the hospital." A grey-haired man the girls recognized as Kakashi said in a dull tone once everyone had gathered and, unbeknownst to him, the team in question was hiding in the bushes. "So show some youthful friendliness and try to be their friends." A jumpsuit wearing sensei named Gai said, striking a nice guy pose complete with sparkles that caused Angel to twitch and the other girls to stifle their laughter. "Gai-sensei, how old are they?" Lee asked. "The youngest one is thirteen, the rest are all fifteen. They aren't sisters but were all raised by the same single mother." Jiraiya said while Gai looked confused since he couldn't remember their ages; causing Angel to sweat drop.

Shortly after answering other questions, the other teams left, leaving Kakashi, Gai and Jiraiya alone. Angel undid her cloak and they walked out. "Can we help you young ladies…and boy?" Gai asked them with a sparkling smile. "Wow, and we wonder why Angel is like that sometimes?" Mo whispered to her sisters before speaking to the sensei. "Yeah, um see, the thing is, I'm not a boy."

"I'm sorry, but-" Gai started to apologize before being cut off by Mo. "Don't apologize; it happens often. You are number seventeen _today_ who has made the same mistake." She said tartly. "But, we're the new team. I'm Mo, on my right is Angel, on my left is Tatsu and on my far left is Chrys." She pointed to each girl as her name was spoken. "Where'd you get that necklace Angel?" Gai asked, noticing her necklace. "My Mother. My Father had given it to her and she gave it to me." Angel explained, picking up the charm that said 'Angel'. "What's your last name?" He asked suspiciously. "Lane." She said quickly, then noticing the glare Kakashi was giving him, explained. "Chrys's mom adopted us. But my Father had given it to my Mother when she was visiting this World from World One. She had sent it to Rosemary in World Four after I was adopted and Rosemary gave it to me."

"Rosemary Lane?" Kakashi asked his voice full of wonder. "Yeah. You knew my Mom?" Chrys asked, having carefully hidden the pictures. "Knew her? I loved her. Still do in fact. But she's probably forgotten about me, we haven't seen each other in almost sixteen years. Can you tell me who she married?"

"Unless her marital status has changed in the last month and she didn't tell me; she never married. Although I know she hasn't forgotten about you." Chrys said, a little softly, remembering how her mother always had trouble looking at her once a year, on the anniversary of the day she left World Two. "How do you know? Does she talk about me?" His voice had lost the dullness that had coated it before, now it was full of questions. "When it was the five of, yes. She spoke highly of her journey to each World. She visited this World last, and stayed here the longest."

"If she liked it here so much then why did she leave so suddenly?"

"It's complicated. Something happened and she was scared, so she went and lived with her family in World Four until I was born and she started adopting at least. She said she'd come back for a visit soon though."

"Okay that I get. But why 'Chrys' knowing Rosemary she loved flowers."

"Oh, Chrys is short for Chrysanthemum Sayo Lane. Another thing she called me was Kiku. But only when she was really furious." Chrys said, conveniently leaving out Hatake. "World Four Kakashi? That's a long distance, longer than Gai and Scarlett, or even me and Evelyn." Jiraiya commented before turning his attention to the girls.

"What did you say your ties to here were?"

"We didn't. But we have familial ties. Tatsu has a brother here."

"What's his name?"

"Uchiha."

"All of you are related to Sasuke?" Gai asked. "No, she is just related to a different Uchiha clan. Duh, she is; Tatsu is Sasuke-san's younger sister. However, the rest of us don't have siblings here. Our Mothers each visited here around the same time though. My Mother is from World One." Mo said simply. "Oh, you were born in World One? Did your Mother ever talk about Evelyn? I know she had goals of rising through the ranks there."

"My Mother never spoke of Evelyn. However my Mom did."

"You have two Mothers?"

"Yes, my biological _Mother_ and my _Mom_ who adopted me."

"Oh. Evelyn must be doing wonderful though. She seemed to really know how to command respect." Jiraiya said a far-away look in his eye. "How would you know? You haven't spoken to her is sixteen years! Obviously, she was no more than a plaything for you." Mo said, a few tears welling in her eyes. "She knows too, that after she left, you acted like she never existed. She said everyday that I was a mistake. An 'accident' to put it kindly. I would be justified in trying to kill you for all the scars I got. But you know what? I'll leave that task to my Mother, Evelyn. She never spoke of Evelyn; she is Evelyn!"

"Mo-" Tatsu started, trying to calm the girl down. "No! You go off, I'm sure your brother is looking for you! _You_ aren't rejected by the World you were born in, because _both_ your parents were from here! So stop acting like you know how we feel! You were sent to World Four so your eldest brother wouldn't kill you! _Not_ because an entire World blamed you for Evelyn becoming an alcoholic and trying to kill you because you were the only mortal there!" Mo broke down. "You don't have any scars except from training! No one beat you because they had to leave this World!" She screamed, collapsing against Angel; crying for the first time. "Mo…" Tatsu started again. "Tatsu, just go find Suzuko, Sasuke or go back to the apartment, we'll be back in a bit. But right now Mo doesn't need you here." Angel said gently. Tatsu nodded sadly then left, a tear coming from her eye that she was causing her sister pain.

"Mo. Mo, you're over the rainbow. No one's going to hurt you here." Angel soothed, leading Mo over to a tree. "Okay Mo, time to sit. I'll sing if you sit." Mo complied without complaint as everyone watched in wonder.

"_6:30 winter morn_

_Snow keeps falling, silent dawn_

_A rose by any other name_

_Eva leaves her Swanbrook home._

_A kindest heart, which always made_

_Me ashamed of my own._

_She walks alone but not without her name._

_Eva flies away,_

_Dreams the world far away._

_In this cruel children's game_

_There's no friend to call her name._

_Eva sails away,_

_Dreams the world far away._

_The Good in her will be my sunflower field._

_Mocked by man to depths of shame_

_Little girl with life ahead._

_For a memory of one kind word_

_She would stay among the beasts._

_Time for one more daring dream_

_Before her escape,_

_Edenbeam we kill with her own loving heart._

_Eva flies away,_

_Dreams the world far away._

_In this cruel children's game_

_There's no friend to call her name._

_Eva sails away,_

_Dreams the world far away._

_The Good in her will be my sunflower field._

_Eva flies away,_

_Dreams the world far away._

_In this cruel children's game_

_There's no friend to call her name._

_Eva sails away,_

_Dreams the world far away._

_The Good in her will be my sunflower field._"

Angel sang in a voice full of hurt and hope. When she finished Mo stopped crying. "Sorry about that. It just…hurts, for me to be reminded of her. You knew her as a kind person, then her heart broke and I knew her as a tormentor." Mo said, drying her face. "Is she always like this?" Kakashi whispered to Chrys. "No, usually she never shows any pain. This is the first time I've seen her cry." Chrys whispered back. "If it hurt her, then why did she leave?" Jiraiya asked his curiosity not satisfied. "To raise me okay? She was scared and worried, so she left and kept me a secret from you. She-" Mo cut off as a loud ringing filled the clearing.

"Yeah Mom?" Chrys asked, pulling out her inter-world phone. "Level?" Chrys's face took on shock as she hung up. "Code red, level one! Hide!" Chrys said, turning to the others. "Both?" Angel asked in disbelief. "Yes! Now hide!" She snapped at her sister. "From who?" Kakashi asked confused. "Their Mothers. They only come with bad news. Now hide or I _will_ shoot!" She said, pulling a gun on him. Kakashi nodded and the three ninjas hid, also being cloaked by Angel. Within moments, there were three circles in the air. One of blue flames, the other of normal flames while the third had flowers. "Moreen Suki! You worthless slut, I know you're here!" A woman with flaming red hair and a bottle of whiskey in her hand said as she materialized out of the normal flames. "Angel Yoko! Where are you? Are you flying as a bat again? Oh, that's right, you can't! You never could do anything the right way! Everything I tried to teach was wasted on you, you bitch!" A woman with chocolate brown hair and long fangs said as she exited the blue flames. The women continued insulting their daughters until a slap was heard, startling some birds into flight. Chrys gasped as she saw her Mom slap them. "Will you listen to yourselves? Your daughters are wonderful, powerful people! It's no wonder they wanted to train so hard, to make you proud! But you only see their faults! I will keep you from them as long as I can!" Rosemary shouted at them, even though both were a good three inches taller than her, her curly blond hair blowing about her in a sudden wind. "You can't keep them from us here, they are our daughters! The only family we have left." Evelyn said. Mo stifled a laugh at that. But Evelyn heard her all the same.

Shamefaced the girls came out, keeping the ninjas carefully hidden though. "Ah, what a gift to see my Angel. Still wearing the necklace you were given I see. It's worth more than you are." Scarlett said, staring down her daughter. "Well, at least I take care of my _sisters_ and am known to be reliable. Unlike you, Ms. Queen of the Damned." Angel replied. "I assume you've met your father already?"

"No."

"Does he know?"

"No."

"Did you give him any hints?"

"No."

"Have you contacted him in any way?"

"No, I can't find the dude, not that I tried anyway." Angel insisted. "Liar. I say don't trust her further than you can throw her. Moreen Suki, you answer me now. Have you found him?"

"No, I also haven't told him, hinted to him or contacted him. Mama you could beat me to death and my answer would stay the same." Mo said, glaring Evelyn straight in the eye. "By the pricking of my thumb," Angel started. "Something wicked this way comes." Said Mo as she stood next to her sister. "Open, locks," Chrys joined the line. "Whoever knocks." Tatsu finished, coming from nowhere. "Aw, cute. You're rhyming at us. But, you aren't three anymore. Grow a backbone and use it!" Evelyn said threateningly. "You can't hurt them! You have no reason to harm them and two are not your own! By legalities, they are all my daughters and you have none. Not even in your own World!" Rosemary said, standing in front of them as a shield. "Fine, you win for now. Now let us give them parting gifts. For Angel, I had your wings purified. You can fly now." Scarlett said, handing her the small round stone, which Angel put in the 'g' of her necklace. "And for Moreen, a new sword; inscribed with your World, your name, your element and your season." Evelyn said, handing the tomboy a jeweled sword. With the gifts given the women departed, leaving Rosemary, the girls and the ninjas.

"Are they always like that to you?" Jiraiya asked; coming out the bushes followed the others, still dazed by what had taken place. "Yes, they arrive violent and drunk, interrogate about something, get angry, get caught in a technicality give us gifts then leave. For instance, now I can fly." Angel explained happily, holding up a milky stone. "Every demon in World One can fly if they have a stone. Most demons have black ones, while others have the rarer white ones. Pearls are the rarest and only show about one in every million demon stones that have been purified." Angel glowed with pride as she said that. "I don't remember Scarlett ever being that mean before. When I met her she was the sweetest thing; I called her my Yoko Bakemono." Gai said, looking at the area where Scarlett had stood lovingly. "You called her your 'Good Monster'?" Kakashi asked bewildered, tearing his eyes away from a pink Rosemary to look at his 'rival'. "Yeah, she always said that a monster could never be good. But she was; she was the most kind, generous, wonderful-"

"Are you sure you're talking about my Mother?" Angel interrupted confused. "People change, usually for the better, but in her case, for the worse." Rosemary said, finding her voice around Kakashi, but willing herself not to stutter near him. "So, Tatsu-chan, any luck on finding your parents?" She asked the little Uchiha, unaware of the answer. "Hard to say. I found my youngest older brother. I was also told that my oldest brother killed everyone else in the clan." Tatsu said sadly. Jiraiya was the first to catch on. "You're an Uchiha?" He asked shocked. "Okay, were you listening earlier? Yeah, I'm an Uchiha. This explains why my control of fire is strongest in summer. Since Uchihas are noted for their ability to use fire." She said. "What's with the elements and seasons?" Gai asked. "They each have the ability to control one of the four elements. However, each element is strongest in a different season. Chrys is water, strongest in winter. Angel is wind, most powerful in fall." Rosemary said dryly. "Rosemary Seraphina Lane, you haven't changed a bit." Kakashi said quietly in awe. "Yes I have; now I worry more, don't date and have four beautiful daughters." She told him. "I would assume you don't date if you're married. It's been almost sixteen years since you left."

"I know it'll be sixteen years in two months. I never married though."

"Then why'd you leave?"

"It's complicated; I don't really want to go into it right now." She said, turning away. "So, we'll see the four of you tomorrow morning for training at seven am!" Gai said excitedly, attempting to change the topic. The girls nodded then left.

* * *

**Momoko: And now my brother, Ryuu, will rant about this chapter, because his rant is funny and has no spoilers.**

**Ryuu: To clarify, Kakashi, Gai, and Jiraiya still don't know that the girls are their daughters. WTF!!! You would think that knowing their mothers, their mothers asking if they had found their fathers, they would have figured it out. I think people would say Gai and maybe Jiraiya would need help to figure it out, BUT KAKASHI!!! What was he doing, reading his book while the mothers were there? Jiraiya was probably trying to see up the mothers' skirts, and Gai was almost certainly checking himself out in the mirror he carries around up his butt so he can practice for getting back home to his husband.**

**Momoko: Wow, Ryuu, I think maybe you missed the fact that Gai is straight, with a daughter, in this story. Oh well, you brought up some true points. Now let's read about next week's chapter! Appearing on on August 6th!**

_Gardening Tools and Snowflakes_

_Tatsu: Okay, so maybe I don't have all the issues you have to deal with around your fathers, but I'm here to help you. I'm your sister!_

_Mo: Oh look! There's Kankuro! *smiles* Hey Kankuro!_

_Kankuro: Hey Mo!_

_Evelyn: Oh, who is this Moreen? You didn't tell me you had another little toy..._

_Mo: Go away! What are you doing here? You're going to blow your own cover!_


	4. Gardening Tools And Snowflakes

**Jade: Momoko doesn't ovwn Naruto. It also made her sad that she didn't get any reviews for any chapter after the first one. It would make her really - OK, I can't read any more of this, Kitten, it sounds too scripted!**

**Kitten: It _is_ scripted, and true. Momoko was sad that people read her work, but wouldn't review. She was cry-**

**Momoko: I WAS NOT CRYING OVER THE LACK OF REVIEWS!!! Something else came up this week, and upset me.**

**Pheonix: Besides, guilting the readers is not the best way to get reviews. A better way is: You lazy readers! You are a disgrace to human kind! Momoko works hard to get her chapters up on time and none of you have the _decency_ to review? You're lucky she is so stubborn as to continue the story without a single word of encouragement!**

**Momoko: Pheonix, that's a bit much. ANYWAY! I don't own Naruto! Please review if you want to!**

* * *

Gardening Tools and Snowflakes

"Who's the chick?" A voice asked behind the girls as they walked to their apartment. Chrys turned to see the guy with make-up from earlier with his brother, as they looked at Rosemary who was walking behind them and looking at flowers in a shop. "I think one of them said her name was 'Chrysanthemum' or something." The redhead said, looking at Rosemary.

_Who tied my hands to the wheel?_

_The zodiac turns over me_

_(Come to me)_

_Somewhere there my fate_

_Revealed_

_I hear but how will I see_

"Hello?" Rosemary asked, answering her phone as she stood up straight. "Mother, look behind you." Chrys told her quietly. Rosemary looked cautiously. "I see two teenage boys."

"They think you are me."

"So?"  
"Please can you help me confuse them?"

"What should I do?" Rosemary said, warming up to the idea a little, since her inner-prankster had never died when she had kids. Chrys quickly explained the plan then they hung up. "Hey! Chrys-and-the-dumb!" Kankuro called, walking up to Rosemary. "It's Chrys or Kiku; but definitely not 'Chrys and the dumb'. " Rosemary said sweetly. "We were wondering; would you be interested in training with us? After all, you seemed so cocky that you could beat a demon, why not put it to the test?" He suggested. "Can't," Rosemary said, examining a fingernail, "I might break a nail. Then what would I do?" She said with a sigh. The guys stared at her amazed. "What happened to the girl that could take on demons?" Gaara asked bewildered. "She left; figured-" Rosemary was cut off by Chrys showing up. "Liar!" The real Chrys called out. "I'll train with you. Just one more demon to fight; nothing new." She said with a smirk. The guys stared at them, Kankuro with his mouth hanging open. "Wh-what are you?" He finally choked out. "I'm a mammal, of the homosapien species." Rosemary said with a shrug. "She's from World Four." Chrys said.

"Who is she?"

"Rosemary! There you are!" A commanding voice called to them. "Tsunade-chan?" Rosemary asked, shocked to see her old friend there. The two women embraced quickly. "Who?" Kankuro asked, forgetting who he was talking to for a moment. "This is the esteemed Rosemary Seraphina Lane, the second-greatest medical ninja; after me of course."

"Well, no one is able to compare with the Slug Princess." Rosemary said modestly. "But you had much less practice than I had. You should've told me you were coming today!" Tsunade told her dear friend before turning to the brothers. "Rosemary Lane came here eighteen years ago, after two years of intensive training she was able to heal anyone quickly, no matter where the injury; unless it was the heart or other major organ of course. Kazekage, she is the one who first speculated about transferring chakra between people. Why did you leave? If it because of something that Kakashi did I'll hurt him." Tsunade explained then turning back to Rosemary. "I was in World Four with Chrys, Angel, Mo and Tatsu. They needed me." She said resting a hand on Chrys shoulder as the other girls came out and Chrys tried to cover her laughter. "There everyone is!" Angel said, feigning surprise. "That wasn't funny." Kankuro said, looking directly at Mo. "Wasn't my idea smart one." She said simply. Kankuro rolled his eyes but dropped the subject.

~One More Month Later~

"Well, much better practice than usual! What's the reason?" Jiraiya asked after Tatsu had just lost to Angel. "We have to break up with our boyfriends today." Mo and Chrys said with identical shrugs. Tatsu had moved into the Uchiha compound and the Uchihas had invited everyone else to move in, which they accepted except for Rosemary. "Since when are you dating?" Sasuke asked, having watched their practice. "Since we were 13." Chrys said.

"Well, what's his name?" Sasuke asked as the group moved towards Ichiraku's Ramen. "Uh, let's see. A few months ago, they were a friend's cousins, way cuter than him too." Chrys said. "Oh yeah, I loved the way Blake looked at me, and kissed me." Mo said with a sigh. "And tried to grope you at parties." Chrys put in with a laugh. "Unlike Vince, now _he_ was the perfect guy. He had surfer cut dark hair, dark eyes, tan skin, toned muscles, was funny, smart and knew how to kiss."

"What made him perfect?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity. "His twin, Blake. Ocean blue eyes, sun bleached surfer cut hair, tanned skin and everything his brother was. They also taught us how to tie knots." Mo explained with a smile.

"So? Anyone can tie a knot."

"With their tongue? In a cherry stem?" Chrys asked, folding her arms across her chest. "Okay, that takes practice."

"Yeah, me and Mo dated them for three months; then switched. Blake dated Mo for three months and me for two." Chrys explained. "Then there were the triplets, remember? Michael, Bradley and Angelo?"

"Oh yeah! Three months each then we all swapped! Angel and Angelo were so similar it was destined to crash; good thing they were able to stay friends though."

"Too bad we always date brothers, then we might have a decent chance of staying friends with them." Chrys complained. "Yeah, but it is more information for our files. I mean, come on, in one year we had gone through more boyfriends than shoes!" Mo said. "That's because you had a boyfriend in every World except this one. Friday, World Four; Saturday, World Three; Sunday, World One. Although you didn't date anyone here you still knew more guys than anyone else." Tatsu pointed out. "What about Greg and Eugene?" Angel asked, jumping into the conversation. "Eugene the Freaky-Deaky-Dancer, the Pecky-Decky Techie or the Next Door Neighbor?" Chrys asked, trying not to laugh. "And Greg the Talker, the Almost Perfect Ten, or Flighty?" Mo asked immediately after Chrys.

"You do realize that those are your current boyfriends, right? Let me see, today is Thursday so tomorrow you are going to break up with Next Door Neighbor and Almost Perfect Ten in World Four. Saturday you're ditching Freaky-Deaky Dancer and Flighty in World Three. This leaves dumping the Talker and Pecky-Decky Techie in World One for Sunday. Correct?" Angel asked with a raised brow. "Of course. You know us so well Angel." Mo said with a smile. "Who are you targeting?" Tatsu asked suspiciously. "Surprisingly, no one. We figure we better take a break from dating for a while to focus on training more." She said simply. "Can you say that again? I have to record that!"

"Sorry, can't." Mo apologized sounding delighted.

"So, what exactly was _wrong_ with Zane, aside from being an Akatsuki subordinate?" Sasuke asked. "Tatsu fell for him." Angel said with a shrug after ordering her ramen. "That is bad?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh, Zane, you played such a good game. Zane, do you want to watch movies? Oh Zany, I-" Mo and Chrys impersonated Tatsu before being cut off. "That is not true! I never called him 'Zany'. Besides, can I help it if I find a guy playing football attractive?" She defended. "Did he _ever_ take off his helmet around you? He had an acne problem, he tried the layered surfer cut with ultra curly hair so it looked like he was growing a 'fro. His hair was also whiter than snow, platinum white tendrils with steel-grey eyes and pasty white skin. First time I saw him I thought he was a ghost! Plus he _waxed_ his eyebrows!" Mo cried, gesturing with her hands. "So? He was smart, athletic and funny."

"No. He was barely smarter than a rock, he was overweight, that wasn't muscle you were holding onto; and he was a huge jerk! Believe me; I've dated some real jerks." Chrys countered. "And Angel agrees with us." Mo put in. "Keep me out of this." Angel said, putting her hands up as if in defense. "Okay, if he's an imbecile how did he get in?" Sasuke asked. "Oh, that was easy to find out. Apparently, he's been travelling between Worlds since he was little. The Akatsuki found him when he was younger and convinced him to be evil, little weak punk that Zane is." Mo said with a shrug.

"Hey, I'm going back to the apartment, compulsive weapon cleaning is calling." Chrys said after she finished eating and paid for her food. "I think I'll join you. Besides we have to pack shoeboxes for them." Mo said as she and Chrys walked off to the compound. "Hey Angel any chance you want to go shopping?" Ino asked Angel as she and Sakura came up. "Uh, sure, why not." She agreed, not knowing the horrors about to befall her.

"So, I hear you're staying at the Uchiha compound with Sasuke-kun." Sakura said conversationally as Ino linked her arm through Angel's and Sakura did the same with Hinata and Suzuko walking next to them. "Uh, well, we're still worried about Tatsu and the apartment was so crowded we took Sasuke-san up on his offer."

"Oh, but you still call him 'Sasuke-san'?" Ino asked. "Hai, we're still pretty much strangers. The only time I don't call him that is when he makes comments about my father." She said with a shrug as they stopped in a store to look at clothes. "So, who is your father?" Sakura asked holding up a pink top. "Confidential. Sasuke-san only found out because he read the file."

"File?"

"Yeah, it's a file containing things my sisters and I take from World to World. It holds things like passports, birth certificates, dental records and current information on our identities. So if something happens we have everything we need." Angel explained, holding up a pale green top. "Okay, you could seriously pull off that top, unlike a lot of other people." Ino said, seeing the top. "Oh, but I couldn't wear this." Angel said, having noticed how low the V-neck was with the low back. "Yes you could, you have a perfect body for it." Sakura agreed. "No, I don't wear things like this. I tend to be more covered up." She protested as the girls shoved her towards a fitting room.

"Come on, I'm sure you look fine." Ino called as they waited for Angel to come out. "Fine." Angel submitted, coming out and showing the top. "Okay, that color is definitely you. However, the cut _is_ too low in front and back." Sakura said, examining the poor half-demon, "What I don't like is that the cut shows off some scars in the back."

"That is why I don't wear things like this. I cover them." Angel said, retreating back to the fitting room and changing into her normal clothes. They continued to browse the sale racks, each finding a new outfit among the mix.

The Uchihas were out back in the compound's training facilities, beating against wood and each other, trying to work on their weaknesses. "Sasuke-kun." Tatsu panted after a while. "Why do you want to be an avenger?" She asked for the first time. "Our brother murdered the clan to test his strength. I have to avenge them." He said emotionlessly. "Because he killed them or because you actually cared for them?" She asked.

"Both."

"So, you decided, at the age of _eight_, to work on becoming stronger, for the sake of killing our brother?"

"Yes."

"But, why didn't you just strive to be the best ninja you could, instead of goal orienting yourself to kill Itachi? Because after you achieve your goal, then what will you do? You will have fulfilled your dream and goal." She pointed out. "I don't want to be the best I could, because that won't kill him. I have to the best ever. As for what I'll do after, I don't know exactly. I'll probably look for someone I can stand to help revive the clan." He said with a shrug. "But in the meantime, all you'll do is train. What if you die in your efforts or someone else kills Itachi before you do? Your purpose will be gone and then where will you be? You haven't found yourself a girlfriend, and if you don't I think you might actually die both a lip and actual virgin." She pointed out, hitting her point home. "If it'll shut you about this, how about I agree to go out with a few of my fan-girls?"

"No, not a fan-girl; that would cause a riot. Try someone who isn't a fan-girl, who you respect a little and can stand."

"Let's see, aside from you, there are seven girls who aren't fan-girls. One of them is from the Sand Village, so at the moment she doesn't count."

"Okay, name the girls."

"Uh, Chrys, Angel, Mo, Hinata, Tenten and Suzuko."

"Don't count Suzuko, she just got cured and is my age. So, out of the remaining five, who could you see yourself dating?"

"Uh, Tenten, Chrys or Hinata."

"Chrys won't date you; you don't have a brother Mo could date at the same time. Besides, her longest relationship lasted three months, and then she broke up with him. She never gives reasons either. Also she dates guys in other Worlds at the same time."

"Let's see, I know Tenten is strong, but I'm not sure if she and Neji are dating. While Hinata is so shy." Sasuke said as they packed away their used weapons.

"Hey! Want to go into the Village?" Mo asked running up to the two. "Sure, we have to talk to some people." Tatsu said with a smile. "If those people are related to me, Mo or Angel and it involves them being our Fathers I will hurt you." Chrys threatened, showing up next to Mo.

"I can't believe you are forcing me to do this." Sasuke grumbled to his sister and her sisters as they dragged him around the Village, looking for Tenten and Hinata. "Hey!" A voice called behind them. The girls turned to see Temari coming up to them. "Hey Temari, what's new in the Sand Village?" Mo asked. "Not much, I'm here early to help get everything ready for the Chuunin exams."

"Oh, so what are the chances of your brothers coming as well? Or do they not watch the exams?" Chrys asked.

"They're in a meeting with Tsunade-sama about safety for the spectators and security to keep unwanted people out. To limit the number of riots." She said with a simple laugh. "Oh, official Kazekage and Head of Security duties." Chrys said with a hint of mischief. "Doesn't that mean they want to look at all the pictures of the girls participating?" Mo asked with a laugh. "For Kankuro sure; but Gaara is…we'll he is very dedicated to Suna." Temari said. "Hey, where's Angel?" She asked, noticing the vampire wasn't there. "Oh, she went off with Ino and Sakura." Chrys told her. "So I take it you like Konoha?" Temari asked as the group walked along. "Yeah, people are nice here, and it is a great environment to train in." Tatsu said with a smile. "O-okay, channeling Angel there Tatsu." Chrys told her sister. "Two words; Cute Guys!" She and Mo cheered. "I heard that comment." Angel said, coming up, laden down with a few bags. "Well, it seems She is here." Chrys said to Mo with a smirk. "Flower, Snow, don't tell me you're going to go there."

"Go where, Wind?" Chrys asked innocently.

"Snowflake."

"Leaf."

"Ice."

"Tree."

"Shovel."

"Rake."

"Santa!"

"Ho ho ho, _hoe_!" Mo jumped in, pointing to herself. "No reason to get catty girls." Kankuro said, coming up with Gaara. "We aren't, you are." Chrys said with a slight laugh. "But you're a very schmexy kitty." Mo giggled as she grinned up at him. "I knew it! You _did_ do that cat, didn't you?" Angel accused, pointing at Mo. "Fine, I won't deny it anymore. I screwed that cat," Mo said, pausing long enough for Sasuke, Gaara and Kankuro's jaws to drop while Temari gasped. "Into the light fixture the bulb was meant for. I admit it! I'm the one who made and put in the cat nightlight!"

"You have a nightlight?" Kankuro asked with a smirk.

"No."

"Who does?"

"No one, I just felt like it."

"You are crazy." Kankuro said, leaning down to whisper in Mo's ear. "Well, you just watch and you'll see how crazy I can be." Mo teased, looking up into his dark eyes. "But no one beats Chrys. She reads." Chrys laughed and bowed as if she was performing. "You read _what_?" A stern voice asked behind her. "Books! You know horror, fantasy, teen romance, historical romance, sci-fi, historical fiction and the like. Such crazy things happen to the characters." Chrys babbled as she turned to face her mom standing next Kakashi. "It _better_ be clean."

"Mom, we're in World Two, my books are all in World Four. You have absolutely no worries about my 'innocent' mind." Rosemary rolled her eyes but the couple walked off towards the ramen shop.

"Hey, where's Tenten?" Chrys asked since she hadn't seen the weapons mistress at all that day. "Oh, she's on a date with Neji according to Hinata. Sasuke-san, I have this to say, Ino and Sakura creep me out with their talk." Angel said with a shudder. "Wow, and I thought nothing made you shudder." Temari said in slight surprise. "Believe there is someone who can make me shudder."

"Like who?"

"My Father. The only person who gets freaked out more by their parents is Mo."

"Who scares Mo? She's like an impenetrable rock."

_Worse for wear  
and you're just someone  
Who knows someone  
Who knows someone  
I once knew  
I just want to be a part of this_

Mo stared at her hand as her phone rang in it. "No." She said, glaring at it as a shudder flew down her spine. "Who is calling her?" Kankuro asked Angel. Taking a deep breath Mo opened her phone and answered it. "What do you want Mother?" Mo demanded. "How's my daughter doing?" Evelyn asked her voice loud on the phone so the others could hear it as well. "What daughter? You lost custody of me years ago. Besides, as I recall, the only time you contact me is when you have something negative to do." Mo said, sounding much braver than she felt. "Well, I hope you haven't told him or anyone. Because if you do I will find out and you know what will happen." Evelyn threatened.

"Oh, verbal threats you can't follow through on?"

"What makes you think I can't follow through?"

"Let me see, I'm in a different World than you, you are in World Three, taking care of all the 'honoraries' there." Mo said indifferently. "What makes you so sure of that? You have no way of knowing for sure."

"But I know you. After I was born, you were demoted because I'm not like everyone else. You want to gain back your rank; to you rank is everything. Also, if you don't watch over the 'honoraries' they'll go back to the World they are from, and in the case of World Four, it would cause wide spread panic. Actually, it would cause panic anywhere because the honoraries are supposed to be _dead_. So then, you would be demoted, again, and then you would be working even harder to gain that position again."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Then I was right to send you away when I did, any longer and you would've proved to everyone how pathetically worthless you are, even the lowest of the low would agree." Evelyn said right before Mo snapped her phone shut, her green eyes watering.

"Mo…" Angel started. "No. I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine. Where is everyone?" Mo asked, her voice clipped and choked. "Um, Sakura and Ino are shopping with Hinata and Suzuko. I'm not sure about everyone else." Angel said, sympathy covering her face.

"Uh, Shikamaru and Chouji are eating. Neji and Tenten are on a date. Jiraya is training Naruto while Gai is training Lee. Kiba is taking a walk with Akamaru while Shino is taking care of his bugs." Temari supplied. "Has anyone come into the Village within the past day that you know of?" Mo asked, her face relaxing a bit. Everyone shook their heads. "I know of one. Evelyn, Queen of the Honoraries in World Three arrived just a few seconds ago." A voice sickly sweet said behind Mo. Mo jumped and hid behind Kankuro, using him as a shield against her mother. "Who are you?" Gaara asked coldly, no fear in his eyes as Mo cowered behind Kankuro, fearful of the fiery siren facing them.

* * *

**Random Quote Time: You can only be young once. But you can always be immature. ~ David Barry**

**Momoko: Hope you liked the chapter! What do you think will happen with Evelyn? Since I'm running behind schedule, I had a very busy day so far, I won't put int the teaser section. So, use your imaginations to fill in the encounter until next Thursday!**


	5. Epiphany

**Jade: Sorry for being late! We overslept until _noon_! We've _never_ slept until noon before!**

**Momoko: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Epiphany

"You don't know? My _darling daughter_ hasn't told you yet? Why, I am Moreen's mother, who else?" The woman said, her green eyes sparking interest as they rested on Kankuro and Mo. "Wow, I believe this is a first. You aren't carrying a bottle of whiskey with you. Congratulations, I guess you actually want to remember this time." Mo said, her voice shaking unevenly for the first time. "Ah, you think I'm here to hurt you? I think it is time I made people aware of the situation. _I_ am immortal. _You_ are not, not even partially. You are worthless in World Three to everyone but one person. To them you are invaluable." Evelyn said. "Okay, if you're talking about Greg I want you to realize…"

"This is not about your _boyfriend_, although I have no clue what he sees in you. This is about the chance of your lifetime." Evelyn said, cutting her daughter off. "This isn't? Then…you mean…that's impossible! No one in World Three was ever able to think of a task for me to complete that would prove that I'm worthy! What nutcase thinks I'm invaluable?" Mo asked, her mind going through a quick thought process. "Minato and he's no nutcase. To him the four of you are invaluable because of his family." Evelyn said to the girls. "Minato? _The_ Minato? Minato, the third most recent honorary from this World? _That_ Minato?" Tatsu asked her eyes wide. "What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, looking between his sister and the queen. "World Three is full of immortals. Each immortal is born with a flame in their hearts, when the flame goes out they truly die. There is an order of death for all the immortals in the World though, since not all are born like Evelyn was." Angel explained. "There are two ways to become an immortal; you are either born as one, or you lived in World Two or Four and you do something honorable for your World. That is where honoraries come from; they live for a couple hundred years. While natural immortals can live for almost a thousand years. However, you can only be born immortal if you have two immortal parents."

"Actually, it is better than becoming one of those mundane honoraries." Evelyn put in. "Better?" Mo asked stepping out from behind her human shield. Evelyn nodded and pointed towards the weapon Mo had strapped to her waist.

"I still can't believe you had it inscribed, although I'm pretty sure being an honorary would be better than getting a new weapon." Mo said, not understanding the meaning. "Well, an inscribed sword is never too much; in fact some might see it as too little, for the future Queen of the Honoraries." Evelyn said grandly, opening her arms with a smug smile. "There has to be a catch. According to laws set down, a mortal can only be given an official position if they do something to either earn them a spot, help an honorary, or are given a direct mission by the World Rulers." Angel said, narrowing her eyes at Evelyn as she recited from memory. "Well…It is complicated because Minato asks you to protect his son. The First Hokage really wants to talk to his granddaughter so he asks you to find a way to get her to World Three. Then the World Leader, Hiromasa, also needs you, since you are in this World, to do something that would protect _all _the Worlds." Evelyn said, laying the mystic on thick. "Spit it out." Mo said exasperatedly. "I'll tell you as soon as we are in private, and this applies to all four of you."

"Well, we can't chat tonight. We have some hearts to break; along with tomorrow and the day after." Chrys said with a cheeky smile. Evelyn just raised an eyebrow. "This is a matter of importance _flower-child_; you can break-up with your multiple boyfriends when you can comprehend the complexity of the situation at hand." Evelyn said, her grass-green eyes starting to deepen to an emerald shade. "Evelyn! What are you doing here?" Rosemary's voice called over to them. "Merely making the girls aware that there is the chance of a lifetime awaiting them in my World."

"Evelyn, maybe you didn't notice the people near them…Mo what are you doing?" Rosemary asked, her eyes locking on Mo who was still half-hiding behind Kankuro. "Dude, she came out of nowhere right behind me and freaked me out!" Mo defended. "Evelyn, couldn't this wait until later?" Rosemary asked the woman in front of her, her opposite. "Well, it could've; but then there was the risk…"

"What risk?"

"The risk that by the time I told them they wouldn't have any inkling to listen, after all…some things are better off left unsaid."

"Like what exactly?"

"I'm sworn not to go into detail if there are _others_ around." Evelyn said leisurely, casting a hard glare at the ninjas. "Fine, we'll discuss it five o'clock on the dot tomorrow. No excuses for being late; but _only_ because I have feeling what this is about."

"Wonderful!" Evelyn said her expression brightening as she clapped. "I take it Scarlett is coming as well; after all, she _would_ be needed for this, wouldn't she?"

"How did you guess? Well, I'm off I have someone to see. I wonder if he'll actually recognize me." Evelyn asked herself as she quickly strode away from the group.

"Well, that was…awkward to say the least." Kankuro said after Rosemary was gone as well and Mo had stopped hiding behind him. "Yeah…I wonder…nah, he couldn't be." Chrys said shaking her head as she thought over Evelyn's words. "Hey, what time is it?" Gaara asked, looking at the others. "It is five-thirty." Angel said, checking her watch. "Five-thirty?" Mo asked shocked. "Crap, if we don't head back now we'll be late. Bye!" Chrys called over her shoulder as she and Mo ran back to the compound. "What'll they be late for?" Kankuro asked. "Breaking up with their boyfriends, they'll be back in a half-hour unless Eugene or Greg put up a protest. Greg shouldn't, but Eugene might." Angel explained with a shrug. "What did they mean by 'breaking hearts' as their excuse for not talking to her for three days though? It should only take one day to dump someone." Kankuro said. "Ah, well, it's complicated. See, they're each dating three guys. All of Chrys's boyfriends are named Eugene. All of Mo's are named Greg. It keeps them from making a mistake on names. Usually they would switch next week, but they already have." Angel explained.

"This _should_ mean that they will be finding new brothers to date next week. However, they are doing something completely out of the ordinary. They are taking a break from guys for a while so they can focus more on training." Tatsu said.

~With Chrys and Mo~

Chrys quickly changed into a white tank top and shorts while Mo put on a black tee shirt and long jeans. Then, grabbing their boxes and putting them in backpacks, they hurried out to the Uchiha training ground, unknowingly watched. They quickly joined hands and focused. "To the World of Water's birth take us now, to see a love, to hurt a love, I don't want to be in love, keep us this way as we travel." They chanted twice then turned to the left, dropping hands but linking arms as a portal of frozen flowers appeared. They glanced around once before walking through the portal.

"Man that was cold. But it's summer, so totally worth it." Chrys whispered to Mo as they walked out of the portal and unlinked arms in a park. "Yeah, think they'll see it coming?" Mo asked worriedly as they walked the short distance from the park to their boyfriends' house. "No chance they saw it on our part, usually we don't date this long."

"I know, usually we break their hearts sooner. We're losing our spitefulness!"

"Well, we can stop using the portal for a while after Sunday."

"Too true, besides I was getting tired of always having a boyfriend, maybe that's why we dated them for so long; we got too used to being with someone." Mo said as Chrys rang the doorbell. Plastering smiles on their faces, they waited for the door to open. "Hey Chrys." Eugene said, opening the door and giving her a kiss on the cheek as she came in. "We haven't seen either of you in over a week, what's up with that?" Greg asked, pecking Mo on her cheek and leading her to the living room. "Well, we've been really busy." Mo said, trying to sound nice and nonchalant at the same time. "Aw, don't tell me my Petal has been pushing herself to the limit." Eugene said, pulling Chrys into a hug. Chrys cringed slightly as he used the nickname she detested. "Well, we've been learning some stuff."

"Oh, what kind of stuff?"

"The kind of stuff you wouldn't believe." Mo muttered under her breath. "What was that honey?" Greg asked. "The kind of stuff you wouldn't believe. I mean, well…" Mo trailed off, usually breaking-up with someone wasn't this hard, he was just a guy! "Mo? Are you trying to break-up with me?" Greg asked, catching her feelings immediately. "Uh, well…in all honesty…yeah." Mo said weakly. "But I really want to stay friends!" She rushed out. "Wow, this is ironic." Greg said with a slight laugh. "We were going to break-up with both of you tonight as well. But we want to stay friends, as long as…" He trailed off looking at Chrys and Eugene. "Fine with me." Chrys said, looking at Eugene. "Do you want your stuff back though? We brought it in case you did." Mo said a smile on her face. "You can keep it. As a symbol of our friendship." Greg said, pulling Chrys onto the couch as she pulled Eugene down as well.

"Okay, we'll call you tomorrow. We promise, but right now, we have to leave. Angel and Deidre are going to be worried enough as it is." Chrys said as she hugged Greg and Eugene goodbye for the fifth time. "You sure? Can't you stay for one more round of RockBand?" Eugene asked. "We're sure, besides we have to be getting back, it's ten at night." Mo said, hugging them goodbye as well. As the girls walked away, they waved back with smiles on their faces. They got to the park in a short time then joined hands again. "To the World of Fire's birth take us now, to see a love, to be with love, I don't want to stay away, keep us this way as we travel." They chanted twice before turning to see a portal of frozen flowers.

"Ah, the wonderful smell of Konoha." Mo said taking in a deep breath. "Where were you? We almost sent out a search party!" Tatsu cried from the house as she ran at them. "Sorry. We did the unthinkable and we're so happy!" Chrys said, giving the fire-user a tight hug as she smiled. "What did you do?" Sasuke asked walking up to them. "We stayed friends with Eugene and Greg! We ended up watching Freddy Vs Jason, then playing RockBand for a few hours. We basically had a four-person party." Mo said; a slight laugh in her voice. "How did you stay friends with them?" Angel asked. "Well, they were going to break up with us tonight as well. So we had a few laughs and hung out." Chrys said as they walked back into the building. "I can barely believe that." Angel said, shaking her head slightly. "Believe it. Tomorrow we are off to World Three, maybe we'll get lucky and they'll dump us before we dump them." Mo said, trying to be positive. "There you go, look on the bright side." Angel said with a laugh. "Dude, they're dating us because I only date brothers." Mo said. "It's true actually. Everyone knows her father is going to be an honorary, and with her mother as Queen of The Honoraries, when he dies Mo can become immortal. Of course, she will also be a high-ranking immortal. They want the feeling of power. They told me." Chrys said. "You're okay with being used?"

"Well, not really, but there is another reason I'm still dating him." Chrys looked down as she said that. "Hey, Mo, any chance we can switch it up? I really want to get of the Eugene using me last."

"Uh, we'll see. We'll tell them you're sick. After all, we do everything together." Mo said. Chrys breathed a sigh of relief.

"Chrys, what is wrong? I've never seen you this bad before." Kakashi asked as Chrys lost to Ino during a large group training. Chrys pulled her knees up and buried her face in her hands as she leaned against the base of the tree. "Criticism doesn't kill you, you know." Sakura said as Chrys took several deep breaths. "I know. But today is very horrible." Chrys said softly. "How?" Hinata asked. Chrys just shook her head and stood up. "I'll win next time." She said, moving out of the training area and sitting on the ground next to her sisters, Sasuke and the Sand Siblings as Shikamaru and Neji got ready to spar. "Chrys, what's going on? Usually you have no problem when it comes to Eugene." Mo asked worriedly. "I'll tell you later. Just, do me a favor to me, will you? Don't leave me alone with him." Chrys said looking directly at her sister. Mo looked at her strange but nodded anyway.

"Hey, want to some food with me and my brothers?" Temari asked the sisters and Sasuke after all the spars were done. "I would, but I don't feel that well." Chrys excused herself. "We'll, join you." The rest agreed.

"Chrys, tell me what is wrong. You've never acted this weird before. True, the Chuunin exams are in a few days, but don't get so weird on us! If it's about our team being split up so Angel, Naruto and Sasuke are their own team, don't worry. But if it's not, then tell me why you freak every time your phone rings." Mo demanded. "I'm scared! I'm not used to being scared every time I see someone! Then there's this other person I'm scared of for a different reason. I'm petrified of Eugene, okay? I can't break-up with him or he'll find a way to hurt me, a new way and I don't want to find out what way that is." Chrys said; her eyes blazing as she turned them on Mo, as they got ready to go through the portal. "What are you talking about? I was never threatened by him. Why would he threaten you?"

"Because I'm not your biological sister and everyone knows it! If I were you, he wouldn't touch me; he fears Evelyn! But, I'm not; he knows that if he hurts me there will be no repercussions from the higher-ups!"

"Chrys…"

"Mo, he'll do whatever he can to be as close as possible to a high-ranking immortal. Even if means being with a low-life mortal from another World. If I make him mad I'm caused pain; that is how it works."

"Chrys, do you remember what you told me? I was five at the time and you were explaining why I was living with you and Mom instead of Evelyn. You told me that a person who hurt you wasn't good, that when a person was getting hurt and couldn't help themselves other people had to help them. You said we were sisters and that sisters helped each other if the other was in danger. You and Mom helped me, why won't you let me help you?"

"It's not the same."

"He's hurting you just like Evelyn hurt me! It is the same!"

"There's a huge difference. Evelyn would never rape you." Mo's jaw dropped. "He's _raped _you?" She almost shouted. "Quiet! And no, he hasn't yet. Doesn't mean he hasn't tried. Every time he gets started, you and Greg come in. You've helped me numerous times already and I don't feel right asking you to help me fight my battles."

"Chrys…fine, I'll stay by your side; but I won't say a word." Mo said, coming as close as possible to admitting defeat. They joined hands solemnly and focused. "To the World of Earth's birth take us now, to see a love, to hurt a love, I don't want to be hurt, keep us this way as we travel." They chanted twice then turned to the left to enter the portal, never letting go of each other.

~Unknown Person's POV~

I heard their entire argument; the fact that someone would hurt such a kind person was baffling. She was so kind, and so pretty. "To the World of Earth's birth take us now, to see a love, to hurt a love, I don't want to be hurt, keep us this way as we travel." I heard them chant before they walked into an entranceway of ice flowers. I don't know what compelled me to, but I followed them.

* * *

_ I knew a world of innocence, when I was blind; I fear a world of terror, now I've opened my eyes. ~ _Epiphany

TUNE IN NEXT WEEK THURSDAY FOR CHAPTER 6: BUT I LOVE YOU!

Momoko: I apologize for posting this at 11:31 pm central time on Thursday, August 13th, 2009.


	6. But, I Love You!

**Momoko: Yes, yes, I know. I'm evil because this wasn't up before noon! Sorry! I have a sprained ankle; an AP Literature & Composition essay and project due September 1st; cheers, chants and dances to review for cheerleading; and a social life. Well, okay so cheer and AP Lit & Comp have the most to do with why this wasn't up sooner. But still!**

**Jade: What Momo is _trying_ to say, is that she doesn't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

But I Love You

Chrys and Mo walked through the woods they appeared, unaware of their unexpected guest. "Chrys, stop sweating. Your hands are getting _really_ slippery." Mo whispered as they came upon a house. Taking a deep breath Chrys rang the doorbell. "Well, if isn't my little _Flower_, I do hope you are feeling better." Eugene said as he opened the door, pulling Chrys into a one-armed hug. "Mo, don't tell me you were pushing yourself today. You trained so hard when you were here, why do you keep training?" Greg asked, kissing Mo on the cheek. "Because, I want to be strong. Remember? You said you liked girls who could stand up for themselves as long as they didn't, publically, show off their moves." Mo said with a smile. "Well, I was thinking we could hang out here again, to make sure my Flower doesn't over-exert herself." Eugene said; his arm still around her. "Actually, I'm feeling much better. Most likely it was something I ate." Chrys said, attempting to free herself without looking like she was doing so. "But Flower…" Eugene said, gripping her arm tightly. "Well, I won't _over-exert_ myself if we just take a walk through the woods." Chrys said, flexing her bicep and subtly pulling out a kunai, which she then poked his back with so he let go. "C'mon Greg, please? We haven't been walking in the woods for such a long time, besides I haven't been able to relax since I last saw you." Mo said, giving him a flirty smile. "Alright, we'll go for a walk along the trail. Then we'll come back and watch some movies. Just let me get my camera." Greg said, unable to resist her smile.

"Oh, look at that flower! I don't think I've seen anything like anywhere else!" Mo exclaimed, pointing to a beautiful flower that had black petals with red tips. "Go pose next to it, I want to have a good picture, with you in there it'll be perfect." Greg said, holding his camera as she got Chrys and they posed together. "Hey Chrys, who does this remind you of?" She asked, pointing to another flower, this one black with purple tips. "Well, you know who this reminds me of. Besides, don't you have more pictures to pose for?" Chrys asked standing up next to Eugene. "Hey Flower, look at that bird." Eugene said, leading Chrys a few meters off the path, into the dense trees. His grip tightening on her upper arm as he pulled her further in. "You told her didn't you?" He asked fury in his eyes.

"Tell who?"

"Tell Mo; you told her, didn't you? Didn't you?" He shouted, slapping Chrys across the face. Chrys stumbled a little to the side; clutching her face, she faced him. "This doesn't hurt. It stopped hurting a long time ago." She said, much braver than she felt. "You worthless bitch!" He shouted, his voice getting louder with every word. He gripped her arms tight, lifting her off the ground and pinning her to a tree. "How's this? Does this hurt? It does, doesn't it?" He asked softly, danger in every syllable. Tears were in Chrys's eyes as she glared at him. "You think you're so smart, don't you?" He said, dropping her into a heap at the base of the tree. "You're very naïve if you think that's all." He said, pinning her to the ground as she tried to crawl away, the bruises already forming.

He covered her mouth with his, his hands roaming her body as hers were pinned between them. "I love you so much." He growled in her ear as she cringed. She shuddered even more as his hands rested on her hips, tugging at the top of her pants. She shook her head violently, trying so hard to dislodge him but to no avail. As he reached for her zipper, he suddenly stopped. He was pulled back quickly as Chrys froze him with water. Her blue eyes turned to ice.

Chrys looked around, spotting the branch of sand quickly. "Mo…What? Gaara-sama, what are you doing here?" Chrys asked, completely thrown, as she spotted the redhead. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked; his gaze never leaving her's as his hands kept the sand in place. "I don't need to be protected, how did you get here?"

"I walked through an entranceway made of ice flowers."

"So you followed us?"

"It's a good thing I did too. Otherwise you would be worse off." Gaara said as Chrys stood up. "I don't need someone to protect me! I can take care of myself!"

"Then why was he hitting you? Why didn't you protect yourself?"

"Have you ever been hurt?"

"No."

"Then you can't possibly understand the fear. I'm mortal; he's immortal. This entire World is full of immortals. Their hobbies are finding the mortals and hurting them. I learned the hard way that unless I sit down and take it, it gets a hell of a lot worse. Besides, I came prepared today."

"How? You were pinned."

"Eugene doesn't realize that I can control water; it doesn't spring up and protect me like your sand does, but when I combine my power over water with my ability to manipulate winter, I can create ever-ice. Ice that doesn't melt, and if I'm really vindictive I can freeze a person's heart and brain. That is what I was going to do; I was merely waiting for the opportune moment."

"Oh, so I was just supposed to sit by and watch someone abuse you?"

"You aren't even supposed to be here. Let him down, I have to do something to him."

"You're going to kill him."

"No, actually. I was thinking of sticking up for myself and using my own power to get rid of him. Now go hide behind a tree and let Eugene go."

"You dare order a Kage around?"

"Oh, so _now_ you complain! Just do it, otherwise I'll leave you here and you'll be stuck here until one of us remembers to get you. And remember, these immortals, they'll find a way to harm you so you will understand the definition of pain." Chrys threatened, sending him harsh glare. Gaara returned with a glare of his own as he went behind a tree and let his sand drop the immortal. (1)

Chrys positioned Eugene on the ground next to her as she lie down again. Positioning herself so it looked like she had just pushed him off. Then she unfroze him. "My Flower, why did you throw me off?" He asked, getting up on his hands and knees and crawling so he was over her. "I'm nobody's flower." She said, punching him back as he tried to near her face. "Why you little bitch." He growled. "That's how you want it? Do you remember back to how it was, do you want to go back to that?"

"I don't want to go back, but I don't have to stay here either." Chrys said, standing quickly. "You're going to try to fight me? I taught you everything you know!" He said with a laugh. "No, not everything. I've been learning since I last had a lesson from you." Chrys said, extracting a shurikin from her fallen bag as she spoke. "Those are only dangerous if you know what you are doing." He said a hard look in his eyes. "Then their deadly. The one mistake I made, ever, was listening to you and forgetting what I know!" She shouted; throwing the stars at him with accuracy he wasn't expecting as it embedded itself in his arm. He only laughed as he pulled it out, the wound disappearing quickly. "You'll have to be better than that Flower Petal. After all, I'm nothing like the demons you're used to killing."

"I know that, that's why I'm not using all my energy."

"Oh, you have a plan. And here I was getting ready to fight by ear." He said. "I always have a plan, and an escape plan." Chrys said, bringing the stars back to her with chakra strings. Then she jumped into the air as she made a clone, which she sent down to deal with Eugene. "Oh, you finally realize you can't beat me?" Eugene mocked as the clone walked towards him. "No, I simply forgot my bag. Here you go, this is yours though." The clone said, throwing a box of rocks at him. Unfortunately, he caught it with ease. "You want to get rid of me? You can't get rid of me. You want to know why? Because I love you like no one else could!" He said, slapping the clone. The clone stood solid as it fell to the ground. "What do you mean 'like no one could'?" The clone asked. "No one could ever love a freak like you. Raised as though she has potential, getting to where she is now by relying on her family, you'll fall and you'll fall hard and fast. I'll be here to take care of you in your despair, though. You may think you have potential, but you couldn't even figure out who your father is. In fact, if someone were to kill you, only I would care. Only I would wonder where you went." He said. The shadow clone shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. She quickly jumped up to where Chrys was with tears of her own.

Chrys dispelled the clone then jumped down to the lowest of the sturdy branches. Going upside down on the limb she looked straight at Eugene, seeing Gaara behind him, sand starting to come out of his gourd. "You think you're so tough, then why don't you show Mo how you treat me? Oh that's right, you're afraid of losing the benefit of dating the stepsister of the daughter of the Queen of The Honoraries. Moreover, if Mo sees how you're treating me she'll most likely break-up with Greg and then you would both be regular immortals. Deal with it!" Chrys shouted at him, flipping down and hurrying back to the path where Mo and Greg were. "Get back here you whore!" Eugene shouted, chasing her. With a thud, Chrys ran into something hard, soft and warm. "Greg, where's…what?"

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your eye is black; you have marks on your face and your arms."

"Eugene, where's Mo?" She asked. "She just went back to the house to get her stuff, she broke up with me." Chrys let out a frustrated grunt then ran back into the woods as Eugene broke the line of trees.

"You aren't going anywhere." He said dangerously, grabbing hold of her arm. "Let _go_!" She said, yanking free. "Where are you going?" Greg called out. "I left something back there!" She called over her shoulder.

"Gaara, get your Kazekage-pompous-ass out here!" Chrys called out when she reached the small clearing. "What? You need me to defend you again?"

"We're leaving. C'mon or your stuck." She said, grabbing his hand. Together they ran back to the path then headed towards the house. "Who's this?" Eugene asked, stopping them on the path. Gaara glared at him, his sand stirring from the not-so-concealed gourd. "What is he?" Greg asked, spotting the sand first. "A big deal. Now let me through, we have to get to where Mo is." Chrys said as they blocked the path. "No, if you go to Mo, she leaves. If she's here and we're in control of her, her mother will do anything to protect her." Eugene said, trying to rationalize their actions. "That's rich. Everyone knows Evelyn doesn't care about her daughter."

"Well, anyways, you're still my girlfriend."

"Did you miss the part where I punched you when you tried to rape me; or perhaps when I threw the box of rocks at you; or how about when I threw the shurikin at you? We're through!" Chrys said as Gaara's sand wrapped around them and lifted them above and around the exes.

"C'mon, or she'll leave without us." Chrys said; pulling him along as his sand set them down. "How can she leave without you?"

"We can each travel between the Worlds, but it takes more energy to transport a group of people, that is why Deidre, or Tatsu, lost her memory when we were separated in a portal. So if I was to move both of us to World Two, I might have serious medical problems." She explained as they came in view of the house. "Mo!" Chrys called out, spotting the redhead walking out the door. "Chrys, there you…why is Gaara-san here?" Mo asked spotting the young Kazekage. "He followed us. Can we go quickly though? Eugene was speechless when I left him."

"You finally got rid of him?"

"After he called me worthless, weak, lacking potential and a whore, yeah, I finally got the message through to him." Chrys said as she, Gaara and Mo walked to where the Worlds were closest. "How can you tell where the Worlds merge?" Gaara asked as the girls made him form a circle with them. "It's hard to explain so I'll put it like this; we're special like that." Mo said. With a quick glare from Chrys she focused her energy after telling Gaara to do the same. "To the World of Fire's birth take us now, to see a love, to be with love, I don't want to stay away, keep us this way as we travel." The girls chanted twice before turning to see…nothing. "Where's the portal?" Gaara asked. "We'll let you know in a second. Let's think. We were all focused on World Two, right?" Chrys asked after glaring at Gaara. "I was, and it seemed like Gaara was too. That could only mean you were letting your concentration falter."

"Hold on, I know I was completely focused." Chrys said, ignoring the fact that her heart had raced a little when Gaara held her hand. "The only logical thing I can think of, is that to open the portal it needs to be just us two, then Gaara-sama can follow through. Does that work? Because that's the way we came in."

"Let's try that approach. Gaara-san, stand just to the side of us as we chant." Mo instructed before taking Chrys's hands again. "To the World of Fire's birth take us now, to see a love, to be with love, I don't want to stay away, keep us this way as we travel." Chrys opened her eyes as they finished the second chant, and then turned to see a portal opening with snowflakes made of plants. "This is different. But we'll use it." Mo said brightly, linking arms with Gaara and Chrys so she was in the middle.

* * *

**1. When I was writing the entire part of Chrys's problem, even when the idea came to me, I was listening to happy songs. When it came to adding Gaara, I was listening to _Face Down_ and _Your Guardian Angel._ ~ I know I'm strange like that.**

**Kitten: I liked parts of this, but I think it focused heavily on Chrysanthemum.**

**Jade: Kitten, that's where you should be happy.**

**Kitten: I know, but I keep wondering, what was everyone else doing while they were gone.**

**Camillia: You, and everyone else still reading, will find out in chapter 7, "_Sugar, Please"_. You'll also get to know one of my favorite characters, and know more about why this fic is rated M.**

**Pheonix: Whatever. Read or Die.**

**Kitten: Oh yeah! That's a _really_ good anime!!**


	7. Sugar, Please!

**Momoko: I do not own Naruto. And now onto Kitten for thanks.**

**Kitten: THANK YOU Gaara-frenzy FOR REVIEWING!! *gives cookies and hugs***

**Jade: You've been waiting to do that for a while, haven't you?**

**Kitten:...Maybe...On with the story!!**

**

* * *

**

**Sugar, Please**

"Much warmer portal this time, but why did it look like that?" Chrys asked as she and Mo sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast the next day. "What the hell! Chrys what happened?" Sasuke asked, halting mid-step as he walked in. Chrys looked at him puzzled before remembering. "Oh, this is uh…I fell asleep with make-up on, so, you know, before Tatsu and Angel come in I'll go and fix it."

"How did you not notice that?" Sasuke asked as she walked out. "I didn't look in a mirror!" Chrys called over her shoulder as she ran to her room. "What did she forget to look in the mirror for nii-san?" Tatsu asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she walked in. "She fell asleep wearing make-up apparently, so she had a bunch of it smeared on her face." Sasuke said as he pulled down a few bowls for food.

Looking at a mirror, Chrys almost fell over. The hand mark was a bruise now; her arms were covered in black bands while she had a black eye to boot. "Sasuke-kun was right, how did I miss that?" She asked herself, picking up a make-up brush to get to work.

"Better Sasuke-kun?" Chrys asked as she walked back into the kitchen. "Much better, although how you got make-up to smear so it looked like a handprint and a black eye, especially when; according to Tatsu you don't wear make-up often, must take talent." Sasuke said. "Or maybe it takes a fight. Who did you get into a fight with?" Angel asked, putting down the book she was reading so she look directly at Chrys. "Wha…why do I have to get into a fight to have a black mark on my face?" Chrys asked with a stammer. "Well, because you aren't a very girly girl, also make-up never smears in a handprint on your cheek if you were wearing it on your eyes. True fact, let me see."

"I don't have marks on my face. I'd tell you if I did. Besides, even if I did, what are you going to do about it?"

"Tell your granddad." Angel said with a slight smile. "You just want to talk to Konoha's White Fang, admit it." Chrys said with a shrug. "Well, yeah, one of the best shinobis. I still don't get why we couldn't have trained under him."

"Because he is dead here. Believe me, I would've _loved_ being taught some of the Fourth's special Jutsus, but, like my granddad, he is dead here. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get some breakfast before I go out."

"Where are you going Chrysanthemum?" Tatsu asked. "Just doing one of my hobbies, the usual. Although if Mo wants to come with, I'm sure we could get the garden, or what's left of it, back in shape." Chrys said. "Sure, I'll come with. What better way to spend a morning than by planting, growing, pruning and healing a garden long forgotten." Mo said.

"Can I help too?" Tatsu asked as Mo and Chrys started to walk out with gardening tools. "Maybe in a little, right now we'll get the pruning done, and then you can come out when we call you so you can burn out the weeds, okay?" Mo suggested. "Okay!" Tatsu cheered before going back inside. "Okay, what do you need to talk about?" Mo asked as they pruned the overgrown bushes, irritated that she couldn't reach the spot she wanted to. "You can't tell them where I actually got the marks." Chrys said, reading Mo's mind perfectly. "Why not? What he did wasn't right. You were there for all three of us when we needed you, why won't you let us be there for you?"

"I don't want to be dependent on anyone, ever. What happened to you proves that if you're dependent on someone and they are taken out of your life you're screwed. I want to be able to take care of myself. Besides, as second oldest I don't want to worry my younger sisters. I'm supposed to protect them."

"You're second to me. We both are supposed to take care of Angel and Tatsu; you shouldn't think that it is your job alone. We take of each other anyway; birth order has no importance in our family. If it did I'd be able to get Tatsu and Angel to listen to what I say, but in the end we'd all end up listening to Sasuke 'cause he's a day older than me." Mo said with a laugh. "Oh yeah, your birthday is in…today is June 29th, right? Yeah, that would mean only twenty-five days until your birthday. Man, I have to find a good gift for you."

"Still, remember that the family doesn't lie solely on your shoulders." Mo said as Tatsu came out. "Can I _please_ get rid of the weeds now?" Tatsu asked impatiently. "Only Tatsu would find enjoyment out of burning weeds out of the ground." Sasuke chuckled as he came out as well. "Watch out." Tatsu warned as she made a little fireball and put it on one of the weeds. In little time she had the fire moving weed to weed, carefully burning that one before going to the next one. All the while Chrys and Mo were busy pruning quickly. "I'll water them, then you can make them grow, okay Mo?" Chrys suggested as she put in a set of earphones and turned on her mp3. "Fine with me." Mo said with a shrug.

"Wow, this looks a lot different!" Angel said in surprise as she walked out with a tray of lemonade. "Yeah, I guess it does. Although I never knew there was a tomato plant out here." Sasuke agreed as he put away his shovel from having to take out a long dead shrub. "I'm surprised though, I thought you'd be more upset Chrys." Angel observed as she set the tray on the porch next to where everyone was sitting on the steps. "Upset? Over Eugene? Nah, there are always more guys like him."

"Yeah, but not all of them know you the way he did. After all, he was one of our fellow pupils in school, and your dance partner for almost three years. How are you going to find another guy who knows your moves as well as he does?"

"I'll find one. After all, it wasn't that hard to find him. The tough part will be finding a replacement in time for the contest, along with another dancer."

"Three dancers? Why three? You've never have such a strange number, or one with so few partners." Tatsu asked. "Well, for the contest you have to have a either a pas de deux or a small company. I was hoping for a small company, since it needs no more than three people. Also a pas de deux is a partner dance, for that dance to come off flawlessly I would need to have chemistry with my partner."

"What song are you hoping to dance to though? That might limit the number of people willing to dance." Angel observed, since she too, was a dancer, though she did not feel the same for it as Chrys did. "_A Prince Doesn't Need Two Princesses_. It's such a beautiful composition, although if push comes to shove and I can only find one partner, then I will either drop out because they forbid a pas de deux with two girls in this competition, at least for ballroom and ballet. Or I will suck it up and dance to _Hall Om Mig_."

"_Hall Om Mig_? I've never heard of the song." Mo said, not very interested. "Not surprising, it's Swedish, the title translates to 'Hold Me Now', there was no rule forbidding a foreign song because all the songs are from around the world, it simply depends on the theme of the group dancing."

"There's no theme this year?"

"Well, they haven't officially declared one. But I'm looking at songs in every category they can think of."

"So dance is your passion I take it?" Sasuke asked, earning a laugh from everyone. "No, dance is a hobby of mine, it is how I relax, how I de-stress, how I forget my cares. It also helps that I have the feet."

"The feet? Since when do you have the feet?" Angel asked with a raised brow. "Since I can dance on point and my cousin Mary can't, even though we've been dancing the same length of years."

"Oh yes, you have the amazing feet, the amazing ability to be light on your feet. I'm light as air though, so I don't understand how you learned to dance on point before me."

"You picked it up right after I did. Mary, however, got it last month."

"Really? That's great! She's been working really hard."

_I'm super  
No, nothing bugs me  
Everything is super when you're  
Don't you think I look cute in this hat  
These little pants, this matching tie  
That I got at Vogue_

Chrys's phone rang. "Alex? What's up?...Really? You're kidding!...No way...That's impossible!...Oh, yeah I kind of dumped him last night...Yeah, so now I need a new partner if they're going to have it like that....I know it's Monday, yeah I put him off for last...No, not because of that!...I'd rather dance with a rock....Can you?...Thanks _so_ much!...Yeah that would work...Uh, World Two right now...Thanks again, you rock the universe's socks...Yeah, I love you too. See you tomorrow." Chrys said, her face taking many expressions, the last being one of pure joy. "So, why did Alex call? Filling you in on the gossip?" Tatsu teased. "He was telling me that this year they're doing things different. There is no theme for the recital this year."

"I thought you said it was a contest?" Sasuke asked. "It is, but technically it is a recital for the studio. Alex's partner dumped him too, so he's partner-less; also, to really mix things up only partner-dances are allowed. He's coming here tomorrow so we can start a completely new routine. Knowing Alex, he'll be in the mood to dance with the soundtrack to _Moulin Rouge_; unless he's still bitter over the break-up." Chrys explained. "He can travel between Worlds too?"

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't have told him to come here tomorrow." Chrys said with a shrug similar to Mo's. "I've missed Alex; he's a lot of fun. I mean, who else can name all the lead dancers in the original _Cats_?" Mo laughed, looking delighted for the first time since the conversation started.

"C'mon, please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Pretty tomboy please with a gun on top?" Chrys begged Mo as they shopped. "No! I'm not going in there! It's too…Angel."  
"Mo, anything in the least bit girly is too 'Angel' for you." Chrys laughed, dragging Mo in anyway. "I promise, after this one stop we'll go to whichever store you want." She said. Mo just rolled her eyes as Chrys went rack to rack, looking for the perfect outfit, then shelf to shelf for the right shoes. "Here we go. These will work best." Chrys said, deciding to buy a pair of ballet shoes and a simple set of dark blue yoga pants and a sky blue tank top. "Finally, how does it take twenty minutes to buy a simple outfit?" Mo asked as they walked to the weapons store. "Simple, it's for tomorrow, so I have to be able to move properly. I have the dance _heels_ I need, but I needed ballet shoes. Ones that _aren't_ worn through."  
"They wouldn't be worn through if you didn't dance so much."  
"Dancing is my hobby, it relaxes, it calms, it reduces stress, it keeps me flexible, it is fun!" Chrys laughed as they entered the store.

~The Next Day~

"Alex!" Chrys shouted, jumping up and wrapping her arms around Alex as he spun her around. His dark hair was pulled back in ponytail while his green eyes were crinkled with his smile. "Sugarcane, I haven't seen you in so long!" He said, putting her down and holding her at arm's length so he could see her. "Eugene was no good for you, I told you he was holding you back, but did you listen?" He said as he shook his head. "Alex!" Mo shouted, running up behind him and jumping on his back. "Sugar, I thought you were above jumping on my back." Alex laughed as he was hugged on two sides. "We are never above jumping on your back. We are, if anything, more unrefined when it comes to it though." Angel said, coming up and giving Alex a hug. "Sugar-packet, who are you dancing with? Hopefully someone who can keep up with you." Alex said, returning the hug after Mo got off him. "Nah, I'm not dancing this year. I haven't been practicing as much as Chrys or you." Angel said. "Alex!" Tatsu cried, coming out of nowhere and jumping into his arms. "Hey Sugarplum Fairy, how's my youngest dance partner?" Alex laughed. "I quit, remember? But I'm great." Tatsu said. "Oh, yeah. This is my older brother, Sasuke." She added when Sasuke cleared his throat. "Well, Sugarcane, shall we get practicing?" Alex asked. "We shall." Chrys said, giving him a noisy kiss.

"I was thinking something from _Moulin Rouge_ what do you think?" Chrys asked her partner. "Depends, because I was thinking something new, like _Your Guardian Angel_ or _Face Down_. Sugarcane, you're amazing at stage make-up, but I can see through it. What happened and which Eugene did it? I'm going to kill him for this."

"You can't kill him, he's a flippin' immortal. Besides, I really don't want to go into it. I'm going to talk to Mo later so she can heal the bruises. Okay so I was thinking…" With that, the two got to planning each dance for each song, to decide on the one they were using later.

"Okay, how about twirl, twirl, dip, lift?" Alex asked as they sat down, guzzling water. "Yeah, that might work. As long as we time it carefully." Chrys agreed, standing up; holding out a hand to help up Alex. Taking their places, Chrys began to start to sequence. Alex dipped her gracefully, then lifted her up…and dropped her. "Ouch. That probably wasn't the best thing to try." Chrys said, staying where she fell on top of him.

* * *

**Kitten: Oo, this will be an interesting development. What will people think? Will Alex be hurt? Did he get hurt when Chrys fell on him? Is Chrys hurt?**

**Jade: Kitten, what are you doing?**

**Camillia: I think she's trying to add drama. But the drama comes in later. It doesn't need any help.**

**Kitten: I know, but I just wanted to hint towards the upcoming events in _Exam and A Date_.**

**Pheonix: It doesn't need help. Now say good-bye to all the nice readers until next time.**

**Kitten: Bye bye! ~**


	8. Exam And A Date

**Kitten: Gomenasai! (Japanese)**

**Pheonix: Bekümmert! (German)**

**Camillia: Désolé! (French)**

**Jade: Sorry!**

**Momoko: You see, I didn't get home until almost 8 pm on Thursday night. I had the chapter all set to upload, went to upload it...and Fanfiction said it wasn't able to upload it! I fixed the problem, and for those also reading _Screwing With Heaven_, that chapter is going up on Tuesday with the third one as well. School started last Tuesday, so I'm still getting into the swing of things and trying to juggle homework, cheerleading, writing club, anime club, my fan fictions, my writing festival entry, and my social life outside school.**

**Jade: Senior year is always the hardest, and in the coming weeks Momoko will work on getting the schedule down. She's still updating _Who She Is_ on Thursdays and from now on, if she misses a week she will post two chapters the following Thursday so she can stay on schedule.**

**Momoko: I DO NOT OWN _NARUTO_! Although I did read the newest chapter.**

* * *

Exam And A Date

A knock on the door caused Chrys to stir. "Mm, who is it?" She asked, turning her head to the other side so she could see the door. "Chrys? It's us; Temari, Kankuro and Gaara." Temari's voice called through the door. Chrys's eyes widened in shock. "Give me a second!" She called out, looking around and realizing she fell asleep on Alex's bare chest. "Alex, get up!" She whispered, hitting him. "Ow, Sugarcane that hurt." He said softly, opening his eyes a crack. "Get up you lazy butt." Chrys said as she got up, tossing him his shirt. She looked down at herself and remembered she was in her sports bra because it had gotten too hot in the room while they were practicing. "Chrys, are you okay?" Kankuro called through. "Fine, just looking for something." She called out distractedly, pulling on her tank top and fixing her ponytail as best she could. Then she opened the door. "What were you looking for?" Temari asked, eyeing her hair with suspicion. "Uh, well, I had dropped a pen behind my bed, and then I got stuck upside-down, wedged between the wall and the bed." She lied, trying to not sound guilty. "Hey, has anyone seen Mo?" Alex asked, coming up behind Chrys. The Sand Sibling's eyes widened when they saw him put an arm around Chrys's waist and rest his chin on her head. "I think I saw Mo leaving when we came up. Who are you?" Temari asked flustered. "Oh, I'm Alex. Didn't Sugarcane tell you?"

"Alex, I just opened the door, how would I tell them?" Chrys asked turning and looking at him. "Oh, so you haven't even told them that you dance, have you?"

"Alex, can you do me a favor? Please be quiet for a second. Act like you're backstage at _The Nutcracker_, opening night."

"Aw, but I can't peek out of the curtain to look at the cuties in the audience and on stage."

"Well, you're not hiding from the audience, as much as people I know."

"Still, if everyone here is as beautiful as the one I'm looking at, I'm moving here."

"Wait, who do you find beautiful?" Chrys asked, thrown off a little. "You know I'm a sucker for blue eyes." He said as Chrys rolled her own blue eyes. "Well, try not to fall so hard."

"I won't, but I can't believe you're shoving me backstage, now I can't hear what you're saying."

"That would be the point. Just because you are Queen of The Sugarplum Fairies, doesn't mean you can blurt things out without thinking." Chrys scolded him. Then she shoved him in the room and closed the door behind her as she walked onto the porch. "So, who exactly is he?" Temari asked, casting the door a suspicious glance. "My dance partner. We have a contest-slash-recital coming up in the next two months which means we put in the work designing the routine this month and practice it like hell next month until we have it perfect."

"He's kind of cute, think I could date him?" Temari asked, obviously pleased with Chrys's answer. "Uh, I doubt it actually; and not because we have to get our butts in motion because we're behind, but because recently his dance partner, my cousin, dumped him. We're working together because recently I dumped my dance partner as well."

"Oh, so he's still a little sore over it."

"Yeah, he thought they were meant to be. And of course, Mary can't talk to her twin and tell me so I could warn Alex either. He's such a softie."

"Did I just hear that right? A _guy _is a softie."

"Well, yeah. Joe really broke his heart. I don't care if he is my cousin, I'm going to slap him senseless next time I see him."

"Wait, Alex is gay?"

"Yeah, and Gaara-sama, apparently he wants to date you." Chrys said, trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably. Unfortunately, Gaara didn't find it as amusing. "So, uh, what song are you dancing to?" Kankuro asked, trying to clear the awkwardness of the moment. "We haven't decided. We've come up with routines for _Face Down_, _Your Guardian Angel_ and _Cat and Mouse_ for songs that are more modern. We passed out figuring out the routine for _El Tango De Roxanne_ and _Elephant Love Song_ from _Moulin Rouge_."

"Going romantic? I never would have believed it." Mo said, coming up and tugging on Kankuro's hat. "Yeah, I really don't want to do _Face Down_ or _Your Guardian Angel_ because I don't want Eugene to know that he bothered me. Besides, if we go with sadder songs Alex will stay sad, so romantic songs should cheer him up. Especially ones from his favorite movie."

"The movie is about a prostitute."

"It was never advertised as such."

"One of the lines is '_The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee_' from _Elephant Love Song_. Then there is '_Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light. Walk the streets for money. You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right__._' You tell me that doesn't scream prostitution."

"You're just bitter because you weren't able to get the apple tree to grow yesterday." Chrys said with a shrug. "So have you broken in the shoes yet?" Mo asked conversationally. "Yeah, I knew I should've had a clone break them in yesterday; but I forgot how painful these were to break in. I swear one of my blisters is going to bleed tomorrow."

"What shoes do you have to break in?" Temari asked. "My dance shoes. Ballroom and ballet. I swear it is the most torturous part of dance."

"I thought the torturous part was on point, or when your partner can't catch you to save _his_ life."

"Nope, those rank second."

"How many times were you dropped?" Temari asked. "Um, around ten. Then Eugene finally started catching me a few years ago."

"Eugene? Like the Eugene you said you were dumping?"

"Yeah, we knew each other through dance; then we got bored and started dating. Biggest mistake ever to date him, best choice not to dance with him anymore." Chrys said. "I told her and told her that all Eugene was going to do was hurt her; but no, she couldn't listen to me. She is so stubborn." Alex said, stepping outside behind Chrys. "Sugar, there you are! We had wondered where you went!" Alex said happily, pulling Mo into another hug. "I had to buy some food. Now, since it is six, would you all like to stay to eat?" Mo offered everyone. "We'll stay." Gaara said emotionlessly, although he looked a little worried about how Alex was eying him. "Sorry, Sugars, I have to go back to World Four; my VCR is dead so I can't TiVo _Ugly Betty_, she is so amazing."

"Aw, but I bought bananas and everything."

"I'm sorry Sugar, but I'll be back tomorrow for sure. And Sugarcane; I'm bringing more music, I'll even try to get your music from Mary, as long as I don't see Joe that is."

"Well, if you do see him, tell me and we'll practice at the studio the day after tomorrow, then I can give him hell for breaking your heart." Chrys said as she gave him a hug before he walked through the portal of rainbows.

"I think that has to be one of the most awkward introductions I've ever been in." Kankuro said as they ate dinner. "I think I've been through worse." Mo said. "How much worse?"

"Let me see, I was meeting my father, only he _still_ doesn't know I'm his daughter, and my Mother appears with very little warning. So I'm standing there as she yells at me because she's drunk and then after she leaves I have to tell him that, yeah, that is the woman he fell in love with. It'll be even more awkward when she finally tells him I'm his daughter. Besides, remember when you met my Mother and I was hiding behind you?"

"Dude, remember how my father was when he found out I was Rosemary's daughter? He's like 'who'd she marry' and when I told him no one, he didn't figure out that he's my father. Then when Mom came through _her_ portal I thought for sure she was going to tell him point blank." Chrys said. "You're families are messed up." Gaara said as he shook his head. "Yours is better I assume?"

"Okay, so my Uncle tried to kill me when I was five on my father's orders, and he relished the assignment because my mother, his sister, died giving birth to me. Then there is the fact that before his death my father was the Kazekage and scared of the power I had."

"Plus Kankuro was scared witless of you and so was I. Then you also said you didn't even consider us your siblings." Temari put in. "See, your family is as screwy as ours." Angel said. "How do you think your father is going to react when he finds out you're his daughter?" Kankuro asked. "Well, he'll either be really happy to the point where it is embarrassing, or he will deny that I'm related to him. In a way I'm hoping it's the latter."

"That is cold." Sasuke said, biting into a tomato chunk. "Dude, you know who my father is, would you want to be related to him? He called my mother his _Yoko Bakemono_."

~The Next Week~

"So, good news everyone, the exams are here." Gai-sensei said, striking his 'good-guy' pose for effect. "So basically remember the teams you are on. Angel, Naruto, Sasuke you are all one team. Chrys, Mo, Tatsu you are the other team." Kakashi-sensei said, looking up from his book. "Time to go inside. If you pass these exams you will be Chuunin and then we will no longer be considered you senseis." Jiraiya said. "Sugars, good luck to each of you. Tell me how it goes as soon as it is over, you know where you'll find me." Alex said, having come to support them. "Thanks for coming Alex. And FYI, as soon as this portion of the exam is over we're getting back to practice while I train for the next part." Chrys said ominously as they went inside. "You're a bitch!" Alex shouted after their retreating backs.

"How will you practice a dance routine while getting ready for tomorrow? It's impossible." Sasuke said as they walked in the room, being the last teams to arrive. "I'll find a way." Chrys said with a shrug, glancing around carefully and mentally measuring each ninja's strength. "I'd say this will be interesting; after all, we have the skills and knowledge." Mo said softly, having done the same as her sister. "What do you want to do after we pass today?" Angel asked her sisters. "I was thinking more training, you know, so we can pass the second part as well." Mo answered. "You know what I was thinking, although since we aren't on the same team anymore, are you sure you want to train with us?" Chrys asked. "Good point, I hope you realize that you are the _only_ all girl team here. All other teams have two guys and one girl." Angel said. "Whatever." Tatsu said, looking around and carefully watching every team's reaction to each other.

(Yeah, I'm skipping. I'm going right into the written exam)

Tatsu ended up seated next to a guy from the Sand Village a few rows behind Mo, who was seated next to Sasuke and a girl from the Mist Village. Chrys was seated on the other side of the room, rows in front of Angel, but since she was next to a cute guy Tatsu was worried that Chrys would get distracted and not take the exam. Naruto was across the room from Angel. Already each girl had figured out the point of the exam. The trouble was how to cheat inconspicuously. Suddenly inspiration hit.

'Testing one two, testing one two.' Tatsu said in Chrys and Mo's heads. Or at least those were the heads she was aiming for. Naruto slumped in his chair, grabbing his head. 'Tatsu, get out of Naruto's head before you cause him to pass out.' Chrys said dryly. 'Sorry, this is the first time I've used this technique in a crowded room.' Tatsu apologized, pulling her mind out of Naruto's. 'Well, who am I talking to?' Tatsu asked to double check her aim. 'Mo here.'

'Chrys is here as well.'

'That all? I didn't accidently get one of the Chuunins involved in this?' Tatsu asked worriedly. 'Nope. Do you have answers?' Mo assured her. 'No; the person next to me is clutching his head and staring hopelessly at his paper.'

'The cutie next to me has his answers down. I've got them written down in ice. I'll tell you them right now.' Chrys told them the answers.

'So easy, thank you Chrys!' Mo cheered; her voice quiet so she wouldn't cause either of her teammates to clutch their head in pain. 'So, what songs have you thought of with Alex?' Tatsu asked her sister. 'So far we're either doing _El Tango De Roxanne_ or _Cat and Mouse_. I almost killed him when he suggested _Love Me or Hate Me_ though.' Chrys said. 'You had a reason. You can't dance to that song; you always end up singing it.' Mo said. 'Thank you; remind him of that when we see him after the exam is over. By the by, how much time is left?'

"Time for the final question!" The proctor, Ibiki, called out. 'Apparently fifteen minutes.' Mo said, lightly.

(Once again feeling lazy, so everyone on the two teams stayed and passed the first part of the exams. However, the girl next to Mo and the guy next to Chrys both left, turns out they were on the same team and their other member wanted out. Anko just left after explaining what she expected everyone to do the next day.)

"Hey, congratulations on passing." The Sand ninja said; turning to face Tatsu as everyone got up. "You too. I'm Tatsu."

"Tomimaru. Want to get some ramen? I heard Ichiraku's Ramen has the best, but I figure it would be best to go there with someone who knew where it was." He said, his dark hair glinting and becoming darker as a light blush met his tan skin. "Sure, but I'll have to let my siblings know where I'm going. They can be a bunch of worrywarts." Tatsu said apologetically. "If it makes them more comfortable they can come with us, I'm sure my team would also want to try the ramen." Tomimaru said. "I think that would be insane in all honesty."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Four. Three older sisters, none of whom are related to me, and an older brother." Tatsu said, now it was her turn to blush lightly. "Tatsu, are you trying to convince someone to hate us?" Mo asked coming up, wearing some of her baggiest ninja clothes.

"This is your sister?"

"Yes, this is my eldest sister; Mo. Angel is behind her, while my other sister is talking to the blond guy."

"Let me guess, the blond guy is your older brother?"

"No, he's on my brother's team though." Tatsu said as Sasuke came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "This would be my older brother." She gestured to said guy as another pair of guys came up.

"Hm, then it does sound a little insane for all…eight of us going for ramen." Tomimaru said with a slight laugh. "Ramen?" One of the guys asked, his red hair reflecting the light as he turned to look at the group. "I take it you like ramen?" Chrys asked him. "Definitely, the only thing better is bananas." He said. "I'm Dai, what's your name?" He asked Chrys. "Chrysanthemum. Brownie points if you can pronounce it correctly."

"Chrysanthemum." He said slowly, "So, how many points does it take to get a brownie?" Chrys laughed a little. "Well, it takes a quite a few unfortunately. Hey Tatsu, I'm going to go meet up with Alex, knowing him he'll be worried if none of us go meet him for sushi. Besides, I have to talk to him about the transition." Chrys said with an apologetic smile aimed at Dai. "I knew it, he keeps dropping you." Angel said. "We're trying to pull a 3-count transition in one count, it has to be changed."

"Well, go talk dance moves Chrys; I'm sure he'll be overflowing with happiness when he hears we all made it to the next part." Mo said as Chrys walked off with a wave, not really caring about how long a transition took. "So, Chrysanthemum has a boyfriend named Alex?" Dai asked slightly confused, but even more so when the girls burst out laughing. "No, they would never date each other. They love each to bits, but they would never date." Angel said between laughs.

"I honestly don't get how that works."

"How can I put this? Both can describe themselves with the song _I Must Not Chase the Boys_." Mo said after a moment. "Ah, that would explain a lot then." Dai said. "Personally, I'm not hungry, you guys know where to find me if you need me." Angel said as she walked out with, what seemed, hardly a care in the world. But inside she was worried.

"Okay, so I'm going to train. See you in about an hour." Sasuke said, dragging Naruto out by the back of his jacket. "Hey! Why are you dragging me along?!"

"Because you are weak. Baka." Their insults could be heard as they walked out of the building. "So, who wants ramen?" Tomimaru asked the group. "I'm in." The unnamed member said, "I'm Haru by the way." He introduced himself. Then they all walked out.

* * *

**Momoko: I didn't get this posted because I am weak. If I really was determined I could've had this posted. I fail at life and you, dedicated readers, should not be subject to my horrible updating skills. Maybe I should just give up on this story.**

**Jade: Momoko! Don't talk like that! You have the chapter up and people are reading it!**

**Pheonix: Do you want me to slap you? I will unless you get out of this funk.**

**Momoko: Fine; as long as people look forward to chapter 9; _Flirting With Ramen_. And yes, I am aware of how strange the chapter titles are, thank you very much.**


	9. Flirting With Ramen

****

Momoko: Please don't yell at me. I know this is late and you have every reason to, but I feel hung-over, only without the side effects of alcohol.

**Kitten: Last night was the Homecoming Dance for her school. Momo-chan was up until 3 in the morning, and Friday she was out in the rain for two hours at the game.**

**Jade: But the new chapter is here! Have no fear!**

**Pheonix: Just remember that Momoko does NOT own Naruto. No matter how much she wishes otherwise; because if she did she would know the ending.**

* * *

**Flirting With Ramen**

Angel walked out of the building, trying not to let herself become a pessimist. She took a deep breath and hurried towards the training grounds. "I'm horrible. I almost quit! I can't quit, not ever. If I quit then she's won." Angel scolded herself as she trained herself. "Who's won?" A voice asked behind her. Angel turned to see Lee. "My Mother, and if she wins then it proves how pathetic I am."

"Why do you say you are pathetic?"

"It's just…because of stuff."

"Like what?"

"Stuff you wouldn't believe."

"Try me." He dared. "Okay. So, my Mother is a demonic vampire. My Father is mortal. So I'm half-demonic vampire."

"Okay…"

"Well, my Mother never told my Father that I was born. So I'm trying to convince her to tell him."

"But?"

"Two problems; one, she is World One at the moment. Two, she wants things to go back to how they were before I was born."

"What about him?"

"I think he suspects, but he hasn't said anything. He _does_ know that I'm her daughter though."

"Is it the same for Mo and Chrys too?"

"Yeah. Neither of their Fathers know the truth either."

"How do you think your Father will react?"

"I'm afraid he might spaz out a little, or get over emotional about it. Or worse, he'll deny that I'm his illegitimate child."

"You're too nice for him to deny you're his child."

"But sometimes it doesn't matter how nice you are, it all depends on _what_ you are."

"Does it seem that he cares, or at least cared, about your Mother."

"He called her his Yoko Bakemono, so it would seem he cared for her. The problem is they haven't seen each other in about…sixteen years."

"Well, to take your mind off that do you want to go to Ichiraku's for some ramen?"

"Sure." Angel said with a genuine smile, letting out a slight giggle when Lee pulled her along and they were running up the path to the shop.

~Off With Mo and Tatsu~

"So what do you think of the ramen?" Mo asked Haru as they ate. "It's good. I honestly can't understand someone choosing sushi over ramen."

"Well, they needed to cover movements for a contest they have coming up." Mo explained as someone walked in, pulling someone else. "But ramen has a lot of carbs." A guy said, right before a slap resounded in the now-hushed restaurant. "You big baby, just eat it. It's really good, and better for you than raw fish." A girl said sternly. "Sugarcane, why are you so mean today?"

"I feel like being mean."

"Hey Sugar, Sugarplum Fairy!" The guy said, coming over and sitting on the other side of Tatsu. "Sorry about him, he's really…eccentric." Chrys apologized before she ordered her ramen and picked out a ramen for Alex. "Chrysanthemum, so you came after all." Dai commented as Chrys sat next to him. "Yeah, I had to drag _him_ by the ear though." She said; jabbing a finger at Alex as he tentatively tried the chicken ramen set in front of him. "He doesn't eat a lot ramen?"

"He's a dancer, so he's afraid of gaining the slightest amount of weight. But I couldn't take one more sushi restaurant."

"Why do you want to stop eating sushi? You haven't had any in…when was the last time you were at the studio?" Alex asked, pouting slightly even though he had finished gulping down his ramen. "I was at the studio about three months ago."

"Then you haven't had sushi in three months!"

"Sugarplum Queen, I don't live off sushi like you. Besides, I really want to get back to practicing that transition. I was thinking instead of throw, catch, hold, drop, spin; we could simplify it so it's roll out, roll in, spin. It isn't as flashy, but it doesn't take too long."

"That depends, you would have to be on point so that I can spin and move you at the same time so we can get to our next movement."

"I know, of course I would be on point."

"Then we could work that in, although can we end with a lift?"

"Why not?" Chrys laughed, giving him a noisy kiss. "Can you please not talk about dance? Not everyone wants to hear the minutest detail of your performance. Besides, I thought you also wanted to do a final, anal retentive, double-check of your Jutsus. How will you do that and work practice into the mix?" Mo asked. "I was thinking just fixing the transition then go to training."

"Same here. Seriously, I don't want to take you away from the training you have to do. But at the same time I want to win the contest so I can rub it in Joe's smug face." Alex said, ordering another bowl of the same ramen. "And by working through lunch we were able to finish and have-Angel?" Chrys cut off, looking past Mo to where Angel and Lee were walking in, laughing about something.

"Okay, I would say this is an interesting day." Alex said as his second ramen was set in front of him, "Just so you know, I'm going to go to the studio after I finish this delicious ramen. Then I'm going to practice. I'll even get Mary to help. Since she still hasn't found a partner."

"Okay, you just better show up tomorrow because we won't have any practice time for a while."

"I know Sugarcane. You really should listen to Sugar more and not try to take on too many things at once. Otherwise you'll end up failing everything."

"I got it." Chrys said, slurping up a few noodles, causing Dai to laugh. "I think that is the first time I've actually heard a girl slurp noodles."

"Really? Then you should hear me licking my fingers from eating greasy fried gizzard. Best food ever made, and the grease tastes the same as the meat." Chrys said, giving Dai a flirty smile. "Mm, greasy fried meat; sounds like we have similar tastes." Dai teased. "Quite possibly."

"You don't look like you would be interested in being a ninja." Tomimaru remarked as he sat next to Tatsu. "What do you mean? I look weak?" Tatsu asked, getting insulted as she misinterpreted his meaning. "No, I mean you're so pretty. It just, it's hard to think that in the next part of the exam we'll be enemies. Of course, you probably realize how pretty you are." He said, turning a dull red as he said that, shoving his foot further into his mouth. Tatsu giggled a little. "You're the first to say that. I'm not told I'm pretty. Actually I've never been complimented on my looks before." She said shyly.

"Now that is a crime. No one has ever told you how amazing you look?"

"I'm always considered the baby of that family, no matter which family people look at."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my nii-san and I are biologically related. However, my onee-chans and I aren't related. I was adopted by Chry's Mom. So, none of my sisters are related to each other."

"Sounds like an interesting family."

"It actually seems normal to me. I guess I've just gotten so used to it."

"Hey, Tatsu-chan, I'm dragging these two to practice. We'll be at the compound's training ground when you finish eating." Angel told her sister as Scarlett and Gai walked into the shop. Tatsu and Tomimaru looked down at their empty bowls. "Go practice, the next part is really hard." Tomimaru said; paying for both their ramen bowls before she could protest. "Arigato Tomimaru-kun." Tatsu said, blushing as she walked back to the compound.

'Why do I feel guilty? I shouldn't feel guilty at all. I have nothing to feel guilty about. So why do I?' Tatsu thought to herself as she walked along the road, not noticing there was someone in front of her until she ran into them. "Ah, I'm so sorry Suzuko-chan!" Tatsu said, looking at her friend. "I'm okay. Nani? What's wrong Tatsu? You look really worried." She asked, falling into step as she walked with Tatsu. "Well, I feel nervous and guilty. Nervous because the second part of the Chuunin is tomorrow. But I have no clue why I feel guilty."

"Well, what were you doing before you felt guilty?"

"Talking to this guy named Tomimaru from the Sand Village. He called me pretty."

"Aw, I wish I had a guy who would call me pretty. But do you have another guy who would call you pretty?"

"No, that's why I don't know why I feel guilty. If anything it's probably because of Zane."

"Oh, who's Zane?"

"He's this guy I really liked back when I was in World Four. But I haven't seen him in like, three months."

"That is strange. I hope you do well on your next part of the exams. Shino-nii-san said it is really hard and dangerous. I hope you don't get injured." Suzuko said, giving Tatsu a hug. "See you Suzuko-chan!" Tatsu called as her friend walked into her home.

"Hey! Tatsu-chan! Where are your sisters?" Kankuro asked; catching up to her as his siblings lagged behind. "Training, what else? I'm headed there right now actually."

"You're training now? Why not earlier?"

"We never take a day off from training. But if you're interested, since Lee is already there as well, would you be interested in sparring with us?" Tatsu offered. "You want to lose little girl?" Temari asked challenging the young Uchiha. "First of all, I'm not _that_ little. Secondly, I won't lose." Tatsu said confidently, rising to the challenge. "I'll have to pass. I have to find that little sneak Tomimaru." Kankuro said with a sigh. "Why do you call him a little sneak?" She asked; her curiosity enticed. "The team was supposed to check in and tell me if they passed or not. Since Tomimaru is the oldest on the team the others look up to him, to an extent, and I haven't heard from any of them yet." He complained to her. "Oh, well, I'm sure they passed."

"But how do you know for sure?"

"I was just eating ramen with them." Kankuro sent her a glare. "Hey, I was hungry and it's not like I knew they had to check in with you." Tatsu said, holding her hands up in defense. "Just because I know you, I'm letting you off." Kankuro said with a glare, causing Tatsu and Temari to giggle.

* * *

**Contest!!!**

**What to do: Match the Muse (Jade, Kitten, Pheonix, Camillia) with the girl modeled after them (Mo, Chrys, Angel, Tatsu).**

**Prize: One-shot from me.**

**How to win: message me, or submit a review, with your guess. If you are correct you will recieve a message from me telling you that you have won and what topics I am able ot base one-shots off of. You willl choose, of course. If you do not guess correctly then I will ask you to try again. Also, I will _not_ tell you if someone guesses it correctly until October 8, because I will then be telling the usernames of _all_ people who guessed correctly. Only the first person will win the one-shot however.**

**Contest Ends: October 8, 2009 (closest Thursday to Naruto's birthday)**

**Jade: I hope you try hard and enjoy the new chapter.**


	10. Sibling Rivalry

**Momoko: okay, ready for some really confusing hints to make up for missing a few weeks? If you're not...deal with it.**

**Kitten: **_And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong_

And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here

**Jade:**_ If I live to be a hundred  
And never see the seven wonders  
That'll be alright  
If I dont make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a grammy  
Im gonna be just fine  
cause I know exactly who I am_

**Camillia:** _So what you see is what you get  
A girl of no regrets  
I'm not ideal - I'm quite absurd  
I'm just an imperfect girl  
I rise above this perfect world  
I'm just an imperfect, imperfect girl_

**Pheonix:** _Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' with the marionette  
Are you happy now?_

**Momoko: I don't own Naruto!**

**

* * *

Sibling Rivalry**

"Hey Tatsu! Over here! Quick or you'll never believe it!" Angel's voice called over to them as they began to descend the path to the training grounds. Tatsu quickly ran ahead, the others following behind at a slower pace. "I see it, and I don't believe it." Tatsu said as the Sand Siblings came up behind her. There, in the center of the training ground, was a very pissed off looking Chrys, her hair that had been pulled back was now a tangled mess around her shoulders, her make-up had come off and her bruises were visible. "I'm going to kill him!" Chrys shouted, attacking the tree trunk repeatedly, each time she hit harder. "Ugh!" She cried out in frustration, pulling a gun. "I don't care if I can't kill him, I will hurt him to the point he'll wish he could die!" She said loudly, letting bullets out of the gun with deadly accuracy, hitting the bulls-eye of the target every time. "Who's she going to kill?" Tatsu asked conversationally, as though Chrys going insane was an everyday occurrence. "Eugene; who else. Turns out, he was able to join the Chuunin exams at the last minute. He's on a team from the Mist and I'm pretty sure she has dated two-thirds of the team, the other one-third she would never touch." Angel explained. "Tatsu, I'm sorry but I'll have to kill Zane! Little bastard is his fuckin' cousin! They're both assholes!" Chrys called out, oblivious to the Siblings. "Oh, Zane joined the team with Greg and Eugene?" Tatsu asked, surprised that she wasn't excited to see Zane. "Yeah, basically she's all set to give Eugene all the injuries he gave her and more." Mo commented to Tatsu before turning back to Chrys. "We can't use guns in the exams!" She called out. "Fucker!" Chrys shouted, throwing the empty weapon at the tree trunk where it smashed to pieces.

"Ah, there you-" Kakashi was cut off as he ducked under the shurikins Chrys threw at the tree behind him. "Okay, is there a reason she threw shurikin at me?" Kakashi asked after making it over to the others. "She wasn't aiming for you. She was aiming behind you...I think." Tatsu said as Chrys glared at them. "I don't care what you say; I'm going to murder him in his sleep if I have to. Then I'll kill him when he's awake. Then again during the exams. I'm going to break every bone possible, and then I'll cut off every appendage on him, and then his limbs. Then after I stab him in the heart a few times I'm going to cut off his head."

"Wait, Eugene or Greg?" Angel asked for clarity, although she had a good idea of who it was. "Eugene of course. Greg I'll probably kill for fun, but then Zane because once he's dead he _stays_ that way." Chrys answered, throwing kunai at a human target, hitting the very limbs she was talking about and a few others. "Who?" Kakashi asked, looking for an answer. "Okay, Eugene and Greg are brothers. They are both Chrys's ex-boyfriends. Well, things went badly with Eugene, especially since he was her dance partner for a few years. They joined up with Zane, this guy Tatsu likes, and are in the Chuunin exams as Mist ninja on the same team." Angel explained. "Oh, so they both dumped Chrys." Kakashi said, thinking it was a broken heart that had her wanting to kill the guys. Mo let out a laugh. "Chrys and I are never dumped. Greg and Eugene are also my ex-boyfriends by the way. We always dump the guys. But before they broke up Eugene and Chrys got into many heated 'arguments'. She wants to kill Eugene though, and, personally, I won't stop her. Eugene makes a good punching bag."

"This is a person you're talking about."

"He is not a person! He's a fucking immortal bastard!" Chrys shouted, throwing a kunai between Mo and Kakashi so it was wedged in the tree behind them. "That is why he makes such a good punching bag. You can load him up with as many bullets you want and he'll just walk it off. The bad part about that is he gets pissed. Not as pissed as Chrys is now of course, although she can be worse at times, but still pissed enough to hurt someone. He's not above actually resorting to violence against people who aren't immortal." Mo said. "Tatsu, stop trying to get me to calm down or I swear I will find a way to block you out. Or even worse I'll give you flashes of disturbing images." Chrys yelled. "Like what?" Tatsu asked her aloud, before going back into Chrys's mind.

Michael Jackson was grinding with Orochimaru, front on, before Tatsu expected, especially since Chrys hadn't taken a break. "That is just disgusting! How much worse can you get?" Tatsu shouted, clutching her head in disgust. "What did you see?" Kankuro asked. "M-Michael Jackson, grinding with O-O-Oro…" Tatsu trailed off, unable to continue. But her sisters and Kakashi already had the image in their heads. They each shuddered, Angel almost as bad as Tatsu. "Who's Michael Jackson?" Kankuro asked.

"He looks like Orochimaru, only his nose collapsed from plastic surgery; he is also a child predator. He mainly goes for boys under fourteen." Mo explained. That got the Siblings to shudder.

"Okay, can we actually spar? Or are we going to watch Chrys vent her fury against a tree?" Mo asked, moving some plants so they held Chrys in place and fetched her weapons; putting them in her weapons pouch. "I hate it when you do this! But if you're doing this then why not heal my face! I hate the bruises on it!" Chrys called out, still furious. "I won't heal you until you calm down." Mo told her sternly. Chrys huffed out a breath. "Fine, I'm calm now. Will you please get the plants to let me go?" Chrys said; the calm tone she used obviously forced. "You cool?" Tatsu asked, not trusting her sister's words completely. "Ice cold." She responded, the ends of her hair stiffing as though covered in ice. "Good." Mo said, releasing the plants. Chrys rolled her eyes and let her shoulders slump forward. "I say Tatsu and I spar first. Little girl here thinks she can beat me." Temari said, stepping into the training area with Tatsu. "Fine by me, I probably wouldn't even be able to fight at the moment. Did you see how much my aim sucked?" Chrys said, going to where Mo was then putting in earphones, doing movements with her hands as the music was pumped into her head. "What are you doing?" Kakashi asked his student. "Getting ready. I'm checking the tempo difference between the three songs. They have to be in a certain order or the dance will be thrown off, yet at the same time, they have to tell a story. Going from a one-sided love, to a story of abuse then ending on light note." She explained. "What songs are you doing? I thought you were only allowed to do one." Angel asked. "Well, since there are going to be scouts there we can do more than one song. The songs we chose are _El Tango De Roxanne_, _Face Down_ and _Semi-Charmed Life_."

"Aren't those risky choices?"

"It really depends on how we present the songs. Besides they passed the test."

"Oh, yeah because of how you…"

"We did not fall asleep like _that_. Besides, the point of that song is to lighten the mood, basically end it on a good note." Chrys explained. "Why don't you just dance to songs that have a more cheerful tone then?" Kakashi asked. "Too dull, that's why." Chrys said simply, "Shouldn't you be starting their spar?"

"Remember, I have DH skills against you." Tatsu reminded her opponent.

"DH?"

"Demon hunting." Tatsu said simply, her eyes glinting with excitement. "Begin!" Kakashi called, jumping from between the two girls. Immediately Temari was in the air on her fan. Tatsu smiled as she flicked open a lighter and waved her hand over the flame, pulling out four balls of fire. Temari had a smirk of her own as Tatsu put the lighter away and had two over each hand. "What are you going to do?" Temari called down, thinking she was out of range. Tatsu just gave a sweet smile as she threw the balls up at her. Two missed, one missing by an inch. While two hit the fan, causing Temari to go down. Temari had a plan though and smirked as she pulled out a kunai, but by then Tatsu was behind her with a katana to her neck. "You can give up." Tatsu whispered. "Never." Temari said, striking Tatsu in the side so she moved her weapon. "Never let your weapon down; no matter what the circumstances are." Temari said, slashing at Tatsu with her kunai. "Then watch what weapon your opponent is wielding." Tatsu laughed, lunging at Temari with the sword so it grazed her side. Temari let out a grunt as the weapon was pulled back; drawing blood. "Would you like to consider giving up now?" Tatsu asked as she activated her Sharingan. "Never would I even _consider_ giving up to a _Little Girl_. Ninpou Kamaitachi! (Ninja Art, Sickling Winds)" Temari said stubbornly, using her fire-singed fan to blow a gust of wind at Tatsu. "Ah, you are so kind." Tatsu laughed, "Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Fire Element, Grand Fireball Technique)" Tatsu shouted, taking a deep breath as the sharp wind came at her. The fireball grew with the wind, going towards Temari at a burning rate. As the fireball neared Temari leapt into the air. "Have to do better than that." Temari called, not noticing one of Tatsu's eyes starting to twitch.

"Summer Scorcher!" She shouted, causing a ring of fire to surround the two of them as Temari landed. "Tatsu, you better not burn anything too badly!" Mo called into the circle with a laugh. "No need to worry about the plants, _they_ will be just fine." Tatsu called back. "So you think you can play with fire?" Tatsu asked, tightening the circle, forcing Temari to walk towards the center or be burned. "I know I can play with fire. All you need to do is no how to avoid being burnt." Temari said, getting ready to jump up and out. But Tatsu saw it coming with her Sharingan, the flames grew in height, making them impossible to jump over, and even more so when they created a canopy above the two girls before returning to normal. "You're in my element now. I can control where you move, when you move and I can trap you in here if I so desire."

"Yeah right, the only way to get out is to either jump out, giving me a chance to get out at the same time, or let the fire down for a second, once again giving me the chance to get out."

"That's what you think. But you see, it's not like that with me." Tatsu said, stroking the flames with a caring hand. As she drew her hand away some of the flame followed, shaping itself into a kitten. The kitten leapt into Tatsu's arms, where the young girl started petting it. "That can't be real. This is a Genjutsu; I'm sure of it." Temari said, unfortunately sounding like she doubted her words. "Try petting her, I'm sure Sparky won't mind, although _you_ might have a few objections." Tatsu said lightly. Temari stepped towards her, the circle tightening so she couldn't go back. Temari reached out a hand and let it near the animal. As her hand got within a few inches of Sparky though, she drew her hands away. "That's hot."

"Of course, it's fire. Now you can either give up or I get out and tighten it until I can hear you scream." Tatsu said, starting to step away. "You wouldn't do that." Temari said, not believing her until Tatsu started walking through the flames. "Wait! Where are you going?" Temari cried as all that was able to be seen of Tatsu was her head. "Why, I'm going out of course. I don't want to be in here when you either lose your head screaming or you're burned." Tatsu said feigning innocence with her eyes wide. With that she walked all the way out and turned to face the others, Sparky still in her arms. "Show off." Chrys muttered as Tatsu started tightening the circle again and Temari started to scream as the flames got hot around her. "I give up!" Temari's cry echoed for a second as Tatsu stopped tightening the circle. With a shrug and a gleeful smile Tatsu took the flames down and made Sparky disappear. Temari was revealed, her eyes wide with the hem of her dress singed. "You were going to burn me." Temari said shocked. "I told you. I'm not a 'little girl' and that you weren't able to play with fire." Tatsu said. "Want some water? The first time she tried that to me I couldn't get enough." Chrys offered, holding out her water bottle. "No, I'm good." Temari said, sitting against a tree.

"Next spar. Who wants to fight?" Kakashi asked. "I think Chrys and Gaara should spar." Mo suggested. "Earth versus water? Not even water but _ice_? Bring it Mr. Sandman." Chrys said, stepping into a fighting stance as she faced Gaara. "Begin!" Kakashi called, jumping out of the way. Neither moved, silence rang like a bell through the training area. Chrys was simply staring at Gaara with calculating eyes while Gaara looked at her with a scowl. "He said 'begin'. Aren't you going to attack him Chrys?" Kankuro asked confused. "Why isn't _he_ attacking _her_?" Angel asked. "He likes to let others move first." Temari said, still a little shaky. "Screw that." Gaara said, moving his sand to attack. Chrys smiled seeing his style against her. "Suiton, Shuishouha! (Water Element, Water Wave)" Chrys shouted, causing a wave of water to crash against Gaara. Unfortunately his sand created a barrier, protecting him from the brunt of the attack, however his sand was then deemed useless because it was wet. "Here's an equation; water plus sand equals mud which is equal to a useless defense!" Chrys called to him.

"Well here's an equation for you; me plus mad equals your worst nightmare."

"I think I could actually be worse than you." Chrys said sweetly. "If that were the case then why do you have bruises?"

"You don't know anything!" Chrys shouted, a dull pink staining her face. "You say you can protect yourself, yet you let yourself be hurt. That makes no sense to me." Gaara said. "If you understood-"

"What I understand is that you let him hurt you because you were being stubborn."

"Shut up!" Chrys screamed, "Water Burial!" Chrys screamed as Gaara shouted his own attack, "Sand Coffin!" They were each in similar position wrapped in the others' respective element. Only Chrys had frozen the water so it was ice. Every time Gaara's sand tightened so did Chrys's ice so soon they were both blue in the face. Sensing the problem they released their elements and each grabbed a weapon. Gaara pulled out a kunai while Chrys took a katana out from the sheath hidden around her leg and another from her other leg. Grinning wildly she shook the waves of hair from in front of her face and cut her finger, allowing the blood onto only one of the blades. The right blade glowed white and snow markings on it lit up as soon as the blood touched it. Even the snowflake on the handle lit up. "Watch out!" Angel called to the others, pulling Lee so he wasn't standing behind Gaara. "Why? Her blade lit up." Kakashi asked, not following the girl's comment. "Exactly, she's going to go as far as possible." Tatsu said, backing up so she was as far from the point of the blade as possible. "You ready for it?" Chrys asked Gaara, her eyes narrowing in frustration. "Think you can land a hit?" Gaara retorted. "Frozen Heart Blade!" Chrys ran at Gaara, slashing the air in an attempt to wipe the smug smirk off her opponent's face. The blade thwacked against sand repeatedly as she relentlessly attacked and dodged the sand sent her way.

Chrys was gasping for air, trying not to show it, and with a grunt let blood fall on the second blade. On this one the marking glowed blue and the symbol was a water droplet. "Water Death Blade!" She shouted, running at the redhead again. The closer she got to him the brighter her katana glowed, soon chasing away all shadows in the area. Chrys brought both blades together, cutting his sand and hitting each cheek. Gaara saw his own blood and, before Chrys could land from jumping away, had her body wrapped in sand, getting tighter until she dropped the blades at his feet. Gaara reached down to pick up the Water Blade but as he touched it a huge shock went through his body, knocking him unconscious and causing his sand to fall. "You beat Gaara! How did you beat Gaara?" Temari shouted at Chrys in disbelief. "I don't know. The Water Blade only does that if a demon touches it." Chrys said confused. "Did you just kill my brother?" Temari demanded as she crouched next to her sibling. "No, no the affects should wear off momentarily." Chrys said, worried now since Gaara still wasn't moving. "My doctor said that to me once." Evelyn commented, appearing out of nowhere and giving almost everyone a heart attack. "What happened?" Mo asked confused as she regained her voice. "I left this world, had you, got drunk, sent you to World Four, and the rest you know."

"Well, I'm sure we can rule _that_ out." Gaara grunted, sitting up. "Gaara!" Temari shrieked, giving him a hug. He sat there a moment stunned, before pushing her off. "Kiku Sayo Lane! What the hell was that? Using a demon hunting weapon in a spar!" An angry voice called through the trees. "Shit." Chrys whispered as she covered her face in her hands. "Kiku! What is your excuse?" Rosemary asked, landing in front of her daughter. "Uh, well, you see, um…it's really hard to explain. While I find a way to explain it so you don't _murder_ me, why don't you talk to Kakashi-sensei? I'm sure you two could find something to talk about that would take, oh I don't know, the rest of the day to explain?" Chrys said sheepishly. "Not now. Explain yourself; you are only to use your demon weapons when you're either out of chakra or trying to defeat a demon. Considering I saw the spar, don't try to tell me you were out of chakra."

"Hehe, then you didn't see me _before_ the spar. I was kind of burning up my chakra-and bullets-because I was mad at Eugene."

"The immortal Eugene?"

"Yeah, see just so you know, Eugene and I aren't dancing this year; or ever again for that matter. I kind of have serious issues with him right now, and I probably will until _he_ dies."

"Either you explain or I will find a way to make you positively miserable."

"I can't explain, not here at least. I will admit, I was pushing my limit emotionally and chakra-wise so I did the stupid thing and used my weapons from World One; however, I will not explain a damn thing about why I'm pissed at Eugene until you have the guts to tell _him_ about my existence. It's been fifteen years; sixteen next month. I think it's time you let your little secret out." Chrys said, standing before her mother adamantly, although she had a nervous twitch in her leg. "Kiku, how many times do I have to tell you-"

"And how many times do I have to remind you that by withholding that information you are insulting not just _him_, but also me! It seems that all I am to you at times is a burden, or an accident; just, something that never should have happened. Sometimes I swear, I am ashamed, not because you haven't been a good mother in the main part, but because you choose the cowardly path instead of owning up." Chrys impatiently brushed away a few tears before going to the edge of the training area; deep in the shadow of the trees. Rosemary just stood there though; she had never thought that was the message she sent her daughter. Then she walked to the other side and sat behind a tree, refusing to show how much she was affected.

"Uh, next spar. Mo and Kankuro." Kakashi said uncertainly. "Awesome." Mo said as she walked into the area and Kankuro unwrapped Karasu. "Oh, pretty dolly Kankuro." Mo laughed as she saw the puppet. "It's not a doll!" Kankuro snapped. "Sure, that's what they all say about their toys." Mo teased lightly with a smirk and a wink. "Begin!" Kakashi said, jumping away from the pair.

Kankuro moved his puppet forward, attacking quickly. Mo, literally, danced out of the way then, as Karasu threw kunai, did a round off back tuck to land behind Kankuro. "Mine." She breathed in his ear. Kankuro smirked and moved Karasu to where she was, trapping her inside. "Better than that Kitty. Attacking dirt, how cute." Mo shouted down through the trees. Quickly, vines sprang to life; wrapping themselves around Kankuro and Karasu. Mo could be heard saying, "Too restricted." before a green sweatshirt fell to the ground. Mo quickly jumped down as well, wearing a simple tee shirt. Nevertheless, she shook her head, "Still too restricted." As she was about to remove the tee shirt Rosemary sent her a glare. Mo simply rolled her eyes and removed the black shirt to show a blood red tank top, along with scars up and down her arms and back; even some in front on her chest. "Oh my God!" Temari gasped; shocked at the marks. Mo pulled the vines off her opponent and waited for him to attack again.

Once again, Kankuro attacked, this time with two puppets. Mo jumped away in a layout (back-handspring with no hands) and got close enough to punch him. "Sonofa-" Kankuro said holding his, now broken, nose before being kicked in the stomach. "Give up?" Mo asked as she bent down to his level, not noticing his fingers moving. "Ballerina, I haven't started." He said right as Karasu attacked from behind. "I'm not-" Mo cut off and winced in pain as a knife hit her from behind. Every muscle in her body tensed as vines and grass sprung up, wrapping around her body and blooming before leaving her unharmed. Then the vines went against Karasu, taking him down quickly, but not before Mo fainted. "Non lethal!" Kankuro defended as Evelyn went to claw him. "It better not be." Angel said, glaring at him. Kankuro shuddered thinking of how horrible it would be to fight Angel since she was…special.

* * *

**Momoko: Ku ku kuku. By the way, the lyrics (which I don't own) for the hints in order are:  
I'm Still Here - John Rzeznik (Kitten)  
Who I Am - Jessica Andrews (Jade)  
Imperfect Girl - T.a.T.u (Camillia)  
When The Stars Go Bue - Tim McGraw (Pheonix)**

**Pheonix: Surface guesses based on these lyrics alone will be interesting to read...I wonder why Kankuro doesn't want to fight Angel?**

**Jade: Pheonix, what were doing when Angel and Lee were talking?**

**Pheonix: Watching Momoko stuff her face with three large cinnamon rolls.**

**Jade: ...I don't want to know.**


	11. Fallen Angel and Elderly Guilt

**Momoko: Okay, so since I got _one_ guess so far on the character/muse relationship. I'm giving more hints and after this you have two more chapters to get hints.**

**Jade: Jade is a stone that means balance and the concentrated essence of love. I guess it fits my character, she makes friends easily and has a kind and generous nature.**

**Camillia: Did you know a camellia is a type of flower? No really! It means 'Excellence and Steadfastness'. Fits my girl, once she gets attached to someone she will fight for them and you better be ready to get your butt whooped if you insult any of her friends and family.**

**Kitten: Ya'know how some cats can be very kind, but when you make them the least bit mad they start scratching you? That's basically what my girl is like. Don't make her get the claws out.**

**Pheonix: Don't get me, or my girl, mad. We will probably entertain 1,000 ways to kill you and then pick our favorite and enact it.**

**Momoko: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**Fallen Angel And Elderly Guilt**

"Hey, has anyone seen Gai-sensei?" Neji asked as he walked up, oblivious to Mo on the ground. "Um, try the ramen shop with a woman named Scarlett, or the park. But not big crowds." Angel directed him. "Why not big crowds?"

"He's with Scarlett last I saw and it'd be too tempting for her. Hopefully she's wearing the stone, but if not look for a pale, brown-haired woman with fangs."

"Like the woman behind you?"

"Agh! How the hell?" Angel shouted, jumping as she turned to see her mother there. "Language." Rosemary told her. "I thought I'd surprise you. Have you tried the pearl yet?"

"Yes, but what do you mean _pearl_?

"Yes, only the best for my Angel."

"Who are you and what have you done with the Queen of the Damned?"

"Honestly, Angel, it's me, Scarlett."

"Okay, so what's the catch with the pearl then?"

"Oh, the usual. You don't tell him."

"Oh darn, I had just been on my way to do that!" Angel said sarcastically, "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"We're sparring. I'm up next against Lee. You can talk to me later."

"This can't wait."  
"You've waited almost sixteen years to have a decent conversation with me, I think it can wait a little longer."

"I'm not leaving until we talk."  
"Oh, I have an idea. You get back to the date you were on, or I'll tell him." Angel threatened. "You don't know where he is."

"Then I'll announce it to the entire Village."

"Bluff."

"No, I mean, true, it would be awkward at first. However, eventually it would seem normal-ish. Our family's weird as it is, what's a little more weirdness going to do?"

"I forgot, Angels never bluff. Fine, we'll talk later tonight." Scarlett said before disappearing in black flames. "Yeah, sorry about that." Angel apologized to Lee as she got in the center of the training area; noticing that Neji had left.

"Next to spar; Angel and Lee." Kakashi announced as the area was cleared, Mo being lain down by Chrys. "Begin!" As he jumped away, the two teens attacked each other. Lee and Angel moved quickly; each moving in a circle with the other; tied in speed. 'Damn, this is no good if I can't beat his speed.' Angel thought. 'I guess I have no choice, if I can't beat her at this speed I'll have to…' Lee thought. 'Take off the weights!' their thoughts hit the same note, each stopped running; skidding to a stop across from each other. Lee bent down quickly and took off his weights; dropping them so an explosion caused dust to rise. While Angel bent down and lifted her pants leg; tugging off weights from each leg then rolling back her sleeves and pulling weights off there. "Are you almost done?" Tatsu called out. "Give me a second." Angel retorted, pulling her shirt up a little to unstrap another set of weights. After a final explosion Angel took the pearl out of a pouch and put it in a slot in her necklace. "So, Angel-san, you can run. But how fast are you?" Lee asked; charging at Angel. Angel waited until the last second to jump high into the air; throwing kunai on the way up. "Angel Wings!" She said as she started her descent. Albescent, feathery wings sprouted from her back, beating the air. She went up higher before tucking her wings close to her body to dive at Lee. Lee looked in time to catch her punch in cheek. However he was on his feet quickly, flashing behind her to wrap her in bandages. Even her wings were bound as he kicked her high into the sky. "Lotus!" Lee shouted as he spun them hurtling towards the ground below. Unable to fight off the attack Angel slammed into the ground, creating a crater beneath her unmoving body. As Lee unwrapped her she didn't stir, her breathing shallow. "Angel!" Scarlett cried, swooping to the ground and cradling her daughter's body.

_Howl!_

_Seven days to the wolves!_

_Where will we be when they come?_

_Seven days to the poison_

_And a place in Heaven!_

_Time drawing near as they come to take us._

A cell phone broke the silence that rang through the clearing like a bell. Chrys's face went from worry to shock as the ringtone went again. "H-Hello?" She asked as she bit her lip waiting for a reply; moving deeper into the trees so her phone call was semi-private. "How's my Chryssi doing?" A voice called on the other end. "Grandpa?" She asked, her face brightening up with joy. "Who else would it be?"

"Some crazy telemarketer using your phone."

"Hm, well that would be someone else." He laughed, "So how has your time in World Two been going? Your mother tell that son of mine you're his kid?"

"You know how she can be about things like that. Other than that it's been great." She said, her smile faltering a bit. "Learn anything good?"

"A lot of things. Also, are you going to be able to make it this year?"

"That depends; are you still dancing with that talentless Eugene? Because if you are then I'm afraid I might not be able to make it again."

"Grandpa, I'm not. You'll like my dance partner, I promise you. Also, talent scouts are going to be there this year. My instructor was apparently bragging about the talent Alex and I have; so they'll be watching us closely."

"Alex is your partner this year? I'm definitely going to be able to make it then. When is the exactly?"

"On the 27th of July; the day after my birthday. I've also talked to some people and the final stage of the Chuunin Exams is the 25th. Right after Mo's birthday."

"The final stage already? How'd you do in the second?"

"The second part begins tomorrow. But I happen to know a few people."

"Oh, more people than I knew?"

"Grandpa, I probably will never meet the extent of people you knew; I will also probably never be as good a ninja as you were; but no one can match up."

"You're just saying that because you want a car for your birthday." Chrys let out a fake gasp. "Grandpa! I'm not; besides, I don't want a car. I would much rather prefer a bike."

"Oh, so you want me to somehow go to World Four and buy you a Ninja?"

"Of course not. Oh, yeah. Just so you know; in case you want to try calling that day, in a week; so, on the 27th, we're having a huge party and I will most likely be unreachable." Konoha's White Fang let out a laugh, "Of course. So what's the celebration?"

"Because of the Chuunin Exams; we're all expecting to make it through to the final round, so the party is to celebrate before training like crazy."

"It is best to start your training on a good note."  
"Yep." Chrys laughed. "Hey, Chrys, c'mon we have to go!" Kankuro said, walking over to her. "Hey, I have to go. I'll call you when I can, okay?"  
"Okay, don't forget though. I love you so much Chryssi. Bye."  
"I love you more. Bye." Chrys hung up her phone as she walked over to the puppet-user. "So who do you love?" Kankuro teased as they walked over to the rest of the group. Chrys blushed a little. "Doesn't concern you."

"Now why would you say that?"  
"Because it is true." She protested as they reached the earshot of the group. "C'mon, tell me who you love."  
"Never. I will not tell you who I was talking to."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

"And let me guess; you aren't going to tell me."  
"I thought you'd never catch on."

"That is cold."

"Ice." Chrys said as they walked into the clearing. "You know, most girls wouldn't brag about that. So…tell me who you told you loved or I'll…tickle you!" He said after a pause. "I'm not ticklish. Besides, private phone call. Now, if you'll excuse me; I have to tell Mo and Angel something."

"Does it have to do with who you were talking to?"

"Sort of. He reminded me." Chrys said, walking past him to her sisters. "So, no bikes from World Three."

"What about World One?" Angel asked. "I only had one call. Sayoyuki didn't call; anyway, she wouldn't call; she'd appear in bat form."

"So most likely we'll get them from World Four." Mo observed. "My thought exactly; you know how Granddaddy could never refuse me a gift I really want, and four motorcycles didn't seem outlandish when I last spoke to him."

"Chrysanthemum, are you three planning on guilting my father into giving you bikes?" Rosemary called over. "I _never_ guilt Granddaddy; he just spoils us." Chrys said simply. "Liar, you have him wrapped around your little fingers."

"Like Chrys pointed out; we would never guilt Granddaddy, he just gives us almost anything we want. He drew the line at a dance hall and gymnasium though." Mo said. "Not to mention if he got us bikes we wouldn't be able to use them until _after_ he gives them to us, Mo would be the only one able to ride her bike right away." Angel pointed out. "It doesn't matter; there is no way I'd let your Grandfather buy you each bikes." Rosemary said firmly before Scarlett called her over. "Why would you want bikes; and why would you be getting them anyway?" Temari asked the girls, having heard what Rosemary said. "Our birthdays are next month. Mo's is on the 24th, Chrys's is the 26th and mine is the 30th. And they aren't regular bikes. See, where we're from in World Four, a person is able to drive at the age of 16 after they pass a driving test. Well we've taken the correct courses and so if we get the bikes we can get the licenses to drive the bikes around World Four."

"But they're bikes, why would you need a license."

"Motorcycles actually, and that is why. The license is to show that we know what we are doing and can be safe drivers; or in the case of motorcycles, then cyclists." Mo explained. "I still don't get it."

"You'll get it, most likely, on the 24th of next month." Angel told them. "Whatever, so why is your mother unhappy that your granddad spoils you?"

"Because he didn't spoil her as much as he does us. Besides, she agrees with my other granddad who says that 'one shouldn't spoil the young because when they grow then all they'll have is disappointment." Chrys explained. "I'm guessing you like the one who spoils you better, right?" Gaara asked. "Actually I like my Grandpa best; mainly because while my father doesn't know I'm alive, he does."

"Yeah, and the fact that he is one of the best ninjas has nothing to do with it." Angel put in. "No, it doesn't." Chrys said pursing her lips as she smiled and shrugged. "Whatever. I'm going back to the compound; I really want to get some sleep in before tomorrow." Mo said as she started walking up the trail. "Personally, I have to make a clone and practice my routine, see you!" Chrys called over her shoulder as she ran up the path; passing Mo. "What about you?" Temari asked Angel. "Me? Oh, I figured I'd go for a walk; simple as that." Angel said, hurrying off before anyone could say anything. "How is that everyone has something to do after training except me? Oh, well." Tatsu said airily as she walked up a path leading towards the Village. "I'm going shopping. Have fun you guys." Temari called to her brothers happily. "Oh yeah! Before I forget," Chrys said running back into the clearing. "All three of you are invited to the contest on July 27th, it's in World Four but we can get you there." With a final wave, she was off.

* * *

**Momoko: I will extend the deadline for the contest. But will decide how long next chapter. I know, I know; why don't I tell you now? Simple: I'm getting kicked off the computer soon.**

**Everyone: See you next time!**


	12. Arrangement

**Momoko: All right - I know, I know - I'm horrible at updating...and I have good/bad news. I got more hours at the nuresery where I work (i 3 kids!!) and am now working on Thursdays as well. So I'm going to switch updating to Wednesdays. Now, as to the contest - I have two people guessing and they're _so_ close to the right muses!!! Good Luck to **_Rebecca Collins_** and **_Gaara-frenzy_**.**

**Kitten: **_My ideal guy? Hmm, is is not afraid to be himself - even if people think he is a little strange. He has to be able to accept me for both sides. The good and the bad. It would be wonderful if he was willing to protect me - but also know that I can protect myself. Being cute doesn't hurt him at all either._

**Jade:**_ Hmm, he has to be open to new ideas...I like to think outside the box. I don't mind guys who are different because it means that he is just for me. He has to be dependable and brave; but also be able to calm me down when I lose my temper._

**Pheonix:**_ I need a fun loving guy, who isn't afraid to be immature. I like older guys, I will admit that. He has to be a little sensitive - but I don't want him overly mushy. He has to be protective - Kami, I was never really protected before, so that'd be a nice change - but I don't want him overly protective._

**Camillia:**_ Ah, my ideal guy - before I met this new one - was one who cared for me, spoiled me, and would let me do whatever...But then I met this guy; and he is so amazing! He is smart, strong, protective - and I mean Protective! - he's also very kind and accepting._

**_Momoko does not own Naruto...although she loved the newest chapter!_**

**

* * *

**

**Arrangement**

"So, interested in viewing World Four?" Kankuro asked Gaara as they walked up the path, heading to the hotel they were staying in. "A little." Gaara said darkly. "Gaara, remember, this is World four, so you can't kill anyone with a sand attack. I'm pretty sure Chrys is hoping you'll leave the weapons and gourd here for the night." Kankuro pointed out. "I know; I was planning on doing that anyway. Who was she talking to on the phone?"

"I don't know; she was very quiet about. All I know is that she loves the person, but considering she said she loves Alex I'm sure you don't have to worry about her dating someone."  
"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's obvious you like her. You could've killed her during the spar; or the time she and Rosemary played that trick on us. But you didn't."

"That doesn't mean anything. Besides, what about Mo. You _almost_ killed her today, and you called her a ballerina. I'm pretty sure she hates your guts right now."

"But I didn't kill her. And the way she dodged that attack was like a dancer. I'm not sure what she is; but that only makes me want to figure her out."

"I wouldn't suggest that if I were you." A voice said behind the two Sand ninjas. They turned to see a man not much older than themselves. He was a few inches taller than Kankuro , standing close to 6 and a half feet, his long black hair was left hanging loose against his tan cheeks. He was dressed oddly, wearing an outfit similar to what Mo was wearing when she arrived. "So, who _are_ you and what makes you say that?" Kankuro asked. "I'm Josh, I've known Chrys for a few years, I trained with her and she packs a punch." He said. "We weren't talking about Chrys, we were talking about Mo." Kankuro said. "Ouch, man, tell me you didn't call her a dancer. I did once and she almost killed me for it."

"I did but she didn't try to kill me…after she started moving again."

"Let me get this straight; you called her a dancer and you're still able to talk. Not only that, but you were able to knock her down?"

"Uh, yeah." Kankuro said; confused at the tone the stranger was using now. "What kind of dancer did you call her?"

"A ballerina, why?"

"Damn, and here I was thinking we could actually get along. I have no choice but to hurt you for that."

"What? Why?"

"Moreen Suki Lane is not a ballerina, she is a talented gymnast. She is also one of the top four deadliest females I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and the displeasure of fighting. You not only insulted her, you hurt her."

"We were sparring."

"Okay, that means I only have to do this." Josh said, punching Kankuro in the face. "Dammit, I just got my nose realigned after she broke it." Kankuro said clutching his bleeding nose. "She broke your nose for calling her a ballerina?" Josh asked. "No, she broke it before I called her a ballerina."

"Then I have no regrets about punching you."

"You will soon; that's my brother." Gaara said. "Are you close to your brother? That is strange, especially for someone-"

"Finish that sentence and I swear it will be your last. I'm the Kazekage, since you obviously don't know, that is the Leader of Sunagakure. He is my Head of Defense."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I was paired with those girls for studying, I've had to fight them on occasion and even when they could've killed me, unlike others they didn't try to. They are kind, smart and deadly."

"Which means what to you?"

"Everything; they're my friends. Not to mention I have something set up with them for the future." Josh said. Gaara narrowed his eyes and raised his hand just as Angel ran up behind Josh. "Josh, what are you doing?" Angel asked, pulling his arm so he looked at her. "Well my Guardian Angel, I am here to visit with you and your sisters. Also you have ketchup on the side of your mouth." He said, giving her a hug. "Ketchup?" She asked puzzled, and then she ran a finger next to her mouth and pulled away a fingertip of red substance. "Ah, thank you for pointing that out." She said, licking it off without hesitation. "Well, your visit will have to be next week; we have an exam tomorrow."

"I thought you were out of school already."

"It's an exam to rise to a higher level of ninja. We finished the first part today and will be working on the second tomorrow. You're welcome to spend the night at the Uchiha compound; where we're staying, however it will mainly be you and I because Tatsu is going for a walk then working on target practice while Chrys has to practice her dance and Mo is sleeping."

"Momo sleeps like the dead, ah well; I guess she'll need the energy. How's my Killer Flower doing though and why aren't you dancing as well?"

"I quit and Chrys will kill you for calling her a flower. I can't wait to watch this. It's official, I'm getting a bowl of fruit and watching the scene unfold when I tell her you called her a flower." Angel laughed. "Well then, if you tell Chrys that I called her a flower then I will explain to these kind gentlemen why you had ketchup on the side of your mouth."

"Joshinfirkaldin Iriwelharen Vernfendelkal Chugirhian! Yewher nobul beligen toer fuw micall nobul beligen toer yewher kindo xecaltin piu terminedet beligen!" Angel shouted loudly as her eyes flashed red and fangs started to grow. (haha I made up a language! Translation: ~the first sentence she says is his name~! You tell them that and I tell them that you are trying to kill them!) Gaara and Kankuro stared at her like this 0.0 for a second. "Angel Yoko, you have a point. However, you realize that if you let your temper run you will be in horrible condition tomorrow. Besides I'm not here for that; exactly."

"Then why are you here?" Angel asked him lowly as she went back to normal. "Scarletthalzindin is gone, I was sent to fetch her."

"Haha, you fetch the Queen of the Damned? Have fun with that. Seriously, who sent you and why?"

"Vincentorindiok, Master of World Four. He has noted that demons have strayed into this World and I was selected to get them back."

"That is impossible to do; not without killing their vessels would you be able to do it; Master Vincentorindiok Chugirhian knows this."

"Master said to use whatever means necessary."

"I know of two people acting as vessels against their wills. They are honorable people; they are my friends as much as you are. I'm afraid I can't let you kill them."

"There is no other way to get the demon out."

"I'm well aware of that! However, until _someone_ gets here I refuse to let you harm them. Not to mention one of them is taking the exam with me tomorrow."

"There is no time to wait for Sayoyuki, she may not even show."

"She will, I can tell she will. I can also tell you this; you are not the only one looking for beings that shouldn't be here."

"Really now? That's new information. Did someone from World Four slip through a portal?"

"No, worse. A ninja who died _years_ ago, he escaped back into World Two from World Three. He is determined to create ruin throughout the World and Hiromasa-sama from World Three has asked us to tackle the job of stopping him. Already the demons you are searching for have helped stop him; he leads an organization I shall not name; but over half his organization has fallen, and he is going to crumble like a cookie."

"So by capturing all of them it would hinder your progress?"

"It may prove impossible because the organization has all but three. The three are still able to walk around alive and free, so it is our hope that when the organization falls Sayoyuki can call the demons out. However, we are well aware that it is impossible to bring back the ones who have already been lost."

"You must be one of the most stubborn females I have ever met. In fact; I forget exactly why my father set up that arrangement with your mother.

"First off, it is an arrangement I will have no part in. Secondly, she thought that with our powers combined it would be one of the strongest Mixes ever. However, there is a slight problem. You are a full demon, a hybrid of only two species. I am half with multiple species in me. It would be unwise to say the lest; not to mention Vincentorindiok promised that after I joined the forces with my sisters he would call off the arrangement, giving us the ability to be ourselves."

"Ah, but there was a glitch."

"Let me guess, you never found out about that promise?"

"How did you guess?" Angel tapped her temple, "You're forgetting that I know you so well I know everything you plan. In fact; I'm willing to bet that I know your plans before you do."

"Well, we will just have to see. After all, I'm in this World right now." He said dangerously, taking a step closer so they were nose to chest, Angel being shorter than Josh. "You wouldn't dare. After all, if the arrangement goes through like you want it to; I'll be completely equal with you."

Kankuro and Gaara watched the exchange in awe; their eyes following the conversation like a tennis match. "Kankuro-sensei, what's going on?" Tomimaru asked as he walked up. "Uh, Angel-chan is having an argument with a friend of hers." Kankuro said, his eyes never leaving the two other-worlders. "No, I mean why are you holding your nose?"

"I've had it broken; again."

"Why was your nose broken?"

"The first time was during a spar. The second time was by this guy; apparently he's a friend of Angel, Tatsu, Chrys and Mo-chan."

"Why-"

"Shut up will you Tomimaru?" Kankuro snapped at his student. Tomimaru gave him a cheeky salute but did as he was told as Angel and Josh relapsed into the language none of the ninjas knew.

"Nobul beligen." Angel said sharply, pointing at the ninjas. Josh let out a sigh but did as she said. "Yeah, so, make-up dude, redhead, sorry about that. I mistook you for someone else."

"Did you not catch the names I told you?"

"But they are such strange names; seriously, the only names I've heard that short are yours, Deidre's, Mo's and Chrys's." Josh complained. "Chrys has one of the longest names for someone not from where you are."

"Fine Angel, I'm only doing this so the arrangement is still on. So, Kankuro, Gaara, sorry about earlier. I mistook you for someone else."

"Who were you looking for?" Gaara asked. "Someone in the Rock Village. I'm taking him to the compound so he can have a map. Then he'll be gone by morning." Angel told the guys, pulling Josh as she walked away. "And what if I'm not gone by morning?"

"Then I suggest you don't sleep."

Tatsu walked along carefully, trying to decide her feelings. By their own accord, her feet took her to Suzuko's home. With a shrug, figuring the worst would be that she wasn't there, Tatsu knocked on the door. "Yes?" Shino asked, opening the door. "Ah, hello Shino-san!" Tatsu said cheerfully, her heart warming as she saw him. "I was just wondering if Suzuko was here or not." She explained with a smile. "No, she's getting a physical to make sure that everything is okay."

"Ah, in that case I'll come by after the second portion." Tatsu said starting to turn around when Shino grabbed her arm. "Be careful in the next part; people have died trying to pass the exam." He said softly, giving her a tight hug. Then he stepped away and closed the door between them. Tatsu turned around slowly, she had never had much experience with guys before and his behavior baffled her. 'He's probably only worried because Suzuko is my best friend and while I was in the hospital we got close.' Tatsu assured her mind as she walked home, although her heart didn't want to listen.

Chrys leaned against the wall of her room; exhausted. 'I'd better shower off, I smell horrible.' She thought to herself as she went into the bathroom, barely able to keep her eyes open. She turned on the water, making sure it was hot and steamy before she walked under the rivulets ascending to her body. Her muscles relaxed considerably as she simply stood under the warm streams; leaning against the cool tile wall for comfort. Thoughts danced hazily through her mind as she bathed; first worries of the exam, then worries about the competition, each thought glancing by as her mind shut down. As she washed her hair, a cool breeze drifted in, cooling her body considerably. "Chrys? Are you in here?" A voice that sent shudders up her spine called. "Go away Josh. Can't you tell I'm busy?" She called back, her mind tensing along with her muscles as he intruded her peaceful time. "Why? We have an agreement; don't tell me you're going to go back on your word?" He asked, his voice getting louder even though the door closed. "Josh, I swear if you bring up that stupid thing one more time I'm not liable for my actions."

"Fine, I won't mention it; I will however indulge in one of the perks it comes with."

"Josh, what are you-" Her words were cut off with a scream as Josh opened the shower curtain; Chrys quickly gathered some of the curtain around her body as she slapped him. "Get out!" She screamed at the top of her lungs; hoping everyone in Konoha heard her. "Why? We have an-" This time he was cut off as she froze him in place as he was about to step in. However she kept screaming even though he couldn't move.

A scream was heard echoing through the night. Gaara's ears perked up as he heard it. "Where is that coming from?" Kankuro asked his brother. "The compound." Gaara said simply as he jumped off the roof. Kankuro quickly followed his brother, scenarios flitting through his mind, each one with Mo in pain. Gaara had worries of his own; the worst one being that Eugene had found Chrys and was hurting her.

"Chrys!" Rosemary sat up in the bed she was laying in, her eyes open as she heard the scream. "Rosie, it's probably nothing." Kakashi tried to sooth as he sat up next to her, going to pull her into his arms but she leapt out of bed, hastily putting on her clothes then rushing from the room. Kakashi scrubbed his face with his hands before doing the same.

"Chrys? Chrys it's Angel!" Angel shouted above her sister's screaming and the water running. "Chrys!" Angel opened the door then froze herself as she saw the scene. Not noticing that Gaara, Kankuro, Rosemary and Kakashi had all come up behind her. "Joshinfirkaldin! What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded, pulling him away from the shower with such force that when he hit the wall there was a dent. Chrys's screams died down so she stood there breathing heavily and staring at where he had been; clutching the curtain to her body as though it were a life preserver. Gaara opened his mouth then thought better of it and closed it; then used his sand to drag Josh, very roughly with him running into the ceiling a few times, out into Chrys's room before closing the door so they could have privacy. "I say we kill him." Gaara said simply. "We can't." Rosemary said sadly. "Don't tell me he's another stupid immortal."

"Worse, his father is the Master of Demons. The ruler of World One."

"Damn." Gaara said softly as Angel came out. "Chrys has regained speech. According to her, Josh isn't dead; yet. He will be if we 'forget' about him and leave him like that for a few days. At the moment his entire body, all systems included, is frozen solid."

"Did she say why he was even in there?" Rosemary asked, her eyes narrowing into slits as she looked disgustedly at the body. "Apparently he still thinks the arrangement is on; even though it has been off for about a year. So he was trying to do something stupid."

"I should've known Scarlett would work out an arrangement with Vincent. What kind of arrangement was it?"

"It doesn't matter; we ended the arrangement by outranking Josh when we left. Josh was supposed to be informed by Sayoyuki; I'm wondering why she didn't tell him."

"The type of arrangement matters; now tell me the arrangement." Rosemary demanded.

Angel quickly kicked the guys out of the room then spoke after they were out of hearing distance. "Marriage; polygamy to be exact, all four of us would have to be wed to Josh by our eighteenth birthdays if we didn't outrank Josh by the time we left. We were two ranks ahead of him when we informed Master Vincent it was time for us to leave; he released us and sent Sayoyuki to tell Josh the weddings were off. That was last year. According to Chrys, Josh was attempting to 'make-use', I guess you could say, of a perk he thought he was entitled to."

"Basically he was trying to shower with Chrys."

"Simply put, yeah. Chrys freaked out, covered herself and froze him, then kept screaming from shock."

"That is understandable. I'm going to World One with Scarlett tomorrow; we'll sort this out and take, hopefully an unfrozen, Josh with us."

"Earlier Josh said he was here to take the escaped demons back to World One. Find a way to work it so he can come back in a month; by then we hope to be working on the assignment Hiromasa-sama gave us." Rosemary nodded in understanding. "Make sure Chrys eats something tonight, otherwise she'll be in horrible shape tomorrow."

"Will do Mom." Angel said, giving Rosemary a hug.

"Any clue what they could be talking about?" Kankuro asked the others as they sat in the kitchen of the compound. "Probably trying to talk Chrys out of killing the stupid jerk." Gaara suggested. "Or they're making sure Chrys didn't accidently freeze his brain permanently; although he does deserve it." Kakashi added, "Personally I want to hurt him; Chrys is Rosemary's daughter and I love Rosemary, so Chrys seems like a daughter to me at times. This just makes me want to hurt the jack-ass even more." A yawn was heard as Mo walked into the room, wearing an oversized tee shirt that showed a majority of her long legs. "What are you all doing here?" She asked after staring at them for a moment. "We heard someone screaming from the hotel halfway across the Village; so we came here trying to figure out who was screaming, Chrys was, apparently she had an unwelcome guest." Kankuro supplied. "If Eugene is here I'm going to kill him." Mo said, drawing a butcher knife from a drawer. "You didn't hear her screaming?" Gaara asked. "My dreams are full of screaming; I barely hear anything over the memories that come. Or as Angel says I sleep like the dead. Who _is_ here?" Mo asked, putting the knife back where it was. "Josh, from World One." Kakashi told her. "No wonder she was screaming. Damn, he once walked in on me as I was…uh, never mind. Either way, he thought he owned the World and was free to do whatever he wanted. Good friend; except that he still has trouble dealing with the fact that the arrangement ended and he's a huge perv." Mo said, turning a slight pink.

"So, why do you have nightmares?" Kankuro asked, changing the subject so it would get away from the jerk. "When I was younger my Mother beat me. My mother's boyfriends hurt me; on occasion, some of them even tried to rape me. That's why I have so many scars. The screaming in my nightmares is all my own. No one cared until I met Chrys, Tatsu and Rosemary. The sad thing is; my nightmares are all real… Except for the one I was just having." Mo added as an afterthought. "How bad?"

"I was in a big, poufy dress that was so girly I wanted to die. Also Josh was in the dream, and he usually makes things worse."

"I'll believe you on that." Mo went to sit down and moved a stack of things to clear a chair. Except she dropped one, it was labeled _Angel Yoko M. Lane_. Unfortunately, it fell open and Mo didn't notice. "Hey, what's that?" Kakashi asked, pointing to where it fell. "Crap." Mo quickly bent to retrieve the papers that had scattered. "Where is her birth certificate?" Mo asked quietly, unable to locate the paper. She looked up and saw Kakashi looking at the paper. "Dude, I need that, otherwise I know of three people who will _kill_ me." She told him, eyes wide as he started to laugh a little. "Sensei, seriously, Angel's birth certificate, I kind of need that." Kakashi handed her the paper, although he kept laughing.

"I can't believe Gai is her Father." Kakashi laughed.

"Shut up! Do you want me _dead_? Angel swore me, Tatsu, Chrys and Sasuke to secrecy. I was also forbidden by Hiromasa-sama not to tell and Scarlett! The last two have no qualms about murdering me in my sleep!" Mo said panicked.

"They would seriously murder you?" Kankuro asked, his laughter having ceased when Mo freaked out. "Let me put it this way, if they found out that you knew, I wouldn't wake up the next morning. _Please_ don't tell anyone!" Mo pleaded.

"Dude, that is embarrassing, I would never tell. Neither would these two." Kakashi assured her. "Thank you. I can't believe this was left out. Usually…oh yeah, the agreement." Mo said, something dawning on her.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked. "Well, we were part of an agreement in World One; records of the agreement and the termination of that agreement are kept in our files. Angel must've pulled out the files to prove to Josh we were no longer in the agreement." Mo explained, quickly pulling three other folders from the stack. Each labeled differently; _Deidre Tatsu U. Lane_,_ Chrysanthemum Sayo H. Lane_, and_ Moreen Suki Lane_.

"We'd better get going. See you after the exam. Don't die." Kankuro joked, giving Mo a hug in parting. Chrys stood off to the side, mostly in the shadows until goodbyes were done. Then, as the guys and Rosemary were walking out Chrys pulled Gaara into the shadows of the building, making sure the others couldn't see them. "Th-thank you, for worrying about me." Chrys told him, giving him a quick hug. "I never did thank you for last time either."

"Chrys, I…" Gaara trailed off, uncertain of what to say as Chrys gave him another hug; this one tighter, so he hugged back. As they started to pull away Chrys gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, pulling her thick sweater around her better as she smiled at him softly. "You'd better catch up with the others." She said. Gaara nodded and walked away, looking back when he reached the path to find her gone. He touched the cheek she kissed; no one had ever done that before.

* * *

**Momoko: I hoped you liked it!!! Maiko wants to hang out soon, so I will try to have the next chapter up before we go out - but if not I'll have it up before the New Year.**


	13. Exam Rules

Momoko: Sorry, it wasn't up before New Year's Eve - however, it is up the first day of 2010!! I have some good news for one reader:

_Gaara-frenzy_** has correctly identified the muses with the girls. Therefore she has won the contest!!**

**Kitten:** Hi, I'm Kitten - the girl based off of me is Angel.

**Camillia: **Ok, so I was the first person to be guessed correctly - simply because of the correlation between the two flower names - Chrysanthemum

**Pheonix:** Bird of fire and my girl has a fiery temper. Of couse, to look at the meaning of Moreen, it would be obvious - I was also one of the first to be guessed correctly.

**Jade:** Which leaves me as Tatsu - I know, Tatsu means dragon and yet the Muse doesn't have a similar name. However, we think alike.

**Momoko: Before I forget, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

**Exam Rules**

Early morning light broke the silence of her room as Tatsu opened her eyes from the dream she had been having. There were fireflies everywhere with butterflies, they were all in a clearing; dancing around her as she stood in amazement. Then there had been a movement to her side, all she could tell was that the shadowed figure was human. Before she could tell any more than that, she woke up smiling. "Today is the second part of the exam. Time to get packing." She quickly showered and dressed then grabbed her bag and took it to the kitchen where she loaded it with food for a few days. Then she thought better of it and took the food out; replacing it with weapons and anything she would need to survive; other than food of course.

Noise in the kitchen woke up Sasuke, glancing at the clock near his head he saw that it was six AM, five hours until the exam. He rolled over to go back to sleep but there was a crash. Sasuke quickly darted out bed to the noise. He saw Tatsu in the kitchen, putting away the pots and pans that had fallen. "What are you doing up this early?" He asked his sister, amazed she was up so soon. "I got up; then I started putting food in my pack, but then changed my mind and took the food out and put weapons in instead. Then I walked into the pot rack and everything fell." She explained calmly. Sasuke burst out laughing. "That is why you need sleep. C'mon, I'll make us breakfast; do you have any requests?" He asked, pulling out cooking utensils. "Pancakes with bacon, grits and scrambled eggs." Tatsu said happily since he usually didn't make breakfast. "No toast?" Mo asked, coming in wearing her oversized shirt. "I was going to make toast anyway. You can be in charge of grabbing fruit and making sure it's edible." Sasuke said, looking at her only when he was done talking. "You know, I wish you could have a little decency and wear some pants with that shirt." He said irritably, the humor gone as quickly as it came. "First of all; you aren't my parent so you shouldn't be telling me how to dress. Secondly; I'm wearing shorts, it's just the shirt covers them." Mo told him, grabbing a basket off a shelf and taking it to the garden to pick the ripe food.

_"Princess, how was your lesson today?" Granddaddy asked as Chrys arrived home from dance. "Good, I was told to move up to the next class and I met this guy there; he's really nice, funny too. His name's Alexander, but he told me to call him Alex. But I'm getting bored."_

_"What do you mean Princess?" Her Granddaddy asked, crouching so he was at the same height as the seven-year-old. "I love dance; but it's getting dull. I pick up things easily and I barely know anyone in my class. Everyone in there is older than me; Alex is eight! I want to do something else as well."_

_"What do you mean? Dance takes up so much time."_

_"Mommy said that when she was a teenager she travelled from World to World; eventually meeting my Daddy. Then Mo tells me her Mom knows martial arts. I want to learn martial arts!"_

_"Why would you want to do that Princess?"_

_"Because then I can protect my sisters and they don't have to worry about bad things anymore." She said happily._

Chrys sat up quickly, the memory etched into her mind. That was the day she had decided to protect her sisters with everything she had. She wanted a challenge; she had needed one at the age of seven. When Mo had found out Chrys was going to take martial arts classes she also joined, with Angel and Tatsu as well. The lessons were a challenge for Chrys; used to having fluid movements, the harsh, sharp movements were difficult to become accustomed to. Mo picked it up with ease; strong from her gymnastics lessons, a quick mover and filled with hate she learned fastest and helped teach the others as well. Shortly after that, they went to World Three, determined to work even harder. As she got dressed, Chrys thought back on how that one choice changed their lives.

"C'mon, how long does it take for one person to be ready to go?" Tatsu asked Angel impatiently. Angel shook her head with a smile, knowing Tatsu was just excited to move up a rank as always. "I've only been awake for five minutes. We don't have to be there for _two hours_; just relax. Besides, I'm not even on your team." Angel pointed out. "Yeah, but you're my sister." Tatsu said simply, Angel heard her lean against the door. "Well, I'm all set to eat breakfast." She said happily, opening the door so Tatsu fell backwards onto Angel. After a moment of lying on the floor they burst out laughing.

* * *

"Okay, now that we're here…where's the rest of your team?" Mo asked Angel and Sasuke as they looked around for Naruto. "That baka is going to ruin our chances of becoming Chuunin." Sasuke said angrily. "Sasuke-san, calm down, we got here a half hour early. Knowing Naruto he'll be here with ten minutes to spare because we didn't bring him with us." Angel pointed out. "Still, he should be here by now." Sasuke said irritably. "I get that, you don't need to bite my head off."

"Well you should stop making excuses for him then!"

"I wasn't making an excuse; I pointing out a fact!"

"Still! You're willing to accept the fact that he is late!"

"He isn't late!"

"Yes he is!" By now they were starting to draw attention to themselves due to their rising voices; not that they noticed. "Why is he late?"

"Because he isn't here by now!"

"Do you know how close I am to hurting you?" Angel asked, lowering her voice as she stepped forward. "You wouldn't dare. You're too nice." Angel let out a low laugh. "That is what you think. Have you ever seen me fight?"

"Yes, and your name says it all; Angel Yoko-" Sasuke was cut off by Angel grabbing his upper arm with her nails; breaking through the skin as her fangs showed clearly. "I dare you to say another word and then we'll see how well you can fight with a high drop in blood levels." She said glaring at him. "And how exactly would you be doing that?" Sasuke asked quietly, not believing her words. "Why, by increasing my levels of course. You see, unlike you, I don't need my body alone to increase the blood I lose. I can simply take it from others. And I must say, I haven't had human blood in such a long time. It's a delicacy for me; I usually only have animal. I must be a vegetarian so no one finds out of course."

"But I've seen you…you love to eat watermelons."

"The best gift my Father could've given me, the ability to eat other foods. Otherwise I would be forced to depend on blood and certain foods."

"You…you also like the sun."

"Ha, that is simply myth. Any vampire can walk in the sun; just not for long periods of time."

"You would honestly kill me?"

"Sasuke-san; I would never _kill_ you. I would drink enough of your blood that it would make even the simplest task seem almost impossible; but I wouldn't kill you." Angel said with a smile while batting her eyes. "Angel! I made it!" Naruto's voice called to them as he ran towards them. "Uh, Angel, Sasuke's bleeding." He pointed out when he reached them, out of breath from running. "I know." Angel told him simply, her gaze never leaving Sasuke's. "Then why don't you let go of his arm?"

"I just did." Angel said, retracting her nails from Sasuke's arm as he let out a hiss of pain. "Ah, you might want Mo to heal that. You never know what I might do." She told the Uchiha with a smirk, carefully licking the blood off her fingers, savoring the warm coppery taste it had. "Mm, human." She told him. Sasuke glared at her quickly before approaching Mo about his arms.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked Angel. "Ah, you. Sasuke-san was irritated that you weren't here at the same time we were; he kept saying you were late. I pointed out you weren't and we argued. Now, since you are here, it is time to talk about something." Angel said, completely business in her tone.

"What do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked curiously. "I'm sure you realize that unless these pathetic teams put up a fight we'll make it to the final round with very little trouble."

"I wouldn't call them pathetic to their faces, but yeah."

"Well, you train with Jiraya-sensei, correct?"

"Yeah. But you know that so why'd you ask."

"Double checking that you would be training with him in the time between this round and the final one. Because training a person for the final round takes a large amount of time that makes one sensei I am unable to train with. Since Kakashi-sensei is training Sasuke-san again as well that leaves one sensei to help my sisters and me train for the final round."

"Are you saying you don't want me to train?"

"What? Of course not; I was verifying information so that I could think of and contact people who might be willing to train me."

"Who were you thinking of? If they can't I'm sure Gai-sensei would be willing to train you."

"Well, I'm sure he would be willing, that is why he is my first choice for someone to train me. However, if he is unable to then I may be leaving for a while."

"How long is a while? Don't tell me you're leaving the Village!"

"Don't worry; I'll be gone after next week and back two days before the exam if I must leave."

"But which Village are you going to go to?"

"None, I'm going to contact some people in World Three."

"Who would be in World Three that could train you?"

"All the Hokages surprisingly. Not to mention Chrys's Grandfather. We also have an open invitation from Hiromasa-sama to train there anytime we need. In exchange we must complete a task and then we'll each be given the chance to become immortal." She explained. "You want to become immortal?"

"I'm not entirely sure actually; but to be given the chance means a lot. After all, most people are given the option only after they die; then they get a new body in World Three identical to the one they had in the World they came from."

"Well, I would feel bad if you became immortal!"

"Why? I just threatened to…injure Sasuke-san before the exam because he was annoying me."

"Yeah, but you're my friend!" Naruto exclaimed. Angel let a smile show before hugging him tightly. "Thank you, for calling me you're friend." She smiled shyly. Then Mo came over with Sasuke. "Haha, you're stuck with Angel this week!" Mo laughed, pointing at the group. "What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked. "Nothing, except that you're stuck with Angel this week."

"What are you talking about?"

"Laughing at me already? And here I was thinking we were close." Angel fake pouted. "Well, I'm not laughing at you; just you're teammates because of the impeccable timing of this portion of the exam. I had forgotten about that until Sasuke came over with nail marks in his arms. Haha, it really sucks to be on the same team as you right now."

"Whatever, I'm sure it won't be too horrible this time."

"Yeah, just remember to take your frustrations out on animals larger than you or teams that I'm not on and try not to kill Sasuke."

"I even told Sasuke-san I wasn't going to kill him. Just drain his blood levels."

"Which might kill him."

"Fine, I'll keep myself in check." Angel said as the Procter appeared.

* * *

'Now I know why I've heard her name before. She's Father's ex-girlfriend. Well, this will be awkward to say the least.' Chrys thought to herself as Anko started talking. "You'll soon find out why it's called the 'Forest of Death'." Anko stated, Chrys could feel her eyes staring straight at her. A laugh was heard from the small crowd. "Heh, kids like you are the first to go." She said, throwing a kunai at the genin so it cut her cheek. Chrys's eyes flicked to the blood going down the genin's cheek; as she knew her sisters were doing as well, she devised ways to spill more. "Now, before we start the second test there's something I have to pass out." Anko announced, holding up a stack of papers. "You have to sign these agreement forms. There will be deaths in this one and if you don't sign these it will all be my responsibility." She smiled as she announced that; Chrys figured if she died Anko would never be happier. "I'm going to explain the second test, then you can sign it afterwards, and then each team will check in at that booth behind me." Anko continued, pointing leisurely towards the stand. As she started to hand out the papers she continued to speak. "I'll now explain the second test. Simply put…you will attempt the ultimate survival. First I'll explain the area in which it will take place. Around practice arena number 44 are 44 locked gates. Forest, river and a tower in the center. From the gates to the tower is about 10 km. During the survival in here, you will be asked to complete a certain task. Using your many weapons and Jutsu, you will compete in a no rules scroll battle." Saying that as she finished handing out papers Anko held up a scroll labeled _heaven_. "You will fight over these two scroll, the _Heaven_ and _Earth_. There are 78 people here meaning 26 teams. (yes, I'm using the number of people from the Chuunin exams in the manga; I'm too lazy to do math) Half, 13, will get the _Heaven_ scroll. And the other 13 teams will each get the _Earth_ scroll. To pass this test your team must make it to the tower with both scrolls. So, 13 teams lose their scrolls. Half the teams will definitely fail. But there's a time limit. This second test will last 120 hours. Exactly five days. You're on your own about meals. The forest is full of food. Just watch out for man-eating beasts, poisonous insects, poisonous plants…And the 13 teams passing is not likely. As the days go on, the distance to the goal will become farther, and the time to rest will become shorter. And the area is crawling with enemies, you won't get much sleep. So not only will some fail by losing the scroll…but some will die from the harshness of the course.

"Now I'll talk about what will disqualify you. First, those that don't make it to the tower, with both scrolls, within the time limit. Second, those who lose a teammate or those who have a teammate killed. As a rule there is no quitting in the middle, you will be in the forest for five days. And one more rule…you must _not_ look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower." Anko said dangerously, not that her tone dissuaded Mo from asking a question. "What happens if you do look?"

"That, will a surprise for anyone who does. A Chuunin will be asked to handle classified information. This is to test your trustworthiness. That is it for explanations. Exchange the three forms for your scroll, then choose a gate to get ready for the start. Oh, yeah, don't die!" Chrys rolled her eyes, "No problems here. I can see a problem for a certain Mist Team though." She said happily, an evil glint in her eye.

"Miss me much Flower?" A voice asked in Chrys's ear. She stiffed, automatically grabbing a kunai and stabbing him in the gut. A gasp from the speaker told her she hit the mark. She turned and sure enough, there was Eugene standing there, a kunai sticking out of his stomach. "Hey! No attacking the other teams until you're in the forest!" Anko said walking over to where they were standing. "Sorry, he took me by surprise. What can I say? He knows exactly how to make me want to murder him in his sleep."

"Such a pretty flower, but such sharp thorns." Eugene said. "Look freak, if you want me to, I'm more than willing to cut off your head."

"Enough you two. Save it for the forest." Anko said, pulling the kunai out of Eugene and handing it to Chrys. As she got ready to heal him she noticed he had walked away. "Why did he walk off with a hole in his gut?" She wondered aloud. "He doesn't have a hole in his gut anymore. He heals faster than others." Mo said simply. "Whatever, fill out your forms then get a scroll; then we can start." The girls nodded. "Uh, should we put our full last names or just 'Lane'?" Chrys asked, looking at the paper. "Full, that way the records are correct." Tatsu suggested, quickly filling out her form. "You're right. I just pray for two things. One that he doesn't see the sheet and two that Anko-san doesn't make a connection if she sees the form."

"Oh, yeah. She's your Father's ex right?"

"Unfortunately." Chrys supplied simply. "Awkward." Mo said. "Whatever, let's just get the stupid scroll." She muttered unhappily. "Okay, now that we have my element, can we use either Gate Sixteen or Twenty-four?" Mo asked as she slid the _Earth_ scroll into her bag. "Why not, it's not like it'll slow us down." Tatsu said happily, going over to Gate Sixteen.

* * *

**Like Chapter 13? I think it seems a little short, but it is needed to set the stage. **

**Kitten: Shin'nen ake mashi te omedetō gozai masu! (Japanese)**

**Pheonix: Glückliches neues Jahr! (German)**

**Camillia: Bonne année! (French)**

**Jade: Happy New Year!!**

Momoko: I don't speak fluent Japanese/German/French, so when I have the little greetings for them, I use GoogleTranslate. If anyone does speak those languages fluently I would greatly appreciate help.


	14. Burning Up & Sneaking Through

Momoko: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!

I am also sorry it took me so long to update - I'm not gonna give you excuses this chapter. Nor am I going to give you the usual dialogue by the girls pre-chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Burning Up & Sneaking Through**

"Ready to kick ass?" Angel asked the others on her team as she stowed the _Heaven_ scroll in her bag. "Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. "Let's get this over with. This is simple." Sasuke said bored as they walked to Gate Thirty. "Well if you find it dull then Naruto and I can get the other scroll and you can just head to the tower to cut yourself in peace; or should I say into pieces." Angel remarked with a smirk. "Angel, since when are you…not an angel?" Naruto asked confused. "I'm getting into fight mode. Besides, the way I figure, if everyone's going to be fighting one another then all we have to do is outsmart them, devise a plan and execute it with precision."

"So Naruto's not in the plan is he?" Sasuke asked. "Actually, he's an important part and all he has to do is be himself. I'll explain more later." Angel whispered as they took their spot at the gate. "How will you do that?" Naruto asked. "We're going to go into the forest until it is dense enough to provide proper coverage and the animals set a good distraction. Then we'll go to the top of the highest tree there and discuss plans. Naruto, you _have_ to pay attention or we'll fail." Angel told them. "The second test of the Chuunin exam now begins!" Anko's voice rung through the area quickly followed by gates creaking open as the teams each rushed into the forest. "Follow me!" Sasuke said; taking the lead as he went deep in until the gate could no longer see the gate, or any other team for that matter. "Here's a dense area." Sasuke said, coming to a halt beside a tall tree. "Well, I can only hear animals. Time to go up." Angel said, quickly focusing the chakra in her feet and running up the tree, Sasuke and Naruto close behind her. "Okay, so what's the plan you were thinking of?" Sasuke asked when they were all seated on a sturdy branch. "Simple, we have Naruto down there being himself and looking for a fight like always. But we make sure it is around people we suspect have an _Earth_ scroll. Most likely they'll demand what scroll he has. Naruto; that would be when you ask what scroll they're talking about. Act like you have no clue what they're talking about. Then, after they tell you what scroll _they_ have you tell them we already have that scroll."

"But what if it's an _Earth_ scroll?"

"Tell them that is the scroll we have. We'll watch you from above so if they try anything funny we'll have your back. You just have to be sure to look for another team when you leave that team. If they have an _Earth_ scroll only go a couple trees away, then join us in the canopy. We'll then follow them to see how they fight and attack when they sleep."

"Okay. I got all of that but two things!"

"What did you not understand?" Angel asked, confused since she made it as clear as possible. "What is a canopy and how are we going to attack when they are asleep if we also have to sleep?"

"A canopy is where we are; in the trees. And we'll have to go without sleep the night we attack them. If we follow a team overnight without attacking one of us will go without sleep to make sure they don't change location."

"Okay! That makes sense!"

"Good for you. But Angel, did you think about them seeing us?" Sasuke asked. "Simple, you keep the Sharingan activated when we execute the plan and I'll keep us cloaked the entire time. The cloak can also hide chakra; best demonic ability ever."

"Okay, what's the longest time you've held that cloak up?"

"Seven days straight. We had an assignment that was harder than expected. I was hospitalized afterward - but I can hold it up." Angel explained as best she could without going into details. "Okay, this could actually work. Naruto, do you remember the plan?" Sasuke asked. "Act like a baka!" He said, saluting them with a grin. "Simple, this will work." Angel assured them as much as herself.

* * *

"I don't see any teams. Do you?" Chrys asked her team. "I can't either. Let's keep moving straight." Mo suggested. "Well well, what do we have here?" A voice asked them as a ninja jumped out of the bushes in front of them. "What scroll do you have?" He demanded stupidly. "Zane, is that you?" Tatsu asked curiously, stepping out from behind her sisters. "Deidre, what a surprise to see you here." Zane said, attempting to give her a nice smile but failing. Tatsu shuddered inside, wondering how she ever put up with him; then set herself to a plan that came to her. Doing her best not to throw up, she…well…threw herself at him. "So Zane, I guess this means you're Superman, huh?" She asked, stepping closer to him with a smile. "In a way." He said smugly. Tatsu was close enough to him now that she could smell his breath as it gagged her. "Then that makes me the girl you have to save I guess." She giggled, "Tell me Zane, what scroll do you have?" She simpered, running a finger across his chest while looking up him coyly. "We have _Heaven_ although I'd gladly move both Heaven and Earth for you Deidre."

"Well, how about you just move _Heaven_ into my hands?" She asked him as she batted her eyes. "I'm sure I could-" Zane was cut off by a rock hitting him in the head. "I mean, I can't give you the scroll." He said, not looking at her anymore. "Please?" Tatsu asked, pulling his face down so he looked at her. "I'm sorry Deidre, I want to help you, you know that, but I can't." He said. "Then could you at least tell me who's holding the scroll?" She asked; determined to get better information from him. "My cousins trusted me with that important job of course." He said proudly as two more ninja jumped from the bushes. "Mo, Chrys, Deidre. I'm afraid you have something that belongs to us." Greg said with a smile. "No, you have it backwards; _you_ have what belongs to _us_." Chrys said; throwing kunai so they protruded from Eugene's chest. "Flower Petal, that won't do you any good." Eugene said as Chrys shuddered from the nickname. "Call me a flower one more time and I swear that flame in your chest will be extinguished." She threatened as Tatsu thought of more ways to get the scroll from the team. Inspiration hit once more as she stretched up to reach Zane's ear. "Meet me here at nine tonight. I haven't seen you in the longest time; I want you know how much I've missed you." Tatsu whispered in his ear. "Will do, but I'm sure I've missed as much if not more." He told her. "I doubt that." She giggled lightly. "Come, there are other teams we can get the scroll from; besides, they don't have the one we need." Tatsu said, getting Mo to pull Chrys away from attacking Eugene.

"Tatsu what was that about?" Mo demanded as they were out of hearing range. "Simple, I thought of a way to get the scroll. Zane is going to meet me where we just were tonight after his team has gone to sleep. During that time you attack Eugene and Greg; find a way to hold them prisoner while you search for the scroll. Knowing Zane he can't keep a secret so they'll have traded it by now. Be ready to search and fight."

"But what are you going to do to Zane? I thought you _loved_ him." Chrys teased. "Yeah, when I saw him I wanted to puke. When I smelled his breath, I was gagging and I almost upchucked while I was talking to him. Seriously, I have no clue what I was thinking when I liked him." She stated as they made their way above the Mist Team. "Remember to hide your chakra." Mo reminded the girls. They nodded their heads and kept tracking the team. But Mo couldn't shake the feeling they were being tracked themselves.

* * *

"Hey! I bet I could beat you with my eyes covered!" Naruto shouted at the team in front of him as Angel and Sasuke watched over him. "Why would we want to fight you? What scroll do you have?" One of the members, a girl with long white hair wearing a purple outfit demanded. "Scroll? You mean you need a scroll to be in here? What kind of scroll? I have a scroll of ramen recipe." Naruto really played his part well. "Not a recipe scroll, a _Heaven_ or _Earth_ scroll like this one." One of her teammates, a boy who had sat next to Sasuke, said exasperatedly, pulling out an _Earth_ scroll. "Oh, well in that case I should probably see if there are any lying around!" He said excitedly, running twenty feet away from the team before climbing a tree and joining his teammates as they waited for night to fall. "Took five teams, but we finally found the right one." Naruto whispered excitedly. Angel nodded to Sasuke, who then tied a cloth around Naruto's mouth so he couldn't talk.

* * *

After running until dusk Chrys couldn't ignore it. As they took a break she threw multiple kunai into the trees silently. Then she followed the strings she had attached to them so she was face-to-face with a girl a year her junior. "Fight me, fight me fairly! If I win you give me your _Earth_ scroll; if you win you get our _Heaven_ scroll." She said unhappily, gesturing to her teammates. "Mo! Tatsu! Over here!" Chrys called lowly to her team so the other team wouldn't hear them. A few seconds later the girls had arrived and Chrys explained the girl's challenge. "One-on-one, or fight the team?" Tatsu asked. "Three fights, one-on-one. No help from the other members. I fight Blondie first." She demanded.

"This could work in our favor; just let me be the last one to fight. I'll have fun messing with the others' heads." Mo whispered softly. "We accept. Time to get out of this tree." Chrys said, pulling the kunai out of the team's clothes before jumping to the ground. "Before we begin, I request to know your name; that way I can tell others who I got the scroll from. I'm Kimi." She said. "Chrys, or as Josh calls me, Killer Flower. And you're only getting this scroll if your team can beat mine."

Kimi smirked, throwing shuriken at Chrys. Chrys jumped up and pulled water out of her canteen; throwing ice darts at Kimi that cut her arm since she had trouble dodging. "Better than that Kimi." Chrys smirked, pulling out more water, taking from the other team's canteens as well as her own now. "Oh, you think you can beat me?" Kimi asked as Chrys formed a large ball, the exact height as Kimi. "I don't think; I know." Chrys said, throwing the ball so it enclosed around Kimi before freezing into a ball of ice. "Chrys, don't let that melt." Tatsu said, stepping forward to fight. "Ever-ice, it melts when I want it to. But don't worry, there is enough air in there for her to survive four days, although there isn't any food or water." Chrys assured Kimi's teammates, moving the ball of ice by rolling it to the side. "The beauty of it is that she is fully conscious so she can see and hear _everything_ we're doing." Chrys laughed heartlessly.

"Well, I must say that was a fluke. There is no way you can beat the Hidden Cloud Shinobi! You are simple Leaf." He laughed rudely. "Are you done yet? I'm getting impatient, and that makes me mad. You won't like me when I'm mad." She told him with her arms crossed over her chest as she tapped her foot. "Look, I don't know who you think you are; but you are against some of the strongest in the Lightning Country!" He said, angry that she wasn't listening. "If you're some of the strongest then why aren't you Chuunin yet? I thought so, you're weak."

"Who are you to be telling me, Rokusho Kureno, how strong I am? Do you have any clue who I am?"

"No, and I don't really care; now fight me!"

"Heh, you asked for it." He smirked as he got into a fighting position Tatsu got in her own. "Sharigan!" Tatsu said, as Kureno jumped into the trees. She could see his moves, he was going to play right into her hands. "What do you think you are doing? That would not be…okay, you asked for it." She said as he threw kunai at her then tried to attack from behind. "Summer Scorcher!" Tatsu shouted as she had his hands behind him. "You…you actually have the Sharingan; I thought that was a bluff." He stuttered as he almost fell backwards into the rising flames. "That means this is only Genjutsu." He said happily as Tatsu deactivated her Sharingan. "Believe what you want, it's your mind." She said with a shrug, pulling a chair out of the flames to sit on while he examined the flames. "Ah, there you are Sparky." Tatsu said softly, stroking the back of the fiery cat as it sat on her lap. "I knew it, this is all an illusion and I can prove it!" Kureno announced happily, drawing a kunai. "There is no need to be emo and cut yourself Kureno, I'm sure someone, _very_ far away, would miss you if you died." Tatsu said simply, making no move to stop him. Kureno let out a laugh before he stabbed his arm with the kunai. His smile faded though as the blood seeped through his sleeve and he saw he was still surrounded by flames. "Now look what you've done. My sister is going to come looking for you now. All that blood, going to waste now." She told him, standing as the chair turned back into part of the circle. "What…what are you?" Kureno asked, fear in his voice. "I, am a very angry female. What else would I be?"

"You aren't human."

"No, I'm very human, in fact, I'm sure you know of my brother. I used to have two, now the eldest is dead."

"Who are you?" He asked, scared for sure now. "Uchiha Tatsu." She said, tightening the circle around them. "Finally, she's almost done now. Now where did I put my earplugs?" Mo's voice drifted through the fire. "What did she mean by that?" Kureno asked, stepping closer as the fire ring got tighter. "You'll find out."

"I thought all the Uchihas were gone anyway, that would make you a ghost." Kureno said once they were a few inches away from each other. Tatsu slapped him, "I'm anything but, besides, if you think that, then you forget about my brother Sasuke." Tatsu stepped back, going into the flames so only her face was visible to Kureno. "Maybe I'll see you, most likely I won't. Unless of course, if someone wants to give our team the _Heaven_ scroll." She said. "I don't have it!" Kureno shouted as Tatsu walked the rest of the way out. They could hear his screams of pain as he touched the enclosing circle. "You have two options, give us the scroll or he _dies_." Tatsu said, leaving the circle so it was inches from Kureno's body. "You…you wouldn't kill him…would you?" The remaining member asked. "You smell that? It's burning flesh. I'm killing him right now. So give up the scroll or the Cloud Village loses him _and_ you; then we'll leave Kimi alive scarred since she's witnessing the entire thing." She told him. "You have five seconds. Each second I'm getting closer to Kureno." She told him, tightening the circle again. "Don't give her scroll, Mori! Otherwise we can't pass!" Kureno shouted. "We can get a new scroll, but we can't pass if you're dead!" Mori shouted back, giving Mo the _Heaven_ scroll. Tatsu smiled and dropped the flames to see that Kureno's clothes were still on fire. "Uh, Chrys? I think I used the wrong fire for the circle again." Tatsu said. Chrys shook her head and threw water on Kureno. "All better; have fun moving. We'll be going now." Mo said, Tatsu and Chrys following her. "Hey, what about Kimi? She's our only medical ninja!" Mori called. "Oh, fine!" Chrys moved her hands, melting the ice quickly so Kimi fell on the dirt, coughing up water. Tatsu stuck her tongue out at the team, happy to have succeeded.

* * *

Night had fallen over an hour ago but still they moved quickly. "Why did you have to burn him? I wanted to fight."

"Because I wanted to be done with it." Tatsu snapped. "Since when do you want to be done with a fight? You draw it out for as long as possible just to create more pain for the person." Chrys asked.  
"Today, okay?"  
"Tatsu, what's bothering you?"

"The fact that all of my family, excluding Sasuke, is dead! This morning you were saying goodbye to Rosemary while Mo was saying goodbye to Evelyn, and it hit me that I have no one to say goodbye to. My brother is in here with me and if something were to happen to the two of us there would be no more Uchihas, save for…you know…but he's supposed to be dead!" Tatsu said lowly but angrily. "Oh…but you have us! You have a large family!" Chrys protested. "Why do you do that? Always saying we're your sisters? We aren't related. We were just sent to Rosemary so we wouldn't die. Nevertheless, you insist that no matter what we will always be your sisters. I've found my family, to me that doesn't make me your sister anymore." Mo couldn't believe her ears as she heard the cold words coming from the baby of the family. Then she heard a gasp from Chrys followed by nails scraping across bark. Mo looked back to Chrys falling. "Watch your step the next time." Mo told her, catching her with a few vines. "Yeah. C'mon, we have to make it to the tower as soon as possible. Otherwise we're targets for being attacked." Chrys said, catching up the team as they sped to the center.

* * *

"Now's our chance; they're dead asleep." Sasuke whispered Angel at midnight after the team's snores had been going for over two hours. Angel nodded and they took the cloth off Naruto's mouth. "Yes!" Naruto whispered excitedly, pulling out weapons. "Remember Naruto, this is top stealth. We have to find the scroll and steal it without them waking up. If you screw this up I'll screw a kunai into your _brain_." Angel threatened. Naruto nodded with a gulp before they leapt down to the ground, still covered by Angel's cloak. Quietly they grabbed the other team's packs, rooting through them carefully. Sasuke shook his head as he set the pack down as Angel put down the one she held, having found nothing as well. Eyes were glued to Naruto as he reached into the bag again, his face lit up quickly as he pulled out the scroll. Identical grins were on every face as they put the pack down and started running, Angel dropping the cloak as they went. "You can talk now Naruto." Sasuke told the blond once the scroll was in his bag. "Haha! I knew we could get it! They didn't even wake up!" He said excitedly, on the verge of yelling. "Well, c'mon, let's hurry up before the wake up and realize we stole from them." Angel said, the bubble of adrenaline pulsing through her, about to burst into giggles.

* * *

"Hey, there's a light." Naruto observed confused as the tower came into sight. "I guess someone got there ahead of us." Sasuke said. "Who do you think it was?" Naruto asked. "One of two teams, either a Team from the Mist or our counterpart team." Angel said. "I say we just give them names, because I don't think Naruto understands the word 'counterpart'." Sasuke put in. "Fine, Team Ass and Team Element. Better?"

"Oh, so the jerks from World Three or your sisters!" Naruto said in understanding.

* * *

**Momoko:** Yes Naruto, much better.....I got nothing else to really say right now. Sorry if that bugs you ~ I hope the chapter fills your literary-appetite for now. Although I would not say it is the best. If you want better I suggest _Pride & Prejudice_ by Jane Austen.


	15. FamilyInnuendoes?

**Momoko:** I know - twice in one month?? Who is this person? Well, I sent myself an email to post up the next chapter - because I realized how inferquently I update. Sorry about that - let's just say...I am in a good mood and this is an early Valentine's Day Present to everyone? Yeah...Just, don't expect the next chapter on V-Day ~ It's a little sad and I want y'all to be happy!

**Jade:** Momo does **_not_** own _Naruto_ ~ although she went crazy trying to find Karin in the Chuunin exams today after reading the new chapter...**

* * *

**

**Family...Innuendoes?**

"Tatsu…" Mo said, trying to keep the team speaking as the raven-haired girl slammed a door. "Chrys…" Chrys looked at her - barely registering her face as she played her music. "C'mon, you can't not talk forever." Mo pleaded. In response, Chrys just looked at her. "Fine, do what you want; I'm getting food." Mo said, walking out to look for food. "Mo!" A voice called. Mo turned to see Angel there with Naruto and Sasuke. "So how is Team Element?" Naruto asked. "Element?" Mo asked confused. "Yeah, 'cause everyone on your team can use elements!" He explained. "Oh, so you're on Team…you know you're team is strange, so I'm going to call you Team F.F!" Mo said with a laugh. "Why Team F.F?"

"Team Funny Farm!" Mo laughed.

"I don't get it."

"Funny Farm is a term used for an insane asylum. I'm calling your team crazy." Mo explained. "Oh, now I get the joke!" Mo shook her head. "Hey, where's Tatsu?" Sasuke asked. "Uh, I'm not sure. She and Chrys got into an argument and then when we got here their fighting got worse. Tatsu stormed off and Chrys is sitting frozen in a corner. Neither is talking to anyone at the moment." Mo explained.

"What were they arguing about?" Angel asked as Sasuke went to find Tatsu and Naruto went in search of food. "Tatsu doesn't consider us her family anymore. Basically, during the scroll battle her opponent said something that got to her because after we got the scroll she told us that she basically didn't want to be with our family because she had her brother and no parents. Then she went on to point out that we were sent to Rosemary to keep us from dying."

"That doesn't sound like Tatsu."

"I know, before the battle though we had run into Zane's team. I think he said something to her, but all she would tell us was that she had a way to trick them."

"So you got the scroll from Team Ass?"

"No, a Cloud Village Team. They were following us as we followed Team Ass as you call them. Now the Cloud Team is Team Toast."  
"She burnt them all?"

"No, just one. Chrys froze the female member, Tatsu burnt her opponent and I didn't get a chance to fight so no one in the exams knows what to expect from me at the moment."

"Good call. We stole the scroll we needed."

"Oh, sneaky."

"Yeah, Naruto played info-bait, and then we followed them. Naruto was the one who found the scroll we needed though."

"What did you threaten him with?" Mo asked as she and Angel walked through the door Naruto had disappeared through. "She threatened to screw a kunai into my brain." Naruto supplied angrily. Mo let out a slight laugh, "Angel, didn't you threaten the same thing to Daiso last year?"

"Yeah, if he ever follows us to another World again."

"Let's see, he followed us to World One and instead of screwing a kunai into his immortal brain, you gave him one more chance to prove that he won't while you pointed a gun at him. Moral of the story Naruto: Angel likes you too much to kill you. She only did that as incentive and since you've retrieved the scrolls I have no problem telling that tidbit." Mo said smugly.

"Hey Mo, how come you don't like to talk about yourself?" Naruto asked suddenly as they sat in the kitchen eating dinner. "Oh, there isn't much to me. I know martial arts like the back of my hand, my Mother is evil, and my Father is good and doesn't know I exist." Mo told him. "That's barely anything! The last part was about your parents so it doesn't count. All I know about you is your appearance, that you control Earth and everything you've told me in vague sentences!" Naruto pressed. "Fine, I'll tell you something not many people know. I can do gymnastics, I really liked it, it was fun and challenging, it also helped me with the sharp movements needed in martial arts - I also play the drums." Mo told him simply.

"Huh, I would've never pegged you for gymnastics."

"Well it's true, it came easier to me than most and I loved learning it. However, I'm not in gymnastics anymore. Chrys is the only one still involved in the things we did in World Four."

"Dance? That's dull."

"Yeah, I couldn't think of anything more Angel and less Chrys." Mo laughed. "Hey, dance takes work!" Angel protested. "Like I said, more Angel less Chrys."

"I only did dance on the side. Voice lessons took my time, and I learned a lot in the time I was learning."

"Of course you did, that is why it's called 'leaning'." Mo said happily. "Whatever, I will concede that while my make-up skills are extraordinary, you're…" Angel trailed as Mo glared at her then picked up where she left off, "much better at martial art than I am; which is why I stick to medical." Mo sent a smile at her; obviously pleased Angel kept something from Naruto. "Uh, Angel? When did you get here?" Chrys asked, startling the ninjas who hadn't seen or heard her coming. "A few minutes ago. We were just in here getting some food."

"Oh. What time is it?"

"About one in the morning." Angel said with a yawn. "Oh, I didn't realize it was that late, or early…Either way I'm going to sleep. 'Night all." Chrys said, covering a yawn as she walked out. "Chrys is right; I'm going to hit the hay." Angel said, the sleep coming over her quickly. "That's probably a good idea." Mo agreed as she finished eating. One by one, the Leaf ninjas drifted into sleep.

"I'm bored." Naruto complained after their second day there. "Well, what do you want to do?" Chrys asked, getting tired of him complaining of the same ailment. "I don't know; there's nothing to do here." He said. "Not necessarily. After all, since no one is here yet besides us it's quiet."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked with a sad glare at her. "Well, I can practice my routine, or we can make use of the open space."

"How?" Naruto asked suspiciously. "Well, have you been ice-skating before?" Chrys asked him, grinning as he shook his head. "Well then, I guess this will mean that I have to teach you. C'mon, I need water and enough to cover the floor." Chrys laughed, pulling him to the kitchen. "What are you looking for?" Naruto asked as Chrys rooted through the various pantries and cupboards. "A couple buckets. I need a way to transport the water to a place that isn't in use." Chrys explained, giving a cry of triumph as she found two buckets.

"Man this is heavy." Naruto complained as they carried the buckets down a few corridors. "Think of it as training. You aren't allowed to spill a single drop until we get to the right spot." Chrys explained, looking through a door and seeing absolutely nothing. An even bigger grin than before spread across her face.

"C'mon, you aren't even trying to put any weight down. I promise nothing will break, and if it does then I can handle it." Tatsu and Sasuke heard Chrys tell someone as they walked past a closed door.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now man up and try." Chrys's peal of laughter was heard along with a groan from Naruto. "How do you do that?" He asked his voice sounding pained. Tatsu and Sasuke exchanged a glance before moving closer to the door. "It's simple really. You move like this, and just relax."

"Ow. You make it look so simple. But I can't get the hang of it."

"Naruto, you just have to keep trying." Chrys could be heard saying as other ninjas from the Sand Village approached. "Tatsu-chan! We were wondering where you were!" Tomimaru said happily smiling at Tatsu as silence was heard inside the closed room. "Have you seen Chrysanthemum?" Dai asked. "No, I haven't _seen_ her recently." Tatsu said; seconds before sound came from the room again. "See, wasn't that easier this time Naruto?" Chrys could be heard asking. "Yeah, but I still don't get how you can do that so well."

"Could it be the fact that I've had years of practice?"

"Seriously? How long have you been doing this?"

"Um, since I was…six I think." Chrys said; everyone could hear the pride in her voice. "Um, exactly what are they doing in there?" Dai asked confused as he heard Chrys laugh as Naruto groaned in pain again. "We don't know." Sasuke said simply. "Well, I'm bored, let's find out." Tatsu said, a smile going on her face, though it looked slightly sadistic. She turned the knob on the door quickly as Chrys continued to laugh. Though it stopped when Tatsu opened the door so they could see Chrys standing on ice with Naruto across the room, trying to support himself with the wall but failing.

"Well, this is different." Tatsu said, a slight fireball forming in her hand. "You can't melt it Tatsu. It's ever-ice. Besides, I thought you _liked_ ice-skating. Not to mention watching Naruto attempt it with no chakra in his feet is hilarious." Chrys laughed as Naruto started to move away from wall, but fell on his face when he let go of the wall.

"It wouldn't be so hard if these things weren't on my feet." Naruto complained.

"They're ice-skates, it actually helps you move faster over the ice. The only problem comes with balance." Tatsu told him dully.

"But I had no problem when there was no ice, why am I having trouble now?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe because it is a slippery surface, baka." Sasuke said, taking a step onto the ice. He slid over to where Chrys was standing.

"What were you showing Naruto?" He asked her. "Oh, just something I got bored and started doing actually." She said, sliding away from him, then turning and skating backwards. When she reached the middle of the room, she jumped and did the splits before landing. "Oh, either you're holding back, or that is the best you can do." Tatsu said with a smirk. "Is that a challenge?" Chrys asked her.

"You bet." Tatsu said, taking a step onto the ice.

"Okay, free skate, and skating lessons, are done for now while I show Tatsu how wrong she is." Chrys said, helping Naruto out of the room and then pushing Sasuke out. "Put on your skates and we'll let the guys decide who's better." Chrys said smiling. "Gladly." Tatsu said; pulling a bag that had been in the room towards her. "I see you go the skates already. Obviously you wanted a challenge."

"Or maybe I thought people might want to try it. It's so much fun after all."

"Whatever. Two laps around the room, and we'll see who's faster. Then we can get to free-skate."

"Jumps or overall?"

"Jumps only."

"Do they count if they are landed incorrectly?"

"Of course not." Tatsu scoffed as she finished lacing the skates onto her feet and joined Chrys against the far wall.

"Count it Naruto." Chrys told the ninja as they each placed a hand against the wall.

"Three, two, one - Go!" Naruto shouted as the kunoichi took off, quickly making the two laps.

"Tie." The guys chorused when the girls demanded to know who won. "Okay, we work up the jumps. I go, and then you go and try to land the same jump. If I miss a jump, I'll tell you what I was trying to do and then, only if you land it, you will win. If you don't land a jump then I win. Simple as that." Chrys challenged. "This is going to be easy."

"Are you sure? Art classes never teach this." Tatsu rolled her eyes as Chrys took off and nailed the first jump.

"Okay, I'm getting bored." Tomimaru told Naruto as the girls had run out of jumps to do and now we're trying two jumps in a row. They were evenly matched. "Hey guys…uh, why are you all watching the inside of a room?" Mo asked as she and Angel walked up.

"Tatsu and Chrys are trying to out-do each other with jumps." Naruto told her.

"Not again. They did the same thing two years ago; tied, then spent months finding ways to out-do each other." Mo complained with a sweat drop.

"I'll get Tatsu if you Chrys." Angel offered as the girls stepped onto the ice.

"Dudes, skating time is over." Mo said; sliding over to Chrys and holding her in place as Angel did the same to Tatsu. "But I can beat her!" Chrys and Tatsu said at the same time.

"No you can't, you'll only wear yourselves out until you get inured; and then you'll compare injuries and try to say yours is worse. Then you'll see who can heal faster." Angel told them tiredly.

"Says who?" Chrys asked dubiously.

"Last time you did the same thing." Mo said flatly, "Now come on, melt the ice and put the water back in the buckets."

Chrys sighed but did as she was told, melting it in portions so none would leave the room. "Only because you are _both_ our sisters are we stopping you. Otherwise we would watch in humor." Angel told them as they removed the skates. "Yeah right." Tatsu muttered.

When the guys left the two turned to the skaters. "Look, I don't know why you're not acting like yourself Tatsu, but could you not turn everything we say into an insult?" Angel asked her. "Well sorry, but I'm not your sister."

"Says who?"

"Genetics. The only thing similar in our DNA is the gene that lets us travel between worlds, along with the one allowing us to tap into our chakra. Other than that we have nothing in common."

"Tatsu, last I checked we've been your family for years. I've known you since I was five-and-half. Mo has known you for six months longer and Chrys has known you since _you_ were four. For ten years, we've been your family and you never had any complaints. You always promised us that when you met your biological family we would still be your family as well. We all met Chrys and Rosemary the same year, but you act like you've known us for less than a week and we have you mixed up with someone else."

"Maybe it's because all I have left of my biological family is Sasuke."

"That changed your mind? Sasuke-san has become like the brother none of us ever had; I'd say he fits in better than my actual parents at times."

"Still, you'd never call your family '-san'. It's not natural."

"Tatsu, for the first three months I knew you I called you 'Deidre-chan'."

"So why don't you add '-kun' instead?"

"Do you _want_ me to be attacked? Adding '-san' instead of '-kun' keeps me off the 'Fan-girl Hit List', and believe me, it's real. I've _seen_ it."

"I never thought of it that way; but why do only add it to Sasuke's name?"

"Because, that's how I always treat people I think of as family for the first three months. By the final round I'll drop the '-san'; but I won't before then."

"Tatsu, even I have never gotten why she does that. I think it's just because she doesn't want people to think of her as a demon." Mo said, pulling Chrys to the middle of the room where their sisters were. "What about you? You don't seem to like nii-san that much Mo." Tatsu said. "Okay, this is starting to get ridiculous; I'll be right back. Tatsu don't try to beat Chrys; Chrys don't try to beat Tatsu." Mo said as she went to find Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, can you do me a favor?" Mo asked as she approached him in the kitchen where, it seemed, everyone was. "What kind of favor?" He asked suspiciously. "It's nothing bad. We're trying to convince Tatsu of something and she's being stubborn." She said, pulling him out as she picked up a tomato and an apple. "What are you trying to convince Tatsu of?" He asked as soon as they were inside the room, sitting on the floor. "Tatsu doesn't think of us as family because she's the only family you have left living…that's supposed to be alive. So we're trying to tell her that we think of you as brother and she won't listen." Mo explained to him. "So why do you need me here?"

"Because, she'll listen to what you say, but anything that comes out of our mouths is gibberish."

"I'm sorry, what was that Mo? I couldn't understand what you were saying, it sounded like nonsense." Tatsu said sarcastically.

"Fine, I can't believe you're going to make me do this." Sasuke muttered, "Tatsu, I usually don't let other people stay at the compound. Even if I did, I wouldn't let them use the training area, the kitchen, the living room, or let them near, what used to be, the dead garden. Another thing I wouldn't let someone who's not family do, is invite people over, throw a party, walk around half-dressed, kick me out of the living room or train with me. How much of that have Mo, Angel and Chrys done?"

"They've done everything you said, and more." Tatsu said with a slight laugh. "Even though they aren't Uchihas they've grown on me in a sisterly sort of way. It's like having more of you; only they're _worse_." Sasuke told her.

"Hey! What have I done?" The three girls demanded as they lightly slapped him.

"Mo, you walk around wearing an oversized shirt. Angel, you hunt on the property and then once or twice you've actually left a packet of blood lying in the large refrigerator. Chrys, think about it. You've invited Alex over more times than I can count and every time you disappear with him for over an hour at a time." Sasuke told them.

"Okay, that's because I had to leave for a second and wasn't done with it." Angel told him. "And I have _shorts_ on under the shirt, I've told you that a million times!" Mo complained. "Hello, we practice the dance." Chrys said unhappily. "I guess you're right, we have kind of become a big, awkward, irritable, deadly, strange, competitive family." Tatsu laughed. "Okay, is that supposed to a good thing or a bad thing?" Chrys laughed. "Good, always good."

* * *

**Momoko: **Review, favorite, whatever as long you enjoyed the chapter I'm happy....I'm even happier if you review though, and tell me if you liked it - what I can improve on and such forth. *Hugs to people who made it this far!*


	16. PPR

**Chapter 16 Preliminaries, Parties and Runaways**

A small group of the passing teams was standing in a crowd in a battle arena; Tatsu glanced around carefully, seeing who the competition was. "First off, for the second test…Congratulations to the eight teams on passing!" The Hokage's voice boomed in the area as the Kazekage stood just to the side and the senseis from every Village were on the level below them. No doubt, too many people had passed the exam again. A movement slightly in front of her caught Tatsu's attention; it was Zane, glancing around as well. "So many of you have passed this year, it is amazing; this is the second time in three years that we've had to proceed this way. Many of you may be wondering why we have the Chuunin exams in one Village for every country, when to become genin you need only pass tests in your own country; I will explain that. The exams are a replacement for war among the countries. If you go back in time, the current allies were enemies who fought each other over who would rule. In order to prevent wasteful fighting, the stage that these countries chose for battle that is the origins of this Chuunin Selection Exam.

"It is a fact that this exam decides which shinobis have what it takes to become a Chuunin. On the other hand, this exam has another side…where each country's shinobis risks their own life to protect their land's prestige. Watching this Third Exam will be leaders and influential individuals from many countries who make up the clients of the shinobi. And the leaders of the countries will also be there to watch each of your battles. If the strength of a country is clear, that country will receive more clients. Conversely, if seen as weak, they will lose clients. And this will signal to potential enemy countries that "our Village has this much power". So it will send a political message to the outsiders. The strength of the country is the strength of the Village. The strength of the Village is the strength of the shinobi. And a shinobi's true strength is born only through life-risking battle.

"This exam is a place to see each country's strength and to show off its own strength. It only has meaning because lives are at risk. And that is why those that have fought in the Chuunin Exam for this dream is that meaningful. Some of you may wonder why I said this is for friendship; I will explain it now because I don't want to confuse the purpose of this. By losing life and establishing balance. This is the shape of friendship in the world of the shinobi. Before we begin the third test, I will tell you one more thing. This is not just a test…this is life-risking battle. With your dreams and your country's prestige on the line." The Hokage stopped talking and the Kazekage stepped forward. "Some of you may not care what it is and just wish to hurry up and have us tell you what the battle entails. However, there is something you must do before the Third Exam." Gaara-sama stepped backward so he was even with the Hokage as another ninja stepped forward, bowing before the Kages. "From here on, as the referee, I, Ai Manami, will explain what you must do." She said, "You are going to be participating in a preliminary for the third test to decide who gets to participate in the main event. I know, I know; why should you participate in the preliminary exam, right? Seems the first and second tests have been too easy, we have too many people remaining to put it simply. So, according to the Chuunin Exam Rules, we must have a preliminary and reduce the number of participants for the third test. As Hokage-sama said earlier, there will be many guests at the third test, so the fights could take too long. Since we are limited in time this is what must be done. If you are unable to fight, please come forward now. We will be starting the preliminary immediately." She looked at each person once before two people from the Cloud Village stepped forward; one of them had serious burns on his body and the other looked like she was suffering from pneumonia. Tatsu bit back a laugh as she saw them, helping each other forward. Manami-proctor wrote down their names quickly and after it was decided no one else was going to quit she continued to explain the exam.

"Let's begin the preliminary. This will consist of one on one fighting. You will basically fight as if in a real life confrontation. With our 22 entrants, we will conduct eleven matches and the winners will advance to the third test. There are almost no rules. The fight continues until one of you dies or is knocked out or admits your defeat. If you don't want to die then quickly acknowledge your defeat. But when I decide that the winner has been clearly established, since we don't want to pointlessly increase the amount of corpses, I'll jump in and stop things. And the object that controls your destiny is this. This electric scoreboard will show the match-ups for each battle. Now, this is sudden but let's announce the 2 names of the first fight." Chrys looked up at the scoreboard, excitement coursing through her veins. _Konohamaru vs. Eugene_, Chrys glared at the scoreboard as she went up to the balcony above the arena. "Konohamaru! Yeah, you can beat him!" Naruto encouraged the genin as they took fighting stances. "Naruto, there is no way he can beat him. He would have to knock Eugene out in one shot." Chrys told the blond guy in a low whisper. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Eugene has a…technique so that he doesn't get injured."

"How does that work?"

"Complicated. I'll tell you after the match." Chrys ended their hurried discussion and watched the match.

* * *

**1) Konohamaru vs. Eugene – Eugene won**

**2) Naruto vs. Tatsu – Naruto won **(It took Zane until the end of the match to figure out that Tatsu was Deidre and Sasuke got mad at Naruto, lmao)

**3) Mo vs. Mori– Mo won**

**4) Angel vs. Hiro (A boy from the Rock Village) – Angel won**

**5) Chrys vs. Tomimaru– Chrys won**

**6) Sasuke vs. Udon– Sasuke won**

**7) Dai vs. Zane – Zane won**

**8) Moegi vs. Greg – Greg won**

**9) Haru vs. Saki (a girl from the Cloud Village) – Haru won**

**10) Yuriko vs. Rukia (Two girls from the Sand) – tie**

**11) Yahchi vs. Mimiko – Mimiko won**

* * *

Mo looked around at her possible opponents as she took a number and then looked at the scoreboard for her number to see who she would fight. _'Lemme see…ah, I'm going against Greg. Oh, that sucks for him; Chrys is going to murder Eugene as many times as possible. Sasuke against Zane…Sasuke's going to win, hands down. Darn, Angel's fight is hard. I mean Angel is my sister but Haru is my friend. Heh, Naruto is going to win hands down against Mimiko.'_ Mo was lost in thought as it was figured out. ~Hokage announcements spoken by Gaara~

"Man, I hate the Final Exam." Mo complained as they left the arena. "Why would you hate it Mo?" Kankuro asked as he came up to them. "We have the weirdest fights. Example one; Angel is fighting Haru."

"So who are you fighting?"

"Jerk from the Mist; he's terrified of me, but at the same time would do anything I asked of him because he can't say no to me." Mo told him, leaning against his arm as they walked. "I get that you fight nasty; but you are such a nice person; why would he be terrified of you?"

"Because she kicked his ass repeatedly. Not to mention Evelyn's a higher rank than him." Chrys told him as she skipped next to them. "You…are…skipping…why?" Dai asked as he approached them. "Because, I'm fighting Eugene." Chrys said with a grin. "Chrysanthemum, should I be worried?"

"Nope. I'm going to kill him in the Final Exam, and then I'll kill him again. Then I'll kill him a third time and possibly a fourth."

"I'll take that as an 'I should be worried' warning." Dai told her. "Whatever, party at the compound day after tomorrow." She said, oblivious to the stares she was getting. "I have never seen someone so excited for the Final Round, except for Naruto…but he's the exception." Sasuke muttered as he walked, making sure Tatsu was okay every two minutes. Chrys just rolled her eyes as she spun away then _danced_ through the streets. "Now you can be worried Dai. She's going to go all out next month." Mo laughed as Chrys almost walked into a cat but jumped over it without a second thought. "You would think she just won a contest." Gaara said as he stared, Mo watched him carefully as he took in everything Chrys was doing. "She did. She won the 'Who Gets to Kill Eugene' Contest. She's been trying to think of a way to kill him that wouldn't take her away from here for about a month now. Him being here is the icing on her cake. Believe me; she's going to enjoy this. By the way, contrary to popular opinion, I know those weren't random choices. You deliberately paired Chrys against Eugene." Mo told him with a smirk of pride. "Why do you say that?"

"Because the only person as strong as Eugene is Greg, so if it were truly random they would've pitted them against each other to see who was truly stronger. But you knew Chrys has been looking for a way to hurt him, didn't you?" Mo asked him. "Which means that you are trying to show her how much you trust her to protect herself. But since you don't want anything bad to happen to her you set it up so there is someone watching the fight who can stop it if it gets too bad. Which means you don't think she's strong. Just wait until I tell Chrys! She's going to be so mad at you!" Mo pointed a finger at Gaara as she spoke, then when the sand started to come out of gourd she jumped away to where Chrys was. "Wait up!" Kankuro called to them, the group hurrying to catch up. "You just had to make it obvious didn't you?" Tatsu asked Gaara. "Make what obvious?" The Kazekage asked, feigning oblivion.

* * *

"Who wants to party!" Chrys asked the group gathered around the cluster of tables as she started the music, a grin still plastered on her face. "You have had too much caffeine. How are you going to be ready to train tomorrow?" Angel asked her as she grabbed a soda. "I'm wearing my lucky bracelets, that is how smart one. Oh yeah, I never fully complimented you on your fight the other day. I loved your main attack. Best thing I've seen so far. Very showy too."

"Yeah, and making it snow around the arena, even on the other ninjas, before freezing Tomimaru wasn't showy at all."

"Seriously, yours had more class; mine was I felt like being an Ice Princess."

"How does a flower, born at night in the _summer_ love winter? It baffles me to no end." Angel said. "What can I say? Anytime with water is good, but it is so amazing to see the snow; I mean, who doesn't like looking at every individual snowflake. They are all so different it rocks to be able to hold one and examine it."

"You can only do it because you keep it frozen."

"Yeah, and you don't use your control to amuse yourself?"

"No, I don't because I actually know how to have fun without elements."

"What about the time you used wind to box in that weasel? You kept that animal running around in circles for an hour before putting it out of its misery!" Chrys laughed. "Fine, a few times." Angel conceded as Lee came over to them. "You know, I think I'll check the bowl of chips, it looks like it's running low." Chrys excused herself as she ditched Angel with a conspiratol wink. "Hey Chrys, who's going to train you for the final round?" Tenten asked as she came up. "Uh, not really sure. Almost every sensei is already training someone else."

"Don't tell me you're going to try to train yourself."

"No, no I would never try that, not to beat Eugene. I was thinking of contacting some people I know. They could help me train and beat the jerk."

"Why do you hate your opponent? I mean, most people don't even meet their opponent until the Chuunin Exams." Tenten asked confused. "I've known Eugene since I was…seven I think. Anyway, I didn't start hating him until a few months ago when I started dating him."

"You have to fight your boyfriend?"

"No, ex-boyfriend. I broke up with him a few weeks ago."

"Only a few weeks? I mean, wouldn't that make it harder to fight him?"

"Not really, it feels like we've been apart longer. So I have no conflict of interests."

"He must really have hurt you to hate him so much."

"He was my dance partner at the studio where I learned, for the past four years we've been partnered together. The hate has been growing ever since we learned lifts. Because in dancing you can lift the partner in the air and he decided that, even though he could lift me, he couldn't catch me to save his life."

"Ah, that had to hurt." She said lightly, "Oh, by the way I love your bracelet, where'd you get it?"

"This bangle? The thin red-ish one I got from my Grandma, on my Mom's side. While the blue one was my Grandma's from my Father's side. My Grandpa gave it to me the night before my first competition. I always wear it either the night before a big event, or the night before I start intense training. It's my good-luck charm."

"Wow, I didn't think you had a good-luck charm."

"Oh, c'mon, you don't have one yourself?"

"Not really. I have a lucky _person_ but not a good-luck charm, unless you count when he's supporting me."

"See? You have your own version." Chrys laughed a little as Tenten blushed. "I guess, but why bracelets?"

"My Father doesn't really know I'm his daughter, so this is a little piece of his side of my family that I can take anywhere. Also I only see my Grandpa a few times a year because he's in World Three."

"I thought your Father was from here?"

"He is, but my Grandpa is dead and earned an honorary spot in World Three. But he can't really visit her because of that."

"That must suck."

"A little; but I always know he's rooting for me. Personally, I like seeing him only a few times a year; it makes each time I see him better. Unlike my Granddaddy. I see him whenever I go to World Four, although he can only travel between Worlds once a year."

"Why do you refer to them with different names?"

"Makes it simpler. Also they asked me to call them different things."

"You're family is strange."

"And we get stranger every day." Chrys bragged.

* * *

"Hey Chrys! Why didn't you warn me about the party?" Rosemary asked after she had signaled Chrys over. "I honestly didn't think you would come over tonight. Besides, I thought you were spending the night at Dad's place?"  
"I am, but I wanted to remind you that we'll get a definite answer from Vincent _after_ your recital but not before then."

"Got it." Chrys nodded, walking away towards the snack tables. A quick glance showed the chips were almost gone. Grabbing the bowl Chrys moved through the crowd to the kitchen.

Walking in she bobbed her head to the music, pulling down a bag of chips then almost screaming when she almost walked into someone. "Sorry Kakashi-sensei." Chrys laughed, "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were hanging out with my mom tonight?"

"Where'd you get the bracelet?" He asked, staring at the blue flowered metal around her wrist. "Why?" She asked confused. "My Mother used to have one just like it. She gave it to me to give it to whoever I wanted to when she died."

"That is uh…interesting."

"Yeah, my Father had given it to her when I was born and even after he died she never took it off. I think it was her link to him."

"Okay, what does that have to do with my bracelet?" Chrys asked, hoping he wouldn't notice it was the same bracelet he was talking about. "Around ten years ago the bracelet went missing. My home had been searched by someone and that was the only thing missing."

"Are you saying you think I have your Mother's bracelet?"

"Yes."

"And why would you say that?"

"Because it is exactly the same as her's. Who did you get it from?"

"I got it from my Dad's side of the family."

"So your Father is a thief?"

"What? No. I didn't get the bracelet from my Father. I got it from my Grandpa! He gave one to his wife and when I was five, about ten years ago, he gave me the bracelet telling me it was a good luck charm."

"Then your Grandpa is a thief."

"You would honestly call someone a thief because they have a similar bracelet to one that went missing?" Chrys asked dubiously. "When it is the exact same one, yes. Don't try to say it's a different one either, I can see the date inscribed on it."

"You're calling me a thief and a liar? Where is the proof of that? Give me your proof and I may just believe you."

"You are wearing the proof. Not to mention that whenever you talk about your Father and your family in general, you use vague references."

"So you're calling me a thief because if _that_?"

"Yes! You're a thief, your Father is a thief, and your Grandpa is a thief. I wouldn't be surprised if your entire family is full of thieves." Kakashi accused. Chrys shook her head and turned away, quickly running out of the kitchen back into the party with tears in her eyes. But she didn't stay. She wove her way between people to get across the area to her room. She quickly pulled out a black duffel bag and started throwing things in with blurry vision.

"Chrys? Chrys, what are you doing?" Angel asked, having followed her into her room to find out what the matter was. "I'm going to World Three. I can be training there, but I can't stay here much longer, not without blurting out the truth to my Father." She said thickly, trying to hide the tears in her voice as well as on her face as she carefully put an ornately decorated wooden box on top of her clothes. "Chrys…why? Don't tell me it's because there aren't enough senseis for one-on-one training."

"He saw Grandpa's gift to me, my good-luck charm, and called me a thief. He said I was a thief and a liar, my Father was a thief and so is Grandpa. I couldn't even defend myself without telling him the truth. I'm writing it down so you don't have to repeat it to everyone. Put it Mo's room tonight and act like you aren't here right now when she tells everyone tomorrow. I don't want them to be mad at you." Chrys quickly jotted down a note and handed it to Angel. "If anyone asks tonight tell them I wasn't feeling good and decided to go to bed early."

"Chrys, who are you going to train with? What about the people who'll miss you here?"

"The note says I'll be back in time for the Final Exam, and don't worry I'll be getting here the day of the party." Chrys quickly gave Angel a hug before picking up her bag. "I'm going to be fine Angel, I promise. And I promise you'll kick Naruto's ass when you fight him."

"Chrys, I'm going to miss you. It seemed we had just gotten things in order. But now you're leaving."

"I'll be back, Angel. If I'm not in time for the party feel free to look for me at Grandpa's in World Three." Chrys carefully opened the back door, glancing around to be sure there was no one there before walking out and disappearing in the dark. When she got to the training grounds, she opened the portal. Looking back a final time she felt a lump rise in her throat; but she walked forward letting the coolness of the snowflakes envelope her as she went to World Three.

* * *

Angel kept her tears at bay during the entire party, telling anyone who asked that Chrys wasn't feeling well. "Hey Angel, any chance I could see Chrys before we leave? We won't be back until next month." Gaara asked as he came up. Angel felt tears coming from behind her eyes and blinked, trying to hide the lie she had to say. "No, she went right to sleep."

"Oh…if she's feeling better tomorrow, can you tell her we're leaving at nine in the morning." Angel nodded feebly, "I'll be sure to do that." She whispered as the Sand Siblings walked out of the compound. "Angel-chan? Is something wrong?" Lee asked coming up next to her. "Hm, oh, uh…nothing's wrong Lee-kun." Angel lied, trying to keep her emotions in check. "If there's something that's bothering you, Angel, you can tell me." Lee told her, giving her a hug. "Not this, a least not right now." She told him. Lee gave her a puzzled look but nodded and with a wave was off. "Angel, have you seen Chrys? Usually she ends the party with one of her main songs." Mo asked as she came up. "Uh, yeah. Chrys wasn't feeling well, so she went to bed early. Um, why don't you just pick a song?" Angel suggested. "Oh, be nice if she could've told the rest of us. I guess we'll just be playing a lullaby." Mo said before going over to the music. "Hey party people! We know you love the music, free food and dancing; but this is the last song of the night! Hope you enjoy!" Mo called before putting on _Goodnight, Goodnight_.

Sunlight hit Mo's eyes as she woke up from a nightmare; but today she was up early to say goodbye to Kankuro. Sadness filled her heart as she thought of it; but then there was confusion ruining her day as she saw a piece of paper on her dresser covered in Chrys's handwriting.

_Dear Family,_

_I know I've been a stickler for not running away when things get too rough; but when you read this it will be too late and I'll be gone. I'm not in danger, just frustrated at my Father. He saw my good-luck charm and called me a thief, not only that but he insulted my Grandpa (his father) and himself because Mom still hasn't told him that I'm his daughter. I'll be fine where I am, there are people there who care about me. If you don't think I'm gone, you can even check my room; my music box is with me. I'll miss you while I'm gone, but I'll be back in time for the Final Exam. You can yell at me all you want when I get back. I'll be thinking of you the entire time. Few people know where I am and to those who do I'll give you a hint: Where is the one place I can fight and work on my Ninjutsu besides World Two. When you figure it out call my phone; just be warned that due to my training I may be unable to answer when you call, but I'll call you back when I can. I'm not coming back until I'm ready to, because remember:_

_1) My tear ducts are frozen shut, I can't cry_

_2) Besides, big girls don't cry; they get even_

_I'll be sure to call one of you once a week, so stop worrying. It's time for big sister (or to Mo and Sasuke who beat me by a few days, little sister) to strike out on her own for a while._

_Love you always,_

_~Chrysanthemum Sayo H. Lane_

Mo's blood ran cold as she rushed into the kitchen. "Mo? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Tatsu asked when she rushed in where everyone was eating breakfast calmly at seven am, as though nothing huge had happened. "Chrys is gone! She put a note in my room, and she's gone!" Mo said with her eyes wide, welling with tears. The others quickly scanned over the words their sister had written. "Hey, why'd she mean by Sasuke being her older brother?" Naruto asked. "Baka, it's because we've all become a sort of family for each other. Out of all of us, even me the eldest, Sasuke is the oldest. He was born a day before me." Mo explained tersely. "Oh, but why would a good-luck charm make her Father think she was a thief?"

"The good-luck charm is a bracelet her grandfather gave her; it belonged to Chrys's grandmother and it means the world to her. So, her father calling her a thief because of it is not something she takes lightly." Angel told him. "Look, I'm going to grab breakfast, and then I have to tell Rosemary. Maybe this will convince her to come clean." Mo told the others as she moved around the room. "If you're going to go out like that a few guys might stop you." Sasuke told her dully as he looked at his toast. Mo looked down at herself and ran a hand through her hair as she remembered she was still in her pajamas. "Good point.

* * *

"C'mon, you've got to help me get the message through to her; not to mention I really _don't_ want to knock on the door of my sensei's home by myself." Mo said, dragging Angel to Kakashi's apartment. A quick rap on the door brought Kakashi who looked very unhappy. "Uh, Kakashi-sensei, is Rosemary here?" Mo asked. "Hold on." Kakashi moved away from the door, leaving the girls outside as he went to get Rosemary. "Mo? Angel? What are you doing here at eight am?" Rosemary asked confused as she joined them outside.

"Chrys is gone. She left this note and that's all." Angel said, handing Rosemary the note.

"Why would she let that bother her and who is she getting revenge on?" Rosemary asked the girls.

She's getting revenge on Eugene during the Final Exam next month and it bothered her because he was disrespecting her good-luck charm. We're going to take the note back to the compound, and we'll let you know when she calls so you can call her." Mo said; her throat clogged as she took the note back.

"I get it…I'm going to get her as soon as she calls; she thinks she can run away when things get sticky; I don't know where she gets that from." Rosemary said, angry and scared for Chrys.

"Mom, think about how you handled the sticky situation you were in. Besides, she's training and she needs to if she's going to have a prayer of defeating Eugene; remember he's immortal." Angel said.

"Angel, I know you want to defend what your sister does but that does not excuse her behavior. All her life she's been loose, I've tried and failed at keeping her safe." Rosemary covered her eyes.

"Mom; you haven't failed Chrys, or any of us. We all love you; we just…we each need a time to get away from everyone else. This is Chrys's time; like when Tatsu was separated from us in the portal. During that time, she was alone, and she made it because she was by people who cared. Knowing Chrys she's going to visit some people we know." Angel tried to soothe. Rosemary nodded carefully.

"Besides, she even said she's expecting us to give her hell when she gets back. So then you can furious with her." Mo said. Rosemary let out a slight smile at that, but it was weak.

* * *

"Hey Kankuro." Mo said as she and Angel walked up to the Siblings. "Chrys still isn't feeling well?" Gaara asked Angel, as they kept moving. "It's hard to say…we haven't seen her since last night." Angel told him with her head down. The Sand ninja's stopped walking, stunned. "Wait, how do you not see her? You all live together, surely you've seen her since last night?" Gaara asked confused. "No, she ran away after she got into a disagreement with her father apparently." Mo told them. "Did she leave a note or anything telling what Village she went to?"

"She's not in a Village; she's not even in World Two. She's gone to train, most likely in World Three." Angel told them. "What's in World Three?" Temari asked. "Her Grandfather, Konoha's White Fang, the Fourth Hokage, the Third Hokage, the Second Hokage, the First Hokage, basically any ninja who was important to World Two. But those are the ones we know personally; most likely she'll be learning from one of them." Mo said simply. "And you didn't stay there to train why?" Kankuro asked puzzled. "First, we like World Two best. Second, if we didn't come here you would've never met us. Third, they are all dead. Fourth, Hiromasa-sama's protection ran out so if we stayed people would've come after us with guns, so we'd be dead before we learned anything." Mo continued on a slightly lighter note. "Well that wouldn't be good, because then I'd have no one to talk to." Kankuro told her.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I kinda...well...forgot; and as soon as I remembered there wasn't enough time. I figured posting this chapter would be good today, since not only do I not have school (YAY Spring Break!) it is Good Friday one of the saddest days in the Chrsitian Calender...yeah, not that religious...But I'm a little sad today anyway! I'll put the next chapter up either on Easter or after, but still during Spring Break. EXPECT NO UPDATE APRIL 15 - APRIL 17!! I have Ryuu's birthday, a "Collage Concert" to fundraise for Writing Club and then SENIOR PROM!!! XD**

**Since you are obviously still reading this Author's Note, I feel like rambling on about everything I have to do before the Saturday after Spring Break. I have to get all my Spirit Week costumes arranged. Get my nail appointment set up, but I can't get my nails done until that Friday before the Collage Concert because of my cooking classes. I also have to plan the centerpiece with my partner for the Culinary Olympics on the 29th, so that the week after Prom we can practice building a house out of cookies like crazy. It's a patriotic house! (XD) I have to set up the group for prom, which would much easier if my bf was in town - but he gets back Sunday so I'm not going to complain too much. I have to wax my eyebrows...It's actually kinda relaxing in a way surprisingly. Oh, I also have to set up a Marilyn Monroe Movie Marathon in my basement over Spring Break with a bunch of my friends so we can prove that while her characters are the ditzy gold-diggers, at the very end she turns philosophical. Ex: at the end of Gentlemen Prefer Blondes she said "**_**Don't you know that a man being rich is like a girl being pretty? You wouldn't marry a girl just because she's pretty, but my goodness, doesn't it help?**_**"**

~Momo


	17. Prodigal Flower and Costumes

**Chapter 17 Prodigal Flower and Costumes**

"Keep fighting." Chrys gasped as she was knocked down again. "Chryssi, at this rate you'll be seriously injured." The White Fang cautioned her. "I know. However, my opponent won't stop attacking until I can find a way to stop him. You have to keep attacking; otherwise he won't stop until I'm done for." She said as she stood up. "I can't believe you're willing to go this far. Chryssi, we've gone over everything a million times already, it doesn't seem there is a way to block an attack from an immortal without using water. Not to mention when you use water, you need to be able to use it for all of you, not just small areas."

"Grandpa, that is why I'm training with you; otherwise I would be stuck with someone who underestimates my opponent and my abilities."

"If I could give some input, at the last Chuunin Exams I was at, there was a Sand Ninja. He had the ability to control sand, but it also protected him without him moving." The Third Hokage said, stepping out into the sun. "I know who you're talking about, Gaara-sama. He's Kazekage right now." Chrys said, looking to the elderly man. "Yes, Subaku No Gaara; he had this skill, it was where the sand covered his body. It acted as a type of armor. Is there a way you do that with your water?" Chrys took a deep breath as she moved the water around herself. The cool liquid created goosebumps as it touched her skin. "Good, let's see how that protects you." Chrys nodded and closed her eyes as the former Hokage punched at her. "Are you going to hit me?" Chrys asked as she opened her eyes. "Hm, Chryssi, it seems the water has fused with you on a molecular level and you are now a water-nymph."

"Funny Grandpa. Uh, Sandaime-sama? Could you please remove your arm from my gut? Thank you." Chrys said as the water fell away from her. "Well, there is a defense you could use since the water lets the attacks go through you. It's like a water clone, only it's you." Her Grandpa remarked. A sudden thought hit Chrys as she covered herself in water again. Focusing all her energy into this she made quick hand signs to focus the chakra in certain points. "Chrys, I get that you are nervous about the fight, but there is no need to melt under pressure." The Third Hokage addressed the puddle at his feet. "Hardy har har, you are _so_ funny." Chrys said sarcastically. "How did you even pull that one?"

"Well, I covered myself in water as I thought of what you said about the water fusing to me on a molecular level. I figured; if I take on the consistency and appearance of water, what's to stop me from being a puddle? Then I focused my chakra into certain points so that I could still function while I was a puddle." She explained as she solidified. "I say we see what else you can you do as a water-nymph." Chrys rolled her eyes at the humor of the old men, but since she was training hard, she didn't complain.

* * *

"I'm going to try to call onee-chan; it should be about six where she is." Tatsu decided as she picked up the phone and deftly dialed Chrys's phone. "Hey, it's Chrys's phone. Chrys can't come to the phone right now but I will be sure to let her know of your call when she's done. All you have to do is leave your name, number and an optional message at the beep. Love you lots." The recording on Chrys's phone announced. "Hey, Chrys. It's Tatsu, just hoping you'll call back before you head back. You know how to reach me. We miss you a lot; I hope you're training hard. Just be sure to take a break every now and then. Love you." Tatsu said as her message. Although her voice was happy, her face was sad, even as she started to walk through town. "Hello, Tatsu-chan." Shino said as he walked up to her. "Hey, Shino-kun." She said, forcing a smile. "Still no message?"

"No, she hasn't returned any calls yet to me. She's been gone two weeks and I'm worried. What if something happened to her?"

"I'm sure nothing happened to her. Besides, remember when your sisters couldn't find you for a month? They were worried sick, but you were safe."

"Shino-kun, I was doing a good job of forgetting that. Everyone keeps bringing it up." Tatsu pouted. "I know what will cheer you up." Shino said mysteriously as he took Tatsu's hand and took her somewhere.

* * *

"Any chance we can take a break?" Angel asked after she finished the Jutsu. "Hm…you've been working very hard and you seem to be making good time with your training. I suppose a youthful person like you could afford to take a break. You have twenty minutes!" Gai announced. Angel sighed and sat down next to a tree, looking up at the trees as she regained her energy. "Angel-chan? Why are you taking a break?" Lee asked, coming up behind her suddenly. "I'm regaining my energy. Two hours of intensive training is draining me more than usual." Angel told him. "Why is that? I thought it took a lot to make you exhausted."

"It does, normally; which means that I forgot something important yesterday and am paying the price now."

"How do you mean?"  
"You honestly don't want to know; at least not close to lunch."

"Can you explain it after you're done training for today?"

"Yeah, I'll be done in a few more hours. Meet me at the compound around six, and even if you're hungry, I would not suggest eating before you go."

"Why?" Lee asked confused. "Because otherwise you might get sick Lee-kun." Angel told him. "Lee! Are you distracting Angel?" Gai asked as the twenty minutes ended. "No, we were just talking. I'm all set to start training again." Angel said as she stood up.

* * *

Mo let out a grunt of pain as she attacked her sensei's apprentice. Instead of landing the perfect hit, she was hit instead. "You want to knock her out in as few hits as possible, that way you don't get hurt as much." Tsunade said as the girls faced each other. "I understand." Mo gasped. Tsunade nodded and they began attacking again. Mo pulled her arms up as she jumped; pulling plants to her. She moved her arms quickly; trying to wrap the plants around Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi dodged but was trapped, the vine wrapping around her waist. The other plants quickly covered Sakura. "Elemental Nightmare!" Mo called as they finished caging Sakura down. Whimpering was heard after a moment, followed by screams, but the plants didn't move. The screams increased in pitch, get louder and higher. The plants pulled Sakura up, staying wrapped around her arms, legs and waist when she was upright; still living her worst nightmare. A vine moved across Sakura's mouth, covering the screams effectively. Mo moved in quickly, jumping over Sakura and hitting her neck as she did so. Sakura's muffled screams ended then as she lost consciousness. Then the plants dropped Sakura to the ground as Mo landed. "Effective, but it took too long to execute properly. You need to be moving faster and you need to also expect her to break free of those plants." Tsunade instructed as Sakura woke up. "Also, make sure you hit hard enough that they won't wake up in a minute." Mo nodded at the words, as they got ready to fight again.

* * *

"Shino-kun, where are we going?" Tatsu asked in wonder as they kept walking. "You'll see; we're almost there." Shino told her as he covered her eyes. "Here we are." He said after a moment. He uncovered her eyes and she gasped at what she saw. They were in a clearing, butterflies and all sorts of other pretty bugs and insects were everywhere; the area was even dark enough that the fireflies were twinkling around them. "Shino-kun, it's so beautiful here." She said as she turned to him.

* * *

**~Two Days Before The Final Exam~**

"Hey everyone and welcome back to Konoha." Mo said happily as she and Angel met the Sand Siblings at the gate. "Hey Mo." Kankuro said, giving the redhead a smile. "What are you two doing here? Tsunade-sama said we'd be staying somewhere other than a hotel; but we weren't expecting you to show us where." Temari said, giving them a hug. "Well, you'll be staying at the compound with us this time. Just a quick warning; Naruto is there, as well as Rosemary." Angel told them. "Why's Rosemary there?" Gaara asked confused as they walked through the Village.

"Well, you see, she's still mad at Chrys's dad for yelling at her. Even though Chrys has told her, a million times, she was going to go to World Three anyway and all that did was get her to leave sooner. Rosemary thinks Chrys is only saying that and won't listen." Mo explained. "So, is Chrys back yet?" Gaara asked curiously.

"No, not yet. She'll be getting back either tonight or tomorrow morning. And if she's not back by noon tomorrow I'm going to get her from her Grandpa's." Angel told them.

"Wait, how do you know where she is? She hasn't told anyone where she's staying." Mo asked, her eyes narrowing. "Well, uh, where else would she stay in World Three?" Angel asked, trying to hide the guilt in her voice.

"Angel, there are a dozen other people she could stay with; she could even rent an apartment. Why did you say Grandpa's?"

"Uh, well, um…it makes sense?" Her statement came out as a question as she tried to hide the truth. "Angel, weren't you the one telling people Chrys wasn't well?" Gaara asked her. "Yes."

"So you were the last one to see Chrys." Mo demanded. Angel nodded her head slowly. "_You_ put the note in my room didn't you? You helped Chrys runaway. Angel, how could you not stop her?" Mo asked angrily. "Because she made me promise not to tell anyone! Mo, she was so angry anything I said wouldn't have made an impact." Angel said, not meeting her sister's eyes. "Angel, I can't believe you. You lied to everyone."

"No, Mo, I didn't lie. Chrys wasn't feeling well; she was feeling betrayed and angry when she ran away; and no one ever asked me if I knew where she was. I was keeping my promise to her."

"Angel, she's in World Three, where _Eugene_ is and you _let_ her go there alone!" Mo said furiously. "Know what? I'm going to go on ahead, to make sure I didn't leave something in the kitchen." Angel said; hurrying to the compound before anyone could stop her. "So…that was…awkward." Kankuro noted. "Yeah, well, like Tatsu said, we're all one big, awkward, irritable, deadly, strange, competitive family." Mo said. "We all miss Chrys, but you don't need to yell at Angel. She probably feels horrible enough without you commenting." Temari said. "Yeah, but still, it hurts a little that she only said goodbye to Angel before she left."

"You think it'd be easier on you if she had said goodbye to you?" Kankuro asked, putting his arm around Mo. "Well, no. It actually would've been harder, but I guess it'd give me a slightly better feeling."

"How would that give you a better feeling?"

"Well, the more people a person says goodbye before running away, the harder it is for them to actually leave." She explained. "You know, I think there is one person I missed more than Chrys, way more than Chrys, this past month." Kankuro whispered, leaning down towards Mo. "Really? Who?" She asked with a smile. "You." He said, giving her a quick kiss.

* * *

"Hey, guys. Has Mo told you anything about where you'll be staying?" Sasuke asked as they walked into the kitchen. "No, not really, except that we'll be staying here. Happy Birthday, by the way." Gaara said. "Well, Temari will be staying in the area of the compound with the other girls and all guys are on the other side." He said, gesturing to the areas.

"So, what's with all the lights out there?" Temari asked once everyone's stuff was in the appropriate rooms and they were in the living room. "Oh, since everyone except Naruto and Tatsu is celebrating their birthday this week there's just going to be a huge party. Mo, Angel and Chrys came up with the idea." Sasuke explained. Just then, Tatsu ran through, pulling a person behind her. They had blond hair, a graceful build and the same laugh as Chrys. "I thought Chrys wasn't back yet?" Gaara asked; pointing at the door the girls had just gone through. "Oh, that's Mary, she and Chrys could pass for twins. Except Mary already has a twin, but they look nothing alike." Naruto explained. "Well, I'm sure Joe is happy they don't look alike. Besides, I thought you were going to bug Jiraya-sensei about training." Mo said. "He couldn't, something about working on 'research' for his next book." Mo shook her head in disgust. "You know Mo I'm not sure what is worse for you. Being taught by him, having your mom date him, or being-" Sasuke was cut off as Mo quickly wrapped her hands around his neck. Choking, gasping sounds came from him as he tried to draw a breath and talk. "If you want to see your next birthday I would suggest you _never_ finish that sentence."

"Bwa tudwee is my burtda." Sasuke tried to speak. "I really don't care if it is, I meant if you want to be seventeen you'll shut up about that." Mo said, shaking him, as he turned red. "Mo, why are you choking Sasuke?" Angel asked as she breezed in with her phone in hand. "Because he doesn't get that some things are to remain _unspoken_ and _unwritten_ because some things are on a need to know basis." Mo said, tightening her hold on Sasuke's neck. "Okay, he's almost the same color as his shirt. It's time to let go." Angel said, putting her phone down on the table to pull Mo off.

"Thank you Angel." Sasuke gasped. "Whatever, remember, if you tell anything that Naruto doesn't know, about Mo or myself, we will murder you when the Exams are over." Angel told him. "Pft, you don't have the guts to." Sasuke said lowly. "Hey Tatsu, Mary! Come're!" Mo called out. "Why? We're getting something ready!" Tatsu shouted back. "We need your opinion!" Angel shouted. The sound of hurrying footsteps alerted the ninjas to the approaching girls. "What?" Mary asked as she stepped into the room. She looked like an almost exact clone of Chrys, only she lacked a quality that Gaara couldn't place. "Would you say Mo and I are capable of cold murder?" Angel asked. "Who's the idiot who came up with that question? No duh you could kill someone; didn't you kill…oh what's his name…" Mary trailed, trying to place the name. Then it hit Gaara; the thing Mary was missing was a subtle deadliness. "Oh, you mean Luke? I remember him, we had him pinned down and kept torturing him. Man that was fun." Tatsu said with a smile. "So who was the one who…finished him off?" Sasuke asked. "Well, it's hard to say. We all attacked him at the same time for the final blow. We aren't sure if he drowned, choked, burned or if losing his head killed him." Angel said sweetly. "Well, I'm out of here, I have to get something for-" Mary said, then paused as a song filled the room.

_  
To give you something to go on_

_when I go off back to the middle of nowhere_

_To give you something to go on_

_when I go off back to the middle of nowhere_

Angel leapt at the phone, picking it up and opening it in a matter of milliseconds. "Hey Chrys!" She said happily. "Yeah…We've been busy…Why didn't you answer?...Wh, yeah but I thought he didn't know…Figures…Mary got here yesterday and Temari, Kankuro and Gaara arrived about a half-hour ago…No…I'm not sure. You would have to call him…yes, but there is a slight thing called _time_…ha ha, funny. Don't quit your day job…She still hasn't said…no…Chrys, we'll see you tonight so you can find out then…" Angel's face fell as Chrys said something, "What do you mean you won't be here by then? Look, Chrys I'm not above telling Rosemary where you are exactly…I'm also not above telling both of them…No, I'm not bluffing…Chrys, you have to be here by then…I don't care, you can beat him up later!...No, I'm not lying I _will_ do that!" Angel continued angrily, walking out of the room.

"So, like I said, I have to go get something. Be back in a little bit." Mary said, walking out. "Wait! Do you need any help?" Naruto offered. "Uh, actually, yes I do. Do you think you could help Tatsu and I find some people?" Mary asked. "Who are you looking for?"

"All of the girls invited to the party, along with everyone else who doesn't already know."

"Who all is invited?"

"Everyone."

"Okay, but why only the girls?"

"You'll find out tomorrow." Mary had a gleeful look in her eye that spoke volumes to ninja, the message was clear; there was no way to stop her. "Mary, do you want him to figure it out? C'mon, I'll help you find the people. Temari, want to join?" Mo asked. "Why not, I haven't seen anyone from here in a long time." She said as she stood up and joined the girls as they walked out.

"Should we be worried?" Kankuro asked. "Definitely. So far, Mary has been the main one pulling things out of nowhere for the party. At this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if a zoo showed up." Sasuke said solemnly.

* * *

"Okay, everyone's here, right?" Angel asked once all the girls were gathered around her. "Yes, we've double checked." Tatsu said. "Okay, so you ladies may be wondering why we brought you all here. As you have all found out, there is a huge party tomorrow at the Uchiha compound. What you didn't know is that the first two hours of the party is a female costume party. Simply put, we all dress in costume and the guys try to figure out who we are after the two hours is up. This year's theme for costumes is animal. The thing is, no more than two people can have the same animal and when two people have the same outfit they must look like each other as much as possible, except for one noticeable difference in the costume." Mo told everyone. "Um, Mo, where are we supposed to find costumes this late? The party is _tomorrow_." Ino asked. "Good question. Well, we will be meeting someone in World Four who is related to someone who has a warehouse of costumes."

"Hey, I'm right here. Besides, my Mom is the one who owns it." Mary put in. "Oh yeah, she is also Mary's cousin. We have an area already picked out that has sizes and styles for everyone." Angel said. "Okay, that's all well and good for you, how are _we_ supposed to get the costumes?" Sakura asked. "We're going to wait here for a second for a few more people, and then we will open a portal large enough to get everyone through without killing the people who opened it." Tatsu told them. "Actually, you don't have to wait; we're right here Sugar Plum Fairy." Alex said, stepping out from behind a tree, Joe on the other side of the group. "Well then, let's get started." Mary said. Mo, Angel, Mary, Tatsu, Joe and Alex formed a circle, each moving their lips in a silent chant; then a tie-dye portal opened. "Anyone going to the warehouse should go through in a chain with them; we'll be right behind you." Angel instructed them.

* * *

After a moment, everyone was through; gazing at the huge building they were in. "Hey!" A voice shouted down to them. The girls, along with Alex and Joe, looked up to see Chrys in the rafters. "Costumes for the party are that way. They are at the far wall." She shouted down. "Okay, how did you get up there?" Mary asked her cousin. "Uh, I ran. Coming down now." She said with a smile, losing the chakra in her feet.

Alex, Joe and Mary screamed as they saw her falling head first, and then heard a splat in front of them. "You can stop screaming now. I'm perfectly fine." Chrys told them as she solidified from the puddle she had turned into. "That is not funny Sugarcane! You had us worried." Alex said, lightly slapping her arm. "Oh come on, it was hilarious. You should've seen your faces. It was priceless; the screaming _really_ helped." Chrys said; laughing as Mary and Alex chased her in mock-anger.

"Okay, so how does your mom own a warehouse of costumes?" Tenten asked as she looked through the racks. "My parents own a costume shop; they also supply costumes for plays, musicals and sometimes even movies, depending on what is needed." Mary said, picking up a mask. "What do you think Chrys? With these masks, cute costumes and different colored scrunchies we can have the time of our lives messing with people's heads."

"I like the idea; as long as the scrunchies are completely different from the costume. Quick question though; how are we going to do our hair?"

"I was thinking half-up instead of all; because otherwise the mask would have a harder time staying on."

"Perfect, although how well does it cover the nose because that is the second main difference between us.

"You can't tell what shape the nose is."

"I love these masks then." Chrys laughed. "Hey Sugarcane! Come're, I want your opinion on this!" Alex called over from halfway across the building. "I'll be right back, try to find a sexy-cute outfit while I'm gone." She said, running off to see what Alex wanted. "Well, what do you think?" He asked, holding up a red salsa dress. "Not your style, but it is very…risqué."

"And that is the point Sugarcane. I think you should wear this for the contest. Go try it on quickly and tell me how it fits." He said, shoving the dress at her. Chrys sighed but did as he said.

"I like it, are there red spankies though? Because otherwise when I do the kick it'll look unplanned."

"Of course." He said, sling shotting them at her. Chrys laughed as she caught them. "Oh, do they have this as a two-piece ensemble?" She asked, an idea hitting her. "No, not unless you want something more grandmotherly."

"Good point. Oh well, we will have the best outfits. I've talked to Mo repeatedly. On our day off she's going to work on the hairstyle so that it looks nice, but messy, when up, then will come down easily with a slight tug. All I ask is that you _please_ don't pull too hard. I only have so much hair." She told him, going into the changing room to get back into her normal clothes. "Whatever, I yanked out a few strands. It grows back. By the way, I can't wait to see your fight tomorrow."  
"I thought you weren't going to be able to make it?"

"And miss you kicking Eugene's ass? Never. I said my _parents_ weren't going to make it to the contest, so I'm giving you my three tickets."

"Oh. Oh yeah, my Grandpa said he'd be able to make it."

"Good, now how are we going to seat him far away from your parents, but still have him able to see us?"

"I'm not sure. But I've already spoken to Aunt Ginger and Uncle Roger; they said they'll work on it for us."

"Awesome, so is your guy going to be able to make it?"

"What guy?" Chrys asked as she walked put, putting the dress in an opaque bag. "The guy you like and I can tell he likes you too."

"Which guy?"

"The redhead who looked like he was mad at you when he first met me. I mean, the only reason he would be mad at me is if he likes you."

"Or maybe he followed me to World Three when I dumped Eugene and I yelled at him, and pulled a gun on him, when he protected me."

"Sugarcane, why do you always have trouble getting the guy you actually like? You have no trouble finding guys who only hold your interest for a few weeks. But when you find a guy you truly like, you mess it up by pulling weapons on him."

"I don't know; I'm a failure like that? Look, you better keep searching here for an outfit so you'll blend in better in Konoha. If you notice one of the girls is done finding her outfit ask her for help; but don't show up wearing things you would wear here. You'll stick out like an Irish Dancer in the ballet."

"Will do Sugarcane." Alex called to her retreating back.

* * *

"Okay, who's ready to actually leave the warehouse and go back to World Two before people think something terrible has happened?" Mo asked after everyone had found a costume and was simply browsing the aisles to look at the different clothes. "Hey! Who moved the red salsa dress?" Mary called out. "I have it right here." Chrys told her, holding the bag up. "Whew, okay. That is good, because that is the dress my parents were hoping you'd use for the _dance_." She said relieved. "Um, actually Alex pointed it out as a dress to use for the contest, and I can't dance tomorrow!"

"Why not? It's tradition. Granddaddy is going to be disappointed if you don't dance."

"Yeah, but I can't dance with my Father if he doesn't know I'm his daughter. It makes it awkward."

"I thought Aunt Rosemary told him already."

"I asked Angel earlier today, according to her Mom still hasn't told him. She has no trouble sleeping with him, but when it comes to telling him I'm his daughter she freezes up."

"Oh, well come on, let's get going back to Konoha so we don't worry everyone, then we can talk about what to do."

"I'm only helping you move everyone back, then I'm off to my Grandpa's, I have to pack up my stuff, review my new Jutsus, get enough sleep, then say goodbye." Mary nodded at Chrys's words, and then they called over to Joe and Alex so they could open the tie-dye portal again.

* * *

**Two updates, one weekend! Yeah, sorry for the ramble last chapter...I just thought it was too short considering the amount of time it had been since I posted. HAPPY EASTER! Yeah, I got no chocolate this year from my 'rents. Which really stinks, because I love the cream eggs. Anyway, I'll try to get another chapter up soon. Please review? The next chapter is going to be split into two parts so that, if you want to, you can take a guess about which girl had which costume. You'll laugh, for sure.**

****

~Momo

PS. the song for Angel's ringtone when Chrys calls is "Middle of Nowhere" by Hot Hot Heat ~ check them out, they rock!!!


	18. Dance Dance

I DON'T OWN _Naruto_.

However; Chrys, Angel, Scarlett, Mo, Tatsu, Shizuko, Mary, Joe, Alex, Rosemary, Eugene, Greg, Evelyn and the rest of the OCs are a different story.

(I only own part of Joshinfirkaldin)

* * *

**Chapter 18 Dance Dance**

"I'll be here tomorrow for sure. I just have to take care of some minor details before then." Chrys said, giving final hugs before walking her snowflake portal. Mo bit back tears as she watched her go. "Hey! You're back! You were gone for a few hours!" Naruto called to them as he raced forward. "Huh, why do you have so many bags?" He asked, coming to a stop by them. "Shopping, what else? We had a girl-day." Mary lied. "How do you shop for four hours?" Naruto wondered. "You get everyone's opinion on everything. And before you ask, because I know you will; no, you can't have any idea on what we went shopping for. You'll find out when we want you to find out." Angel told him. With that said Mo and the other girls headed up the compound. "You can put your clothes in this spare room. Just make sure all your things are together." Mo told them, not letting any sadness in her voice. "Man, I can't wait for the party tomorrow. What about you Hinata?" Tenten asked. "It sounds like it's going to be fun." Hinata said, blushing a little as she thought of the costume she picked out. "Meet here at one tomorrow afternoon; the party starts at two and Sasuke and Naruto will be gone, so all we have to do is get rid of Gaara and Kankuro while we work on how we're going to enter." Angel told them. "Enter?" Ino asked confused. "Yeah, instead of just having random people showing up in costume we'll enter in the front at two-thirty most likely, because then more people will be here. But basically, when we have the costumes we have Rosemary announcing us; all we have to do is walk in when she says our animal. After you walk in you line up, so all the guys can see your costume. The fun comes when all the names are announced and the guys have two hours to figure out who is who under the masks." Mo explained. "No wonder same animals have to be almost identical." Sakura said. "Yep, tomorrow we'll figure out what order with Rosemary. Although Chrys won't be here until a little before the party, just enough time to get ready. Which is why she and Mary are going third." Tatsu laughed, holding up one finger.

"Sheryl Crow; _Home_."

"P!nk; _Nobody Knows_."

"What are you two arguing about?" Mo asked as she approached Chrys and Mary. "We can't decide on our entrance song. I say we should enter to Sheryl Crow; _Home_. But Mary wants to enter to P!nk; _Nobody Knows_." Chrys explained. "How about you just enter to a band you don't feel passionate about?"

"Nightwish; _Whoever Brings the Night_." Mary said excitedly. "Evanescence; _Lacrymosa_." Chrys disagreed. "At least you're in the same genre; now all you have to do is agree." Mo said with a shake of her head. "Soft Cell; _Tainted Love_!" Chrys and Mary said together. "Wow, you went from rock and dance, to metal and decided on alternative." The redhead said, pulling on the tail of her costume.

"Okay, everyone's written down, right?" Rosemary asked the Angel as she held up a list of costume names and songs. "Yes, everyone is there. Any sign of people starting to arrive?" Angel asked as she put the finishing touches on things. "Not yet; you still have-oh, here come some people from World One." Rosemary said happily. Angel hurried away from the party area to where Mo was helping the girls with their hair. "Okay, it is five till two and some people from World One have started arriving." Angel told them. "Please tell me Josh isn't with them." Chrys begged, looking at Angel in the mirror. "I couldn't tell. I ran here so they didn't see me. Most likely he won't show until later." Angel assured her, the same fear in her mind. "Man, I can't believe I'm wearing my hair down." Tenten said, running her fingers through it. "It looks nice; besides, this will really confuse the guys and add more fun when they figure out who you are." Mo said happily. "I can't believe the entire point of the game is to confuse the guys." Ino complained. "Actually, it is to see how many guys can correctly identify a girl correctly and to see who they identify. You'd be surprised how hard it is, even when you have distinct features; example, Mo has red hair, Sakura has pink hair, and Hinata has purple eyes." Mary said. "I guess it could be really fun." Sakura conceded, pulling on the finishing touches of her costume.

"Hey party-goers!" Angel's voice boomed out as she stood in the shadows, away from everyone's eyes. "We have a little twist for the party; but only for the guys…Under eighteen! Over the next two hours, you are welcome to write down your guesses for who each of the lovely ladies are. Rosemary, take it away." She laughed lightly as she handed the microphone to Rosemary, who went to stand in front of the crowd. "Now, as some of you may know; every now and then a select group of people dress in costume and each time has a certain theme. This year the girls are in animal costumes, complete with masks, so you'll be hard pressed to figure out who they are. But first, let's introduce to you to each lady. Hit the music Alex!" Rosemary called out as _Tainted Love_ came on. "Leopard One is one of the most challenging, and not because she's deadly, but because of her twin, Leopard Two who's even more dangerous." Mary came out, wearing an intricate leopard costume with a red scrunchie followed by Chrys wearing a blue scrunchie in her hair. "Next comes the bunny everyone loves and the butterflies who can't wait to dance." Hinata came out as _He Said She Said_ played in the background. Following her was Tatsu and Shizuko. As they lined up the song changed again, this time to _The Curse of Curves_. "Now we have some different, more exotic animals. See for yourselves, the two lionesses, be afraid guys, Lioness One can hit harder than you think and Lioness Two is able to kill while having fun. Okay, girls, which one of you wrote this? I'm not saying any more death threats! Anyway, next to come up is a panther with a heart." Ino and Temari stepped forward, twirling their tails in rhythm to the song Temari wearing a black choker while Ino's was purple. Then Mo stepped forward very carefully, being sure not to mess up the purple wig she was wearing. The song quickly changed to _Love Song_ as the next people walked up. "Well, we definitely have some interesting looks, as we have a raven, a robin, and it seems to be a chipmunk." Rosemary with humor as Sakura, Angel and then Tenten walked out and took their places in line. "Now, there are simple rules to this game of mystique. You are only allowed one guess per girl; and when you do guess you _must_ write your name down as well as her name. Each girl has a box with her name on it and after two hours, they will be back up here to find out who was able to figure out who they are. Another thing, whoever guesses correctly wins something, a different thing from each girl and it will be given to them during the party. While if you correctly guess the birthday girls you get a gift in front of everyone. The possible girls are Mo, Angel, Tatsu, Mary, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shizuko, Tenten, Temari, and Chrys. Have fun guessing who they are." With that done, Alex cut the intro-mix and started playing full songs.

"Hey Temari!" Kankuro called over to the girls as the party started livening up. All the girls looked at him. "Hm, this might be harder than I thought, huh Gaara?" Kankuro asked his brother. "The only way you can figure us out is to know us." Temari said happily, her voice disguised since every mask had a voice changer in it. "You are horrible." Gaara said, turning his back on them as he went to get food. "C'mon Leopard One, shall we confuse the be-jesus out of the guys?" Chrys asked her cousin as they went off into the crowd. "Okay, so which guy is he?" Mary asked as they walked through the crowd. "If I tell you exactly he'll find out. All I'll say is that you met him."

"Oh, the one with the…"  
"No, the other one."

"Oh, so the one I said is Mo's?"

"Sh, Leopard One! Do you want everyone to find out?" Chrys laughed. "Well I'm sorry Leopard Two; I'm trying to keep what you are saying straight since you won't use names."

"Yeah yeah. Oh yeah, so how's it coming?"

"Superb actually. I was able to get the instructor to let me borrow some of the other students, who wouldn't be there otherwise, together so we have it planned to be awesome." Mary bragged. "You are going to be a great instructor one day."

"While you will be a prima no doubt."

"Actually no; I've been giving this a lot of thought and this is the last time. I won't dance after the recital." Chrys said, lowering her eyes to look at her drink. "What? But dance makes you visit more!"

"I'll visit when I can, but I'm not dancing after this year. I know you've been practicing hard while I've been long gone. Which is why, if I get any offers, I'm giving them your name as a suggestion. Just so you know."

"What? You're going to give up the opportunity of a _lifetime_? What in Hell caused you to make that idiotic decision? What possessed you to even consider that? Do you fully comprehend what you're giving up? You could live in luxury as soon as you retire and you're going to give up _that_? Why?" Mary shouted, causing eyes to look their way. "Leopard One, I fully considered the outcomes of my decision. Now could you tone down the shock a little? You'll give us away." Chrys scolded as Naruto approached. "Hey! Do either of you know which one is Hinata?" He asked when he reached them. "Uh, yes. We do actually." Mary said, her eyes glinting mischievously. "So you'll tell me which one she is?"

"Not unless you can us tell apart, Naruto." She challenged. "Uh…I think Leopard One is Chrys, so Leopard Two is Temari!" Naruto shouted. "You can only enter guesses through the boxes, hurry, you only have an hour and forty-five minutes the boxes are closed." Chrys urged him. Naruto nodded and hurried off.

"But seriously Leopard Two, you're going to give up the chance to be famous? You'd get to see the world, travel to exotic places; meet amazing people…have a fling in Spain!" Mary cried out her voice rising into a shout. Chrys laughed, "Has it ever occurred to you that I've had enough flings? I'm tired of bouncing from boyfriend to boyfriend and place to place. Dance is something that keeps you moving, it keeps you on your toes. No pun intended."

"So, you're saying you're tired?"

"Yeah, I just want to stay in one place, work on building relationships here that won't crumble. I want to be…normal I guess."

"So you fell in love?"

"Yeah." Chrys said softly as she blushed heavily. "So tell him."

"You have no clue how hard that is. To you it may seem easy; but I always have trouble getting the guys I actually care about."

"Leopard Two, the last guy you liked you went hunting with then shot a larger buck than him."

"So what are you saying?"  
"Let the guy protect you every now and then." Chrys burst out laughing at that. "You told him not to protect you didn't you?"

"Yes I did, and I also have a fight tomorrow against the person he wanted to protect me from; and he's watching it."

"How do you always do that?" Mary sighed as she shook her head.

"Hey, Leopards. Any chance you've seen a girl with blond hair, blue eyes, an attitude and a gun?" Josh asked as he walked up, Gaara close behind him. "Josh, and here I was _hoping_ you'd be staying in World One." Mary sighed, carefully impersonating Chrys. "Of course I came, my Killer Flower. I wouldn't miss this even if my Father was being held captive"

"That's funny, considering your Father would simply be killed instead of held captive, and then you'd have an assassin on your trail. Unless of course you were the one who _sent_ the assassin."

"I've missed that about you Chrys. You always have fun. I look forward to announcing that the agreement is still on, contrary to what you may believe."

"Josh, I would _love_ to chat all night with you; but there are other people here as well. In fact, I'm looking for my cousin, maybe _you_ could find her for me? She looks almost exactly like me, except she has curly hair and her nose is button-shaped, not straight. If you could find her for me that would be a _huge_ help."

"Why would you need to find your cousin?"

"I have to talk to her about the…uh, the Theory of a Dead Man. The theory says that it is possible to reanimate a corpse after it has been dead for…say sixteen years, without killing the scientist. Of course, the theory also states that each microorganism in the corpse would have to be carefully controlled so it couldn't be any random corpse. There is a common problem people are bringing up though, if it would be possible to keep the memories intact, or if it would simply be a blank canvas. And I really wanted her input on it. Also, I want to hear all about her new boyfriend, I mean according to her he's perfect, but that's all she ever says, so I was hoping to find out more and-"

"What is your cousin's name again?"

"Isabella; but people always call her Izzy; she should be around here somewhere but I can't find her."

"What is she wearing?"

"A costume what else?"

"I'll start looking then." He said, the look on his face saying that he didn't care. "Hey Gaara!" Mary said brightly, turning to look at him fully, a smile on her face. "Hey Leopards." He said, trying not to be weirded out by the mirror set in front of him. "Hello Gaara-sama." Chrys said, "So, how are you liking the party so far?"

"It's nice. I don't get why people are in costume though. Because then I have trouble finding someone."

"Um, it's a tradition. Every year the birthday girls dress in costume, and you have to be able to tell them apart from the normal guests. Although one time we had a guy go up to another guy, thinking it was his girlfriend in disguise. It was awkward, so after that we separated them into groups." Chrys explained, not noticing that Mary had sneaked off.

* * *

"So, how's the costume?" Lee asked Angel as they stood on the fringes of the dance floor. "Annoying; I can't eat with the beak." Angel said. Things had been strange when Lee first found out she drank blood, in fact he hadn't spoken to her for a week. Since then, they had been talking a little more with each encounter. "I don't understand how we're supposed to be able to tell you apart from each other. From what I can tell Mo and Sakura-san aren't even in the crowd."

"They're the only two in wigs. Besides, you aren't supposed to be able to." Angel told him. "Then why have the costumes?"

"To just…fit in for once. When you're in costume, you don't have people looking for you. It's very relaxing actually. I just can't believe animal was drawn out of the hat this year."

"So the theme is chosen at random?"

"Yeah, we put in any theme we've never used before and draw it out of Mo's hat. I have no clue why animal was even entered."

"Maybe it's because animals are cute, innocent and youthful." Lee suggested. Angel sweat dropped lightly; Gai and Lee could not seem to give up on the idea of youthfulness and it was starting to drive her a little crazy. "What is 'youthfulness'? No one has ever explained that to me." She asked. "Well, it s hard to explain, but it is very good." Lee told her confidently. "Basically Gai-sensei came up with it and wouldn't tell you?"

"How did you guess?"

"I asked him the same question and he refused to tell me; only saying that 'the one who can truly understand youthfulness is the one who can answer how good and evil are together in one place'. Do you have any idea?"

"I've been trying to for years, but I can't figure it out."

"I only have one idea, but it's a dead-end. He thinks of Scarlett as good even though her species is evil." Angel told him somberly. "Who knows? So are you excited to watch the Final Exam?"

"Very, it will be nice to see how everyone does."

"I can't wait to see Angel-chan's fight; she and Haru are fighting, and I want her to win." Angel was touched. "Robin! Over here!" A voice called over to her as tears of happiness started to form lightly. Angel looked to see Tenten, in her chipmunk costume, wave her over. "I'll be back soon Lee." Angel told him as she walked to where the other girl was.

"What's with the videos playing?" She asked, gesturing to the side of one of the building where random videos were being streamed. "Oh, over the years we have gotten _very_ bored. We've made videos of almost anything. From dance lessons, to gymnastics, to Tatsu being…well we're never giving her that much sugar ever again. Another thing we've done is we've gotten videos of our fights and put them to music. Joe is a master at editing video."

"Okay, but right now the video playing is a little creepy. When is that from?" She asked. "Oh, that would be from two years ago when we were in World One. The demon we're fighting is Sal. He had information and a warrant for his death. We had to kill him."

"You all look so sad though."

"Sal was our friend, but he broke numerous laws and the only way we could get away from Josh was to kill him."

"So, what's he saying right there?"  
"He's telling us that he loved us; that he would protect us as our Guardian Angel. He was also telling us something else. He was telling us to come here, even if we were told not to by others. You see, Sal had a gift for knowing things. He was psychic and he saw us finding something important here." Angel said; her voice thickening as tears came from her eyes. "You didn't want to kill him did you?"

"No, but I had to; otherwise I would've never left there. Um, I'm going to go…I'll be back in a second." Angel said, walking through the crowd to her room where she locked the door and took off her mask as she sat at her boudoir. Her make-up was ruined, the tears having streaked it.

* * *

"Angel? Are you okay?" A voice called through the door. "Go away." She called out miserably, even though she tried to talk over the tears.

"Scarlett, is Angel okay?" She heard Gai's voice ask, even though he had probably said it softly. "She won't talk and I don't know why." Scarlett said.

"Fine, I'm opening the door; but if anyone sees me without the mask I'm hurting you both." She said, cracking the door to glance around. When she was sure no one else would see her she opened it quickly and let them in.

"Angel? What's wrong? I saw you talking to one of your friends then I saw you coming here." Scarlett asked.

"I didn't want people to see me crying. She asked me about the videos so I explained them. But then, she pointed out a scene of the video and I saw that Joe and Alex decided to put some of our fights in there. And she pointed to the one fight I absolutely hated." Angel said, the tears starting again, "Why did you send us to kill Sal? You knew he was our friend; you knew that and yet you sent us."

"Oh, the video…you see…it's hard to explain why I did it. I guess it was because I knew he would give you the information more easily and…in all honesty…I was a little jealous that he was able to know you like I couldn't."

"Out of jealousy you sent us to kill our _best friend_? You really outdid yourself. All this time I had been thinking Master Vincent sent us on the mission, and I hated him for it. But to find out my own _mother_ sent us, and find it out from _Josh_, that really hurts. It hurts even more than knowing who my father is but knowing that he doesn't know who I am. And I thought nothing hurt worse than that."

"Angel…I guess I was wrong to send you on the mission."

"You think? I've been feeling guilty ever since. I mean, his last words were telling us that he loved us and that he would watch over us and be our Guardian Angel. Do you honestly know how hard it is to hurt someone who loves you? Sometimes I don't think you do." Angel said, turning to look in the mirror and wipe away her tears.

"Angel…I _do_ know how hard it is to hurt someone who loves you, and I know how hard it is to hurt someone you love."

"Do you really? Because I have vivid memories of you hurting me." Angel cut in.

"I'll admit; after you were born I was unhappy, not necessarily at you, mainly at myself, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Who would've thought?"

"Angel, I know you're mad at me, and I know you're hurt, but if you could just listen."

"I'll listen when I can stop lying to my Father. When that happens, call me, I just might turn over in my grave." She said angrily as she fixed her make-up.

"Angel, I'm sure there is a reason your Mother hasn't told your Father about you. Most likely it's to protect you."

"Now _that_ is rich." Angel said, pulling on her mask as she stood up. "Like I said, call me when you tell _him_. It'd be the highlight of my _after_-life." Leaving the two adults in shocked silence, she walked out. "So what has ruffled your feathers?" Kankuro asked as Angel walked past him and Mo. "Nothing."

"Robin, you do have to talk to the guests."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll go find a random-Since when did she get here?" Angel asked, cutting off in mid-sentence before hurrying off to whoever she saw.

* * *

"You are one sexy panther." Kankuro said as he turned back to Mo. "Then I guess that makes two sexy kitties here."

"Is there any chance I could figure out who is under this mask?"

"I'll give you a hint." Mo said, pulling him closer so she could kiss him. "Now that could be any pair of wonderful lips; can we try again?" He asked as they pulled away. "Can you not sound so cocky and just kiss me?" Mo asked tiredly. "I could try that." He told her softly as he anchored his arms around her waist, pulling her close for another kiss.

* * *

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to start a conversation if you don't know who you're talking to?" Gaara asked Chrys as they stood next to the food. "Wow, longest sentence yet of your own free will."

"That's not funny."

"I thought it was. But I sometimes do. Mainly when I go to different places."

"So…how do you know Chrys?"

"Family, some say we could even be sisters. I say that is impossible, but not everyone agrees."

"Since I have absolutely no clue who you are I'll have to take your word on it. I don't want this to sound bad, but is it just me, or does Chrys seem to do things on her own too much?"

"Depends on your view."

"Even though I saw she needed help she wouldn't let me help her. I don't understand why she would make things harder for herself when she could just ask for help and be safe."

"Pride, she has always been very proud. She also doesn't want to be considered weak; she really wants to prove herself."

"To who? She is one tough fighter; most people can't knock me out and she did. I respect that, but I don't understand why she thinks she has to fight every battle by herself."

"Because at one point in her life, there will be no one to help her and she wants to make sure she can take care of herself. She really wants to prove herself to three people; herself; this guy she is _crazy_ about who she thinks sees her as weak, and her Father. She wants to be strong so that when her Father finds out about her he will be more likely to accept her.

"My Father tried to kill me; on numerous occasions. The most memorable was when he sent my Uncle who hated my guts because he blamed me for his sister's death."

"Yeah, but Chrys is someone who has everything handed to her on a platter by her Mother's Father. If she asked him to buy her a horse stable, he would do it. So she's always seen that as detrimental to her training. You know; learning to tough it out is wasted if you get anything by asking for it."

"Yeah, but there are people who care about her; why would she think she has to do everything?"

"Because of her sisters. She's the second oldest and she sees that as she has to take care of her sisters. Well, she's second oldest out of the girls to be exact. Anyway, her sisters each had an experience where they were alone and no one would help them. They got hurt because of that and Chrys hated seeing it. So she promised that it would never happen to her."

"She broke a promise then, because Eugene-"

"Is an ass. Yes, everyone has covered that over the past month. But Chrys didn't think of why no one would help her sisters, it was because her sisters were afraid to ask for help; fearing things would get worse. She…she let fear control her reactions for too long; then you show up offering _help_ when she had things under control."

"He was trying to…"

"Yes, but as you pulled him away with your sand she froze him. And tomorrow she is going to freeze him again."

"And how are you supposed to dodge his attacks?" Gaara asked, looking straight into Chrys's eyes. "Since you've figured out who I am I don't have to speak in third person. I was staying at my Grandpa's while I was gone. He trained me carefully."

"I thought your grandpa gave you anything you wanted? Why would he train you?"  
"No, my Grand_daddy_, who calls me 'Princess'," Chrys shuddered at the name, "is the one who gives me anything. My Grand_pa_ who is a famous ninja from World Two, but now a dead honorary in World Three and calls me 'Chryssi'," She once again shuddered, "is the one who trained me. Along with a few other people."

"Who would know ninjutsu in World Three?"

"Uh, all former Hokages and my Grandpa."

"You got the former Hokages to train you?"

"Yeah. Then we had a former Kazekage offering his input…but Grandpa wouldn't listen to a thing the man was saying."  
"Which former Kazekage?"

"Uh, the one before you."

"My Father…was trying to help you train?"

"Yeah, he said he was mad at Eugene because the ass was…well, being himself. But…well, his input was ignored, for various reasons." Chrys explained. "Everyone training you hated him?"

"Basically yeah. No one would tell me anything about except that he is a monster. No offense to you."

"He was, remember? He tried to kill me many times."

"Right; of course. I had momentarily forgotten that small detail."

"How many 'small details' have you forgotten recently?"  
"I forgot that my cousin Mary is blabbermouth and will most likely tell everyone everything she knows if she isn't watched carefully."

"Anything else?"

"Not really anything I forgot; but something I didn't realize until I left. I never realized how attached I had grown to everyone here."  
"What do you mean?" Gaara asked softly, confused. "Well, I'm used to travelling between the Worlds; it's become almost second nature to me to leave my friends behind to go somewhere. I didn't realize that here, in World Two in general, I had made friends who wouldn't disappear. I missed everyone so much over my three weeks away. I was happy to come back, and if I can help it, I'll never leave again." Chrys told him happily, looking right into his eyes. "Who did you miss most?"

"I missed everyone a lot, which is why I called way more than once a week. I was asking them for information one how everyone was doing. Angel got tired of my talk of one person in particular though."

"Any chance I could find out who?"

"How about you try to guess?"

"What is with you and guessing games? But okay, I will try to guess. But let me ask questions."

"Fine, you have twenty."

1) "Is he strong?"

"Yes."

2) "Is he nice?"

"That depends on who you ask and when you ask them."

3) "Would he ever hurt you?" Chrys let out a slight giggle, "I highly doubt that, especially considering the fact that he doesn't want me to fight tomorrow."

4) "So, would he be willing to give up his life for you?"

"I'm not sure, he's never said he would, and I never asked him."

5) "Is he in Konoha?"

"Do you mean right now, or living here?"

6) "Is he here right now?"

"Yes, and I just got you to use two questions for one answer." Chrys laughed.

8) "Is he here at the party?"

"Yes. Of course so are people from every World."

9) "Good point. Does he have any distinctive features?"

"Yes. He has very distinctive features."

10) "Is he powerful in his Village?"

"Yes he is."

11) "Does he care about his Village?"

"Very much."

12) "If he had to choose between protecting you and protecting himself which would he choose?"

"I'm pretty sure he would find a way to do both, while killing the person attacking us."

13) "Here's one; would he ever force you to do something you didn't want to?"

"Rethink that question; I won't count it against you to re-ask it."

"Would he ever _attempt_ to make you do something you didn't want to do?"

"If it was for safety reasons he probably would because he cares."

14) "Is he very vocal about how he feels about you?"

"No, in fact he is usually very quiet. Actually, I'm pretty sure he is very mad at me right now."

15) "Why would he be mad at you?"

"Because I went to World Three alone and without telling him why I was going. World Three is where Eugene is, and for all he knows, I could've been mad at him for some strange reason. Although I could never be mad at him; angry yes, mad no."

16) "Is it one of the Konoha ninjas?"

"Do any of them sound like what I described?"

"Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba."

"How do they sound like what I described? Neji, first of all, is dating Tenten last I checked. Shikamaru is…lazy. And Kiba doesn't know me all that well."

17) "Is it Sasuke that you were talking about?"

"Is Sasuke a figure of power in the Village? No, he is not."

18) "Okay, I'm almost out of questions. Is he friendly?"

"No, not very. Except he opens up more when he relaxes."

19) "Would he ever play a guessing game with you?"

"Yes, he would."

"Hey! The boxes are open for another five minutes! If any of you have not made a guess now is the time to do so!" Rosemary called over the speakers as the music paused. "You'd better go enter my name, I'm Leopard _Two_ as a reminder. 'Cause if you don't someone else will, and then they'll get my gift." Chrys said. Gaara nodded, amazed at how fast time had flown by.

* * *

"Any chance we could dance while you are in costume?" Shino asked, approaching Tatsu in the crowd. "You could, if you submitted a guess."

"Already done, and I'm pretty sure I've gotten you correct." He said as they began to sway to the slow song. "How do you know for sure?"

"It is very easy to tell the most beautiful girl here apart from the rest." He said softly. Tatsu smiled up at him as the song continued to play in the background.

* * *

"So, how hard was it to put your name and mine in the box?" Mo asked as she pulled Kankuro back to her. "It was worth it I guess, although I might've spelled your name wrong."

"How do you misspell my name? It's short like my hair."

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Okay, that statement just made me want to find out."

"You'll hit me. By the way, when do I get the gift for putting your name down?"

"All correct people get the gifts after the girls change out of their costumes. Believe me, this is the last time we're making the costumes this elaborate." Mo laughed as Kankuro pulled her closer for another kiss.

* * *

"So, I have the twentieth question for you." Gaara said as he walked back up to Chrys. "Okay, ask away."

"Does he get jealous?"

"Yes, he gets jealous and I blame myself for every time."

"Why would you blame yourself?"

"Okay, is this to try to figure out who I like or are you asking because you are curious?"

"I give up on trying to figure it out. This is purely curiosity."

"Okay, I blame myself because I haven't kept it a secret that I've had a lot of boyfriends. I also blame myself because of an incident he witnessed. I was practicing with Alex in my room for the contest. Well, he stopped by and I wasn't expecting him. I was horrified because of the conclusion he came to. He thought I was doing something else with Alex."

"Any other reason you feel bad?"

"Because I have guy-friends, a lot more than people would expect. I'm afraid he thinks that'd I'd dump him for someone else."

"But would you?"

"So far, my longest relationship has lasted three months. My shortest lasted two weeks. I've gone from relationship to relationship with guys that have barely held my interest when it comes to personalities. I never end up with the guy I like, usually I chase him off." Gaara let out a slight laugh. "How do you chase him off?"

"Last time I liked a guy we went deer hunting with a few other people, some of them his friends. They thought I'd need help and I ended up shooting the biggest buck out of everyone. Then there's the guy I like right now, I threatened him, beat him in a spar and have done just about everything short of _killing_ him to drive him away. But he doesn't leave; if anyone does it's me." Chrys said, going from laughing to a somber look. "Why did you leave? I've heard the story from your sisters, but not you."

"I got into an argument with my Father. He called me a thief, my Father a thief, my Grandpa a thief and my entire family thieves. I couldn't even deny what he said because if I did I would've told him I'm his daughter."

"Why don't you just tell him? Wouldn't that make things easier?"

"It would, but I've been forbidden by Hiromasa-sama, my Grandpa, and my Mom."

"I thought of another question; but I'll only ask if I'm allowed to."

"Okay, what's the question?"

"Has he ever seen your portal?"

"Yes."

"Any chance you could tell me who he is?" Gaara asked sadly. "Of course-" Chrys was cut off by Evelyn as she took the microphone. "Calling all costumed ladies to the front of the party now. Your two hours in costume are up." Sighs were heard as the girls moved forward. "I'll be right back." Chrys promised Gaara as she walked away.

* * *

**Sorry, no guessing which girl in which costumes, however you can guess which guy(s) will get each girl right. Also, there is no part 2 to the chapter, only this one - I'll post ch. 19 tomorrow.**

**~Momo and Co.**


	19. Masks and More Dancing

**Okay guys, here it is! The final part of the party-arc! If you look carefully, you will spot information hidden that will play for next chapters - it's not just filler!**

**Jade: Momoko doesn't own Naruto. Believe me.**

**

* * *

Chapter 19 Masks and More Dancing**

"Okay, time to find out who got which girl correct. To save time, and embarrassment on the guys' parts, we'll just say who the people thought each girl was, and then we'll announce who got her correct." Evelyn said, holding a clipboard as she stood by the line, "Leopard One; three people have thought of you as Chrys, one person put Chrysanthemum, sounds like he's going to be hurt. One person thought you Temari, another thought you were Ino, while one person thought you were Mary. Could you please take off your mask?" Mary took her mask off. "Who can say who this girl is? It was Chouji who correctly identified Leopard One as Mary!" Evelyn said with a smile on her face. A whoop was heard in the crowd as applause was given. "Leopard Two; one person has guessed that you are Chrys, another has guessed that you are Temari. While two people have guessed that you are Ino. Could you please take off your mask?" Chrys smiled as she took her mask off. "This lovely lady was correctly guessed by Gaara." Evelyn told the crowd, handing the clipboard to Scarlett as applause was given again.

* * *

"Looks like Chrys and Mary really could pass for twins. But onto the next girls. This bunny was given many names; three said Shizuko, two said Tatsu while one said Hinata and another said Mo. Can you please take off your mask?" Hinata took off her mask, revealing a blushing face as Scarlett continued. "Whoever thinks this girl could be Mo needs to have their senses checked. Naruto you were correct, this is Hinata! Now we have two butterflies, each one very pretty and unique. Let's see who correctly guessed Butterfly One. Two people have said Hinata; although I'm sure we can safely say this isn't her. Another said Tatsu and one other has said Shizuko. Butterfly One, could you please take off your mask?" Shizuko nodded and took her mask off. "Well, it seems Sasuke can tell Shizuko apart from the others. Now we have Butterfly Two. One has guessed that you are Tatsu, another, cough Josh cough, guessed that you are Shizuko. Can we prove who is right and who is wrong?" Tatsu took off her mask with a laugh. "Shino you are correct, this Butterfly is Tatsu." Scarlett announced. Then she handed the microphone to Rosemary as applause resounded again.

* * *

"Well, this is getting funny. But I must say these are some of the most original costumes I've ever seen. I was told each girl got her costume from my sister; thank you Ginger for your donation to the party. But these next three girls; I'm amazed you even had these costumes. Lioness One, only two people guessed; one has said she is Ino and the other has said that she is Temari. Well, either way you have a blond girl who might hurt you for getting her mixed up with someone else. Lioness One, can you please take off your mask?" Ino took off her mask quickly. "Well, it seems Kiba can tell Ino apart from Temari. Congrats on guessing correctly Kiba, it seems you're not on her hit-list. Lioness Two, once again two people guessed for you. One said Temari and the other said Ino. Luckily for the young gentlemen I won't tell you who guessed Ino. Take off you mask, Lioness Two." Rosemary joked. "Well, Shikamaru, be thankful you can tell her apart from Ino. You guessed correctly. Now it is time for a Panther. I've looked in the box repeatedly and every time I only saw two slips in there. One said she was Sakura while the other says she is Moreen. I can only feel pity for the young man who, not only put down this Panther's full name, but _misspelled_ it. You put down 'M-a-u-r-e-e-n, when you should've put Mo. But Kankuro, you got the girl right."

* * *

Rosemary handed the microphone down to Evelyn again as people laughed a little to see the guy's faces, especially Josh's who looked unhappy to have guessed wrong repeatedly and Kankuro who looked terrified as Mo glared at him with her mask off.

"Well, it seems I have the last three. Well, between the Raven, the Robin and the Chipmunk, I must say that in my opinion these had to be the worst costumes to wear for two hours. In fact, I'm wondering how you were able to eat and drink with a beak. Raven, two people guessed for you with names that were actually possible. One said you were Mo and the other said you Sakura. I must say, Josh has gotten everyone wrong since we know you are not Mo." Evelyn said as Sakura took off her mask. "Which means that Joe was correct in saying you are Sakura. Alex, I was told to tell you this by Chrys after she saw all your guesses; this is not the song _Lady Marmalade_ so no one here is named what you listed. She said that after we're done revealing who is who she'll tell who you said each girl was that you guessed. Now, we have a Robin and we have a number of guesses; all but one of which say Tenten, the other one says that you are Angel. Could you please remove your mask so everyone can see? It seems Lee was correct and that you are, in fact, Angel. Now, it may seem obvious, but I have to announce who the last person is so that they know who to give their gift to. This Chipmunk had three guesses. Two said Angel while one said Tenten. Neji you were correct this Chipmunk is Tenten!" Evelyn said.

* * *

As Tenten took off her mask, Chrys was handed the microphone. "Okay, Alex; none of us are famous singers from World Four. So contrary to your opinion, Sakura, although her hair _is_ pink, is not P!nk. Hinata, although she's nice, is not Mya. Although Mo is angry, she is not Lil' Kim. Angel is not Missy Elliot, and I am _not_ Christina Aguilera. We are in costume, not singing a song about hookers." Chrys laughed as the girl's walked off behind her. "But you're all stars." Alex called up to them. "Whatever you say. I've got to get out of this costume, while we girls change, help yourselves to food." She called, turning the microphone off and going to the room where everyone was changing.

"Perfect, we all look like ourselves now." Mo laughed as she put the finishing touches on Mary's hair and the other girls finished changing clothes. "Thank you, now I don't have to worry about people thinking I'm my cousin." Mary said with a smile. "No biggie, besides, I can't believe you had me straighten your hair. That is horrible for your hair." Mo scolded. "Yeah, but there wasn't enough time to curl Chrys's hair like we did last year."

"Fine, but never again." Mo said as they all walked out to the party again. "Hey, Mo! Over here!" A voice called over. Mo turned to see Kankuro and let out a grin. "You like him don't you?" Mary asked as the two of them went over to the purple faced ninja. "Define 'like'. He's the one who misspelled my name."

"Ouch, you wouldn't beat him up here, would you?"

"Very tempted to; instead I think I'll just not give him his prize." Mo said as they reached the ninja in question. "I'm sorry for misspelling your name Mo. At least I knew you weren't Sakura." Kankuro said, trying to put a positive spin on it. "Whatever, you don't get the gift."

"C'mon, can you give me a hint of what I'm missing? That way I'll know how sad to be."

"It's one of a kind, only you would get it and I've had it for a long time."

"Your virginity?" Kankuro asked in a whisper. Mo slapped him, "No smart one, not _that_ gift. Do I honestly seem like that kind of girl? Besides, how would I give that to you in front of everyone?"

"Good point, stupid guess."

"I've had it for a long time because I've been learning something for a long time."

"I have no clue." Kankuro admitted. "I know!" Mary piped up excitedly. "That's because you were asking about it." Mo said. "Chrys, why aren't you over by Gaara?" Kankuro asked her. "I'm Mary, that's why I'm not over by Gaara. It's very simple to tell us apart, my hair is curly and Chrys's is straight like her Father's. My nose is button-shaped like my Mom's and Chrys's nose is straight." Mary told him angrily. "Well how was I supposed to know? Yesterday and all day today your hair has been straight."

"Whatever, I see a table covered in food." Mary walked away happily. "No offense, but your cousin is strange."

"We're all strange; that's why we're called _girls_."

"I'm afraid to agree with that statement, and afraid to disagree with it. So I'll just admit that I shouldn't have tried to spell your full name."

"You know, I may just give you the gift after all." Mo said, pulling him towards him so they could kiss again.

* * *

"Gaara-sama." Chrys told him, looking up into his eyes as they danced to the slow song. "What?" He asked. "You asked who I missed the most, and I just told you." Her cheeks turned pink as she said that. "Why would you miss me the most and still call me 'Gaara-sama'?" He asked. "Because it's respectful."

"So is just calling me 'Gaara'." Chrys nodded. "So, _Gaara_, what do you think of who I missed the most?"  
"I think you must be crazy to miss me the most. But…I get a nice feeling when you tell me." He admitted softly. Chrys smiled up at him. "Did you…miss me at all?"

"A lot, I missed you so much. I was worried about you as well because when the party ended Angel told me you weren't feeling well, but when Mo and Angel were walking my siblings and I to the gate we were told you had run away."  
"I promise I'll never worry you like that again, if you do one thing."

"What one thing?"

"Lean down a little and I'll tell you." She said. Gaara did as he was told so they were inches from each other. "This." Chrys whispered before she kissed him. He didn't kiss back for a second, and Chrys was afraid she did something wrong. But as she started to pull away slightly, Gaara pulled her closer.

* * *

"So…" Lee started as Angel walked up to him. "How'd you know it was me and not Tenten?"

"You act different…and I heard her asking you about the video." Lee admitted. "Oh, I didn't realize anyone had heard that except Tenten." She said, looking down at her feet. "It had to be hard. Fighting one of your best friends."

"Yeah, he told us that he had seen the outcome and that he was ready for it. But none of us were." Angel started to tear up again as she spoke. "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."

"Thanks Lee."

"No problem…So, are you looking forward to beating Haru tomorrow?"

"No. He's a friend, and it's hard to find a way to be mad enough to hurt him."

"Hm, what if he was going to tell your Father about you? Would you be mad then?"

"Yes, I would, if he knew who my Father is. Of course then he'd just burst out laughing. Not to mention I doubt my Father would believe him."

"Why would he laugh at who your Father is?"

"Because everyone does; then they pity me and wonder how my Mother can love him. It's annoying to say the least." Angel told him simply. "Still if he did know and he threatened to tell, would you kill him to keep it a secret?"

"I would never _kill_ him. Fight him yes, but I'm never killing one of my friends again." As tears started to form in her eyes again, Lee seemed to sense it and hugged her carefully. "Angel, it's okay." He soothed. Even though she knew it wasn't true and others had said the same words repeatedly; she believed them when Lee said it.

* * *

~Random POV Time! Mary!~

"Hey, look over there." Mary said to Chouji as they munched snacks; pointing to where her cousins were standing near each other, but far enough apart that they didn't know it. Each girl was with a guy. Angel and Lee were hugging; Kankuro and Mo were kissing; Tatsu and Shino were dancing, when Shino twirled her, Tatsu would giggle; while Chrys and Gaara were dancing, talking and every now and then they would kiss simply. "How did this turn into a couples' party?" Chouji wondered, his eyes wandering to Shikamaru and Temari, Neji and Tenten, Sasuke and Shizuko, even Kiba and Ino were enjoying themselves, while Hinata had stopped fainting and was dancing with Naruto! "I don't know, I guess it's just that the music was chosen by Alex. He has a knack for finding songs that everyone will dance to, everyone can relax to and everyone can enjoy." Mary told him, a hint of wistfulness in her voice as she gazed at the dancers. "So, Chouji, how were you able to tell me apart from everyone else?" She asked, looking carefully at the Akimichi. "Well, unlike the other girls here you weren't wrapped around a certain person and you were eating. One of my teammates is obsessed with her weight."

"Why? Being a ninja burns more calories than dance does."

"She thinks guys are turned on by twigs. But I like girls who eat."

"Now see, that is the kind of thing that gets to me. Some girls expect all guys to be the same. But why would any guy make someone change? Each person has a reason for doing things."

"Why do you do things?"  
"I dance everyday because I want to get better and teach others how to. What about you?"

"Well, I'm a ninja because I want to help the Village. But it must be nice to dance."

"Have you ever tried?"

"No…not really." Chouji said, looking down a little. "C'mon, you'll enjoy this then." Mary laughed, pulling him out onto the dance floor.

~Exiting Mary's POV~

* * *

Chrys and Gaara were talking when all of a sudden a spotlight landed on them. Gaara looked surprised to say the least. "What's with the light?" He asked. "They want us to move to the center of the dance floor with Mo, Angel, and Sasuke."

"Why me then?"

"Because, the gift is a spotlight dance in the middle of the dance floor. It won't be too bad, I promise." Chrys told him with a smile as she gently pulled him through the crowd. "I can't believe it's already dark."

"I know." Chrys giggled. As they reached the center, they saw the couples already there, except for Sasuke. But as Chrys and Gaara started moving to _Slow Dancing In a Burning _Room, Sasuke was shoved forward with Shizuko. "You have to dance. It's a spotlight dance." Mo whispered to him as she and Kankuro moved towards the new couple. "So, why is there a spotlight dance? Don't tell me it is tradition either." Gaara asked. "Well, it _is_ sort of tradition. However not exactly like this. Usually when a girl in my family turns sixteen, she has a Father-Daughter dance in the center of the dance floor. But, since my Father doesn't know I'm his daughter and he yelled at me before I left, there is no Father-Daughter dance this year. However, my Granddaddy wouldn't let it go, so we came up with the winners dancing with us."

"Why didn't you tell me? Then I wouldn't have guessed and I would've told Josh."

"That is why. I wanted to dance with you and Josh…well, if he tries anything as stupid as the last thing he tried I'm liable to murder him and that wouldn't be pretty at a party."

"Good point. So how long do we have to dance?"

"Until the song ends silly, and don't worry, we chose a short song."

"As in everyone outvoted you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I suggested a different song by the same person and it was shot down quickly." She told him matter-of-factly. "Aw, don't get mad. You don't look as cute then." Gaara said softly in her ear. Chrys let out a small giggle. "Well, try not to get mad tomorrow, okay? I'll be fine, I promise."

"But what if I get mad anyway?"

"Actually you might start laughing at Eugene. When he gets confused he starts acting like an idiot."

"So your plan is to confuse him until he gives up?"

"I can't tell you. Then it wouldn't be as funny." Chrys whispered to him. "Fine, I promise I won't get mad about you fighting tomorrow; as long as you can promise never to leave this World again. I was worried about you non-stop."

"I promise, I will never leave this World again, and if I do, like I have to for the contest in a few days, I'll be sure to take you." Chrys said. Gaara smirked and leaned towards her as she stretched up to meet his lips.

* * *

"So, how long do we have to dance before I get the gift?" Kankuro asked Mo quietly as they moved to the beat. "Silly, smexy kitty, this is the gift."

"Ah, so making all the other guys jealous is the gift from you? I like that." He whispered with a smile, "Although I don't like the way your Mother is looking at me. It's like she's waiting for me to step on your toes so she can kill me with an excuse." Mo let out a tiny laugh. "I doubt that. Besides, she knows that if she kills you I'll never look at her again. That would ruin all the _progress_ we've made over the past few months. Not that she's made any progress with other people."

"She still hasn't told your Father?"

"Nope, and that is why the Father-Daughter Dance was changed to a spotlight dance. What's the fun in dancing with yourself?"  
"I've heard of people dancing _by_ themselves, but yes, it would be hard and not fun to dance _with_ yourself, although it would be entertaining to watch." Kankuro said mischievously. "Kankuro, I swear if you duck out during this dance I will deny you something you need."

"And what do you have that I need?" Kankuro asked, their noses almost touching as they spoke. "This." Mo said, leaning up so their lips met in an explosive kiss. Just as the fireworks started though, Mo pulled away. "You know, I think you're right. I do need that, at least five times a day when we're together." Kankuro said, nodding his head. "What would happen if I refused to kiss you for a few days?" Mo asked him, curious as to what he would say. "I think that might just kill me inside until I'm nothing but a hollow shell. Then you would have the kiss that would re-awaken me." He whispered in her ear. "Oh, so is that how we're going to play? Then if you didn't kiss me for a few days, I would die; not just on the inside either. At the end of a week when we had seen each other every day with no kisses I would actually be in a coma, and after another week I would be dead."

"After the first week I would be declared dead."

"Well, you know, come to think of it, I would actually be in a coma by the end of the third day and dead on the fifth."

"Dead on the second."

"Dead in half a day."

"I think you just beat me, just like you're going to beat Greg tomorrow. Although you won't flirt with him, right?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend and _I_ broke up with _him_. So no, not unless it is completely necessary would I even consider flirting with him."

"How would it be necessary?"

"To defend myself. Greg, to put it simply, would jump off the tallest building if I asked him with a slight pout. So I would pout and he would stop attacking, giving me the upper hand."

"You are cruel. You would do that in front of hundreds of people?"

"I have to be cruel to be kind."

After a couple more hours of partying, as the guests were starting to sit down more than dance, the birthday girls, and Sasuke, went up in front again. Sitting on the stage, each a smile pile of gifts. "Okay, so for those who haven't been to a Lane-style party before, the guests of honor all open their gifts at once, and, to keep things moving quickly in a large party such as this one, they just have a giant thank-you at the end. Now, start opening those boxes fast before someone falls asleep." Mary joked, gaining people's attention as they all focused on the guests of honor.

* * *

**Okay, so that ends the 19th chapter! Whew, I was afraid I wouldn't have it posted before I leave on a mission trip. I meant to post this right after graduation - but family emergency and I had to go down South. Luckily, my grandma is still with us.**

**SO; SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! WATCH OUT FOR THE ONE-SHOT FOR **_GAARA-FRENZY_**THAT WILL BE APPEARING BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
**


	20. Let The Fights BeginAnd End

I don't own Naruto. I don't own Naruto. I don't own Naruto. I don't own Naruto. (sad but true...btw, when I write a book - I'll still do a fanfic for it! Just to be insane!)

Jade: I apologize for Momoko's behavior - she's had a lot of energy from traveling, and Sour Cherry Bombs, but she's had a breakthrough on a Sasuke story she started writing a while back - beware: the villian's daughter is named Momoko...it was from before Momoko herself joined Fanfic and decided to go by that name...Wow; I am off topic now.

Pheonix: ENJOY WHO SHE IS!

**

* * *

Chapter 20: Let The Fights Begin!**

"First Match, Chrysanthemum Lane against Eugene!" Manami, the proctor from the preliminaries called out. Chrys jumped down quickly, landing gracefully on her feet while Eugene took his time finding the right spot to descend from. As soon as they were both ready Manami started the match. "Well, it is wonderful to see you here Flower Petal. But, let's face it; you are unable to beat me."

"What makes you think that Eugene? I mean, I could beat you at anything I wanted to. Hell, I could even do it my sleep." Chrys told him, not bothering with weapons as Eugene pulled out a few kunai. "You're nothing but a weak little girl, you always look for help from people you call your friends; but deep down, I know you know that they'll leave you." He said simply. Chrys let out an exaggerated yawn.

"If all you're going to do is talk and try to make me lose my _wonderful _self-confidence, I may as well go to sleep."

Eugene let out a frustrated cry and ran forward as Chrys quickly performed hand signs, drawing water out of a container around her waist. As Eugene swung the kunai down into her arm, Chrys let out a laugh. "That tickles." She said as she froze the area where the weapon was. "How did you? Nothing changed about you! Why aren't you in pain?" Eugene asked, still holding onto the kunai. "Well, you see Eugene, you stopped hurting me a long time ago; I think it was like a month ago. So, could you please remove the kunai from my arm? It's kind of annoying me." Chrys asked lightly, unfreezing the area as he pulled it out. Eugene jumped away quickly before Chrys could attack him. Then he grinned, throwing a few kunai at her that she didn't even try to dodge. They passed right through her abdomen; one even went where her heart should've been. "How…can _you_ do that?" Eugene growled, running at her again. "Simple really, I'm not a sucker." She said, punching him square in the face with a frozen hand.

He fell back a few feet, and then stood with a wild grin on his face. "You'll be sorry you did that." He promised her. Once again, Chrys let out an exaggerated sigh.

Eugene charged at her again and this time she moved to the side a little, punching him up in the air, then when he was going up, she jumped and kicked him in the head. As he started to get up from the ground Chrys put her hands on his arms and a small portion of his back then jumped away. He tried to swing at her, but all he did was look stupid, wriggling his body from side to side, as his arms were frozen against his body. "You bitch!" He said angrily. "Now Eugene, there is no need to talk like that. I may just have to freeze your mouth shut. Oops, already did." Chrys said with a smile as she froze his mouth shut. Unfortunately, she wasn't using ever-ice so his arms were defrosting as she spoke. When she finished Eugene ran at her again and tried to hit her. She flipped away carefully, pulling more water from her bottle as she went. "You seem to be losing the ability. Could it be all your water manipulation is really just a waste of chakra?" He asked as he tried to hit her again.

"Could it be you're unable to comprehend the meaning of euthanasia?" She asked, putting a kunai to his neck as she landed behind him. "What?" He asked, thrown by the 'complex' word. "I'll give you a hint. It's about to happen to you." She said, pulling more water out and putting it carefully on him, so he would have a hard time noticing it quickly; and when he did it would be too late.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked again as he pushed her away. "Euthanasia. It's a lovely word, don't you think? I mean, who else can understand it fully except you? So tell me, how much does this hurt?" She asked, throwing shurikin at him. He moved to dodge but was stuck where he was; unable to move so they became embedded in his stomach. Chrys grinned evilly as she threw more weapons at him, hitting pulse points, and his heart, a few times. But still, he stood there, insulting Chrys every second. "There aren't very many places you can hit anymore. So why don't you stop wasting your energy and just give up?" He asked, pulling the various weapons from his anatomy. "Well, I don't give up. I'm here to become a Chuunin. Kicking your sorry ass is simply a bonus."

"But you can't knock me out, so this fight will go on until you give up or die. It really is up to you." Eugene said, pulling a sai out and moving towards her. "What? Clones too average; or do you want me to beat you up on a personal level? All you've been doing this entire time is running towards me. I'm tired of it honestly." Chrys clenched her fists by her sides and Eugene stopped moving. Then she moved her hands to the left; Eugene's feet moved with her hands. "Well, it seems you've found a way to move me around. What other tricks can you pull out of a hat?" He taunted before his face started to be pulled back and he was gasping for air.

"Welcome, to Hell. But, this isn't just Hell, oh no. This is the final circle, where the ice will shred you to pieces." She said happily, the ice moving down his face; then entering his gaping mouth. "You may have been able to beat others, but you're forgetting that I know you. I trained with you before and I know the one sure-_fire_ way to keep you from waking up." Chrys said.

She moved water so that it started to cover his entire body, as she moved the ice down his throat into his lungs. She forced it to break the organ. Breaking into the chest cavity where his eternal flame was. She started to smother it slowly, watching in pure joy as his face went from pale to red, then to blue. "Never again can you ever hurt me." Chrys whispered, withdrawing the water and ice from him. He crumpled to the ground at her feet. "Winner, Chrysanthemum Lane!" Manami declared.

Chrys grinned as the medics took Eugene away, then she jumped back into the stands where everyone else was. "Okay, what did you do to him? For the first five minutes, all you did was stand there making him angry. Then towards the end you started controlling him." Sasuke wondered, a slight fear in his voice. "Uh, yeah. Well, while I was training I found a way to recreate the final circle of Hell and kill an immortal."

"You killed Eugene, for good, just now?"  
"No, I want to also kick his ass during the contest in two days; so I smothered the flame with ice until he passed out. Very wonderful image of him without the water treatment though. His face was being pulled back by the ice I had control of on his back, so you could see how tight it was. Then I made the ice move down his throat and puncture his lung to get to the flame, probably the most beautiful form of torture." She said proudly. "So why do you hate him so much?" Sasuke asked out of morbid curiosity.

"He's an ass."  
"Why is he an ass?"

"He treats people horribly."

"How does he treat people horribly?"

"Maybe you shouldn't ask so many questions; there are some things left unsaid." A voice said behind Sasuke, as someone rested their hand on his shoulder. Sasuke turned around to see an old man with short gray hair. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked. "I'm Chryssi's Grandpa and I was the one who helped her come up with that final attack." He said, giving Chrys a grin as she turned bright red. "I thought we could only call you Chrys?" Sasuke asked, turning to the blond. "Well, Grandpa's different. He can call me Chryssi. Besides, it's not like he's calling me 'Flower Petal', anyone who calls me that is more than likely to end up like Eugene."

"Isn't that what Eugene called you?" Mo asked. "Well, yeah." Chrys laughed, "So what are you doing here Grandpa? What if my Father sees you?"

"He won't see me; he's sitting with Rosemary who is giving him the cold shoulder. Besides, I came to see how you would do." He said, wrapping her in a hug. "Man, I can't believe how much everyone has changed." He said, looking over to where people were sitting. "Grandpa, you were here last when my Father was still a genin, of course people have changed." Chrys said sarcastically.

Mo leaned over the railing, watching as Sasuke beat the girl he had to fight. Although she had landed a few good hits herself. In the end, Sasuke's own version of Chidori had stopped her in her tracks. Although there was a slightly massive chance she wouldn't live through the night.

"Next match; Moreen Lane against Greg!" Manami called to the stadium. Mo sighed then jumped down, pulling a few flips out as she went down, but then landing carefully on her feet. "Bring it." Mo said with a smirk as Greg landed in front of her. "Begin!" Manami said, jumping back a little. "Such a pretty contrast. Something about you is different…" Greg trailed off as he and Mo both took out weapons. "I have no clue what you're talking about; I'm the same Mo I've always been." She said, throwing a kunai at him that he dodged. "Well, for one thing, when you jumped down I could've sworn I saw flower petals."

"I _told_ them not to do that. Oh well, better representation of how you'll be defeated."

"Another thing different," Greg continued, throwing a few weapons at Mo himself, "you are too flushed. It would seem, by appearance, that you have spent a good amount of time becoming well acquainted with someone. Someone you like too." Mo forced a light laugh as she flipped away from a Jutsu he tried to attack her with. "You are mistaken; I've been spending my time wisely."

"Then could you explain why I saw you, repeatedly, with someone."

"When did you see me with him?"  
"Repeatedly over the time we have been apart. In fact, I believe I also saw you with him before we even broke up."

"How?"

"I followed you of course."

"Oh my god you stalker!" Mo shouted loudly enough for everyone to hear. She didn't care who exactly heard it though as she ran towards him, pulling plants up quickly to bind him in place, before delivering a punch that would've sent him back a good distance if he hadn't been stuck in place. But he shook it off. "Mo-chan, you seem displeased. I was concerned about you; I mean this is a different place for you. I was afraid someone would take advantage of your naïveté."

"Oh, like your brother tried to take advantage of my sister?" Mo asked him, her voice getting louder, although a small voice said she would regret shouting that later. "Well, yes. I don't want anyone to hurt you."

"Hypocrite." Mo said her voice more normal as more plants rose to encompass his body. "What are you going to do Momo?" Greg asked before his face was covered in vines and the like. "Elemental Nightmare!" Mo shouted; her body paralyzed in place as she attacked him with her mind.

She carefully controlled herself; this was the way to get him to surrender, to give up the fastest. But, she had to move even faster as she could still hear the crowd saying things above her. 'If I were Greg's fears where would I…There you are beautiful.' Mo mentally said as she found what she was looking for. His mind was like a warehouse, each box of information carefully documented in a container clearly labeled for her. It was how minds always were when she performed the Jutsu. The difference each time was the color, content and size. Greg's was average size, if not a little smaller. She shifted through the box, flipping open a folder labeled NIGHT TERRORS. 'Of course, let's go with the dreams he cannot awake from.' Her mind laughed in his as she read each one, creating the perfect plan.

Mo's mind returned to her body as she controlled his thoughts, playing his worst dreams over in his head and giving them feeling with her plants. It was this portion of her fights that she loved to watch and wished she could show everyone else. The attack was one she had learned years earlier, using it mainly on the Force. His screams broke the barrier of plants though, like everyone's did. The sound was perfect as she slowly tightened the grip of the greenery. Soon, the sound was cut off as blood seeped through the plants; showing she had 'killed' Greg as she let the plants drop him. What had happened was that she had gone a _little_ too tight on his neck and it decapitated him, but the head was right next to the body so it wasn't like he had no chance of survival. "Winner, Moreen Lane." Manami said, looking a little green as she glanced at Greg's body.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked the redhead. "Watch for a few more seconds." As the words left Mo's mouth Greg's body started moving, feeling around for his head while it told him where to look. After a minute the head and body were reunited and walking towards Mo. "No hard feelings, right Mo-chan?" Mo shook her head and punched Greg. "That is for stalking me!" She announced before going back to her friends.

"So, who did Eugene try to take advantage of?" Sasuke asked as she ran into him, Lee, Shino and Kankuro. "What, Gaara's too cool to come down and demand an answer?" Mo asked with a laugh since she knew he knew. "He can't leave during the matches. I came down to congratulate you on winning; also I was sent by Mary." Kankuro explained.

"You mean _threatened_ by Mary."

"Sent, threatened…either way I don't feel like getting into a fight with a dancer."

"Good choice." Mo said as he pulled her into a hug. "So, who did Eugene try to take advantage of?"

"Not your sister and definitely not your sister since he doesn't know her." Mo told Sasuke and Shino. Both of them seemed to relax a little and backed away, as though admitting they were acting rash. "And you know what, if you want an answer, you'll have to ask them. But the chances of them speaking to you are slim since _nothing happened_."

"Are you sure?"

"If something happened he'd be dead by now. So, can we drop the subject?" Mo asked, rubbing her arms a little. "You know, by the way you are acting it would seem that the person who was attacked was you." Shino observed. Mo let out a derisive laugh. "If that were the case Eugene would be in little pieces strewn throughout as many Worlds as I could go to; in so many little pieces and so many countries. No, Eugene didn't try to take advantage of me. I simply found out that Greg was stalking me!" Mo told him, leaning against Kankuro.

"Next Match Haru versus Angel Lane!" Manami called up the stands. Angel took a deep breath before freefalling off one of the top railings, a level lower than where the Kages sat. A scream, which she could place as Mary's, echoed through the silence. As the ground rushed to meet her, Angel flipped so she would land on her feet and created a hot air current to slow her descent. "I'm _really_ sorry Haru-kun." Angel said as they did the right thing and shook hands before the fight. "I'm also sorry we have to fight Angel." Haru said sincerely. "Begin the match!" Manami shouted, jumping away from the fighters.

Angel poised herself for attack, waiting kindly for him to hit. Not much provocation was needed, as soon as she was ready he ran towards her with a kunai in hand. Angel sidestepped as he predicted that and compensated, he spun and tried to stab her to find that she had gone behind him and was watching him. Angel moved carefully as she ran towards him, he didn't have any special abilities like her to protect himself. Haru didn't move as she ran at him, he couldn't see her, but at the last second he grabbed her arm and flipped her over his head and onto her back. Angel grunted in response. "I guess I was wrong."

"Just because I don't drink blood doesn't mean I can't compete with you on an even playing field. Don't hold back." He said, looking down at her. "You sure about that?" Haru nodded his head as Angel leapt to her feet, a katana already in hand, as she swiped at him. He ducked and pulled out his own weapon.

The only sound was grunts and the _shing_ of metal on metal as they ruthlessly attacked and parried with one another. "I know you're holding back. Otherwise I'd be done by now." Haru said angrily. "You _want_ me to beat you?"

"No, I want you to actually _fight_ me." He said bitterly, his blow connecting with hers so the swords were against each other. "You asked for it." Angel pushed off so she went back about twenty feet. "You want me to take you seriously? Tell me, does this scare you?" Angel asked, her skin growing translucent as her hair became darker. "If you can land a blow on level two I'll go tougher. But you _won't_ make it past level four." Her teeth grew out slightly, just enough to show her pearly fangs, glinting in the sunlight. Haru smirked and charged her with his sword again. Angel struck out, snapping his weapon in half on the blade with three fingers. Haru jumped in the air, trying to attack from above.

Angel gave a smirk of her own and jumped to meet him, landing a blow on his jaw that sent him flying up higher than before. A smell overcame her senses; Haru had a bloodied lip. Angel's eyes widened at that thought but she couldn't stop herself, she followed him up and hit him down to the ground, a crater forming where he landed. He staggered up, the crowd half-cheering and half-booing him. He formed hand seals quickly before showing his hand, lightening flew from his fingertips, searching for her as she dodged. One of the bolts hit her arm, the singed skin healing quickly before another blow could land. But the attack had stopped. "I can hit you, I can beat you, and I can win." Haru mocked, not fully noticing that Angel had started to level up already. Her hair flew back from her face as her skin hardened to marble, her eyes glowing red as she moved to him. Her nails elongated themselves to claws as her fangs lengthened to the bottom of her lower lip. "You really want to fight me? Can you even see me?" Angel asked, as she started moving quickly, having not worn weights at all to the fight. She ran fast to him, trying her hardest to keep the upper hand, but he sensed her and blocked her blow. She jumped in the air, pulling him up much as a Harpy would, only she pulled him higher and higher as her wings broke free, their usual white feathers replaced by leathery scales, beating the air. She reached seventy feet and held him dangling by a foot.

Then she dropped him, following him down herself as she punched and kicked his twisting body, forcing it to gain momentum and crash harder than before into the earth. As the dust settled, she could smell it. The blood and the fear polluted the area. It felt as though she could only grow stronger from it. 'No, you're not like _them_. You are good, you are pure…You are a monster to each world.' Her thoughts swirled together as she watched his body for movement. Still he stood. "You must be out of chakra by now Angel. I'll finish you off." Haru announced to her. She stood there, unmoving as he formed the hand seals again. But his movements were slower, she could see each individual one and they added up to one thing. An attack she couldn't counter. Lightning dropped from above, striking around and on her body. The singes felt like tingles, not strong enough to hurt but like a little pebble bouncing up at her. She shook her head. "Haru, give up now, before I actually hurt you." Angel warned. She could see that he was leaning heavily on his left leg; obviously the right one was broken. A fractured wrist or two would explain the slow movements, and she knew that his jaw was misaligned. Haru shook his head, she could hear it cracking. "Fine, don't cry when you can't move then." Angel spat bitterly. She focused herself, the largest leap was always between three and four, it seemed as though she could never pull it off correctly, not in battle at least because people were barraging her with attacks then.

Now wasn't much of an exception. She could feel her bone structure realigning itself, her eyes slitting themselves like a cat's. Her skin felt colder than ever, her fingers stretched themselves as her nails grew more pointed and her body became bulletproof. She couldn't keep her lips shut; her teeth were simply too long to cover them fully. She pulled back in a snarl as she bounded for him. Haru had fear in his eyes as he watched stunned, then he was swinging another weapon at her, this met the same fate as the last, broken and twisted next to him as she landed punch after punch on his body. "I told you not to make me go this far…You asked for this…I'm sorry." Angel growled to him as she landed a final punch, a crack resounding that proved she had broken his collarbone. Angel stood as Haru tried to move his bloodied body. "Winner of the match, Angel Lane!" Manami announced, but not nearing Angel. She understood; no one would want to approach a monster like her. She relaxed her muscles, clearing her mind and forcing the transformation back. Warmth spread across her skin as she felt her bone structure righting itself. She stumbled a few steps once she was back to herself, but other than that she was fine as she jumped back into the stands where her family was, and any friends that could look at her still.

"Well…that was…" Naruto trailed off as Angel landed near her cluster of friends. "Angel Yoko! That was a beautiful attack!" A voice said behind her, "Now why couldn't you do those types of attacks in World One?" Scarlett asked as she gave Angel a hug. "Um, there is a large gap between three and four so I usually can't go to level four when I'm being attacked. Can you let go and get back to your seat?"

"Fine, but after this we are going out to celebrate."

"Scarlett, I don't want to 'celebrate'."

"Why not? Your attacks were flawless! A little too much of a pause for verbal attacks, but other than that perfect!"

"Scarlett, I was telling him to give up so I wouldn't hurt him." Angel informed her mother as she got out of the embrace. "Oh…well…we'll find something to do." Scarlett said before walking off confused. "How bad did you hurt Haru?" Mo asked, putting a comforting arm around her sister. "I broke his collarbone, one of his legs, fractured both his wrists and busted his jaw." Angel said, looking down at her feet. "But you controlled yourself so you didn't go after the blood." Chrys said, trying to cheer her up. "I almost did. I should've just let him win. It didn't matter that he didn't want me to hold back."

"Angel, you respect him too much to do that. He asked you not to hold back; you _did_, but you made sure you didn't just throw him in the deep end." Tatsu put in. "Yeah, you just threw him into the ground a few times." Lee said goofily. "That shouldn't cheer me up." Angel said; a small smile on her lips. "But it does anyway." Lee said, pulling Angel to him for a hug. "You _aren't_ going to avoid me like the plague?" Angel as she buried her face in his chest. "That would be pretty stupid. I mean, it's not like you were going kill him. You weren't, were you?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, I'm going to kill a person after I ask them to forfeit so I don't hurt them. That is just my style. Of course I wasn't going to kill him!" Angel said dryly, staying wrapped in Lee's embrace, only turned so his arms were wrapped around her and she could see everyone in front of her.

"Final Match: Uzumaki Naruto versus Mimiko!" Manami announced. "Hey Naruto, watch out for her right hook." Chrys cautioned the blond ninja. "How do you know she has a right hook?" Naruto asked. "Every girl who fights has a right hook." The sisters said at once.

Moments of worry, watching Naruto pull Jutsus out of nowhere as Mimiko attacked with the same relentless energy ended as Naruto successfully knocked her out. The stands went crazy happy, the balcony where they stood cheering the loudest. "That's five for five! Oh yeah!" Chrys said, high-fiving Naruto enthusiastically after he jumped back up. "Dude, you rocked that match. You deserve a bowl of ramen…Someone else will pay for it." Mo said, looking to the White Fang. "I don't have money and I can't go into the village. I'm dead here. Maybe you can convince Evelyn to pay for all of you."

"Yeah, like she wants to lose a lot of money on other people."

"Well, considering each of you won, and you worked hard…also it's your birthday week, we will treat you _all_ to ramen." Evelyn said as she walked up with Rosemary and Scarlett. "Hey there Rosemary. What did you think of what I taught her?" The White Fang asked. "You taught her how to turn into water? Very effective Dad." She admitted, giving him a hug. "What can I say? We had inspiration, right Chryssi?"

"Whatever you say Grandpa. You'll be able to make it tomorrow, right? You said you would."

"Considering all I heard about your dance was that it was going to outrank all the others, I'd say, yes, I will be there tomorrow." The White Fang laughed. It was as the White Fang was laughing that Chrys spotted a problem, one no one had even considered.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Cliffy!

Don't ask what prompted that - I thought it needed it. Anyway! sorry for the long update space - I had to travel to the south because of the evil snake that bit my Grandma (she's back at the farm now; yay!) then I had a mission trip in Minnesota - lots of fun! Got to meet a bunch of Canadians (who are from Canadia - ask The-Real-Maiko) and Yoopers (from the UP - Upper Peninsula of Michigan) along with people from Minnesota, who didn't have a super awesome one-word-to-describe-them like everyone else (OCCUMC-er {uck-a-muck-er}/Wisconsinite) there was a little insanity, but a lot of fun! Although I'm glad to be back in my home...even though I'm moving out in August - yay college!

By The Way: gaara-frenzy ~ the oneshot I owe you is being worked on. There will crack and romance - I _hope_ to have it up by the end of next week.

Sincerely,

Momoko


	21. Tell Me What I Want To Hear

Momoko: Sorry this is so late! I got busy, but now I'm "settled" into my dorm and have time and ability to post.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

A very silent Kakashi, who refused to look at Chrys, approached the group. "Good matches; congratulations on becoming Chuunin." He looked at almost every one of his students, conveniently skipping over Chrys. "Know what, the rest of you go for ramen, I have to go…write a letter." Chrys said, walking away with heavy feet from her Father. "Want me to join you?" Gaara asked, falling into step beside her as they left the stadium. She nodded slightly in response.

Chrys was unnaturally silent as they walked, not saying a word, just looking at the ground. "What's wrong Chrys?" He asked after they hadn't spoken in ten minutes. "I'm still not forgiven. I did nothing wrong. But my Father hates me, stupid bracelet. Also, my Grandpa, my Father's dad, was there in front of him. He was so busy avoiding me he didn't even realize that his _dead_ Father was standing next to him!"

"So, where are you going?"

"I was going to dance…do you want to join Gaara?" Chrys asked him shyly. "I'm not very good with dancing. Last night was the best I know." Chrys giggled a little. "I could teach you. Would you be interested in that?"

"Very interested." He admitted grabbing her hand and interlacing their fingers.

It was awkward as the group walked to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. Grandpa had left, Rosemary refused to look at Kakashi who couldn't stop looking at her, add into that the fact that Gai and Lee were talking 'hush-hush' style, while Scarlett and Angel were trying to find a topic they could talk about productively. Meanwhile, Kankuro kept trying to put his arm around Mo, but Evelyn would glare at him as Jiraiya walked with them, his arm wrapped around Evelyn. At the same she was glaring at Kankuro though, Evelyn was trying to talk to Mo.

"Rosemary, you can't stay mad at me forever." Kakashi pleaded with the temperamental blond. "Hatake, just watch me."

"Why are you so mad though? Chrys still trained and beat Eugene."

"My daughter is not _just_ a ninja. She is a person with feelings. I know you said something to her before she left. You won't tell me what it is and neither will she. So until you tell me what you said and why, along with apologizing to Chrys, I will be mad at you."

"Rosemary, this is ludicrous! Chrys can't control your life. I don't see why you think that a bad relationship with her will affect our relationship."

"I have been with Chrys for over sixteen years. She is my _daughter_, not some random person off the streets I befriended. I don't want her to feel that I'm choosing a man over her."

"Why not? Doesn't her father spoil her?" He asked. He was met with a sharp slap to the face. "Her Father doesn't know about her! I had thought that they might be getting along enough for me to break the news to him gently, but recent events have shown me that I was wrong in that assumption! Chrys has never known a Father."

"She can't rule your life though. What happens when she grows up and leaves? Your daughter won't need you all the time. Would it still be wrong then if Chrys and I don't get along?"

"Kakashi! I honestly don't think you understand what I am saying. Chrys and I are a packaged deal! I won't push her out of the picture, nor will I let her run my life. I'm not saying you and Chrys have to be best friends. What I'm saying is that I want you to _respect_ her as a person, and not avoid her."

"That guy was her Father wasn't he?"

"What? What guy are you talking about?" The group had left them behind to argue in the streets, so Rosemary was much more lax in her behavior as a lady. "The guy you hugged, who had taught her the water-technique. He's her Father, isn't he?"

"No, Kakashi, he isn't. He's a family friend."  
"So why did you call him 'Dad'?"  
"Because after three years of him bugging me; I finally listened. He's a former ninja from here, now he is an Honorary in World Three. He's the closest Chrys has to a Father, even though she calls him 'Grandpa'."

"Why did he ask you to call him that?"

"Because, he thought his son and I would work out wonderfully."

"So, what's the deal with you and his son?"

"He son is being really slow and an insensitive jerk to Chrys and me."

"Okay, who is his son?"

"Did you honestly _just_ ask that? I can't _believe_ you Kakashi! That is absolutely deplorable. I know you haven't seen the man in over twenty years, but I still thought you would recognize him!"

"I take I you aren't going to answer my question."

"Kakashi; tomorrow is Chrys's _last_ dance recital. My niece Mary, nephew Joseph and Chrys's friend Alex are all dancing. I know it would mean a lot to Chrys if you were there. Almost everyone will be going; I already have tickets so all we have to do is be on time. If you can't figure out who Chrys's Grandpa is by the end of the recital, then I have to admit that you aren't as smart as you used to be."

"I didn't know Chrys danced in recitals."

"Maybe if you had asked more about her other than what ninja abilities she can do you would know. She's been dancing for most of her life, after tomorrow night she's giving up that part of her life. She found her place, and I'm proud of her, but I remember her first recital, she wasn't nervous at all. Instead she was excited and couldn't wait to be on stage…She thought her Father would be in the audience."

"He wasn't was he?"

"He's never seen her dance. I remember that was one of the reasons she participated actively in every recital, she wanted the spotlight to be on her so that her Father could see her..." Rosemary trailed off, sniffling a little at the bittersweet memory. "I'll be there, don't worry." Kakashi said, giving Rosemary a hug. She just smiled into his shirt, one sob and he was wrapped around her finger just like before.

"So, Mo, exactly how long is the recital?" Hinata asked her friend as they sat in the restaurant. "Uh, I don't know. It varies by the number of dancers. I think it'll be a little over an hour. Then after the recital is the party at Alex's place. It's optional and no one over seventeen is allowed."

"What goes on at those parties?" Kankuro asked, leaning over to steal a noodle from her bowl. "A lot of stupid things; there will only be a few people and we'll end up playing random games like Spin The Bottle, Ten Minutes, Truth or Dare and I've Never. Alex invited everyone, so it will be a larger group than normal if we all go."

"I can't wait then."

"One catch, no chakra strings attached to the bottle. You have to spin it. No ninja moves. Or in my case 'Mo moves'."

"Mo moves?"

"Magnet and a paper clip. Apparently it's cheating." Angel said simply, turning her attention to the group her age. "Really now! I didn't put them there! I was simply handed the paper clip and told it was good luck!" Mo defended, flicking Angel on the shoulder.

"Liar. _Anyway_, Alex was telling me how he was thinking of just watching a bunch of movies. Popcorn and snacks should be brought by each guest."

"Okay, much easier." Kankuro said, dropping his arm over the back of Mo's seat. "Hey Sugars! Wait, where's Sugarcane?" A voice asked behind them. Angel turned to see Alex, his face confused as he scanned the room again. "Sugarcane went back to the compound with Gaara. _Someone_ hurt her feelings and Gaara's trying to cheer her up." Angel told him, giving him a hug as she did so. "What? Who would hurt Sugarcane's feelings? If it was _Eugene_…I'll murder him. That's what I'll do. Sugar Packet, do you have some rope, a pillow, a butcher knife and a spork I could borrow?" Alex asked seriously. "Sorry Alex. I don't have the spork. _Anyway_, it wasn't Eugene. Part of me wishes it were because he's so easy to hate; but it wasn't Eugene who hurt Sugarcane."

"Who was it then?" He demanded angrily.

"Who hurt Sugarcane's feelings last month as well?"

"What? Again? Sugar Packet, I'll need all that plus a box of used syringes, some rusty nails, and a ballet studio."

"Okay, I'm afraid to ask, what do you need the studio for?"

"I can make him dance on point, in the wrong shoes. Of course first, I'd have to cut off that thingy people here use."

"The chakra network?"

"Yeah, that. Think you'd be able to take care of most of that? I'll get the studio, the shoes and the sporks myself." Alex said gleefully.

"Alex, you are the best," Angel said, giving him another hug, "But you also have to remember he's connected. Sugarcane doesn't like to break some of her strongest connections."

"But he hurt her. Twice!" Alex pouted.

"Excuse me, who are you again?" Kakashi asked, stepping up to Alex. "Honestly, you don't know me? Alex; Sugarcane's dance partner. No wonder you hurt her feelings twice."

"Sugarcane? I don't think I know someone named that."

"Chrys, Kakashi. Alex calls Chrys, Sugarcane." Rosemary said as she stood up, giving Alex a hug. "You're going to be there tomorrow right, Sugar Mama?"

"Alex, when have I missed one of Chrys's recitals? Of course I'll be there. But I need you to promise me that you won't tell Sugarcane who I'm bringing with me this year."

"Oh, a surprise guest! Do I know him?"

"Yes, you also threatened him."

"You're bringing the Filter?"

"Now why are you calling him a 'Filter'?"

"We have to filter what we say. Sugar Mama, are you sure you want to bring him? I mean, if he hurt Chrys's feelings, I don't think she'll want to see him."

"But she has wanted her Sugar Papa to see her dance each time she went on stage."

"_He_ is her Sugar Papa? Sugar Mama, tell me it isn't so!"

"I'm afraid it is Alex. You know, I thought you knew that already." Rosemary said.

"Oh, I knew he was her teacher," Alex said, dropping his voice to a whisper, "But I had no _idea_ he was her Sugar Papa."

"Okay, do I want to know who 'Sugar Papa' is?" Kakashi asked, looking between Alex and Rosemary. "Sugar Mama! You haven't even told Sugarcane's Sugar Papa, that he _is_ her Sugar Papa? I thought the entire _point_ of sending them here last was so that you could work up your nerve to tell him the truth! Golly gee wilikers, I don't envy your family one bit. Anywhozits, you'll enjoy our dance tomorrow then."

"So I hear. Three songs in one master mix?"

"You'll see. I'll just head to the compound though, to go over the last practice with Chrys."

"Oh, I'll help you as well." Angel said, standing up. "Now why would Alex and Chrys need help practicing a routine for a couple's dance?" Rosemary asked; narrowing her eyes as the pair started to leave. "Oh, I'm going to critique it and play the music." Angel said with a smile.

The music was turned on low, the couple slowly revolving in the middle of the dance floor. She leaned her head on his shoulder, wanting to simply stay with him forever in that moment. His arms were holding her tight against him as he smiled slightly into her hair. Neither one could believe they were really together. "Thank you Gaara." Chrys whispered into his ear pulling slightly closer.

"Chrys, you don't have to thank me. And for what?"

She looked up at him, gazing into his eyes, "Being here, with me, even though I've been a bitch to you so often."

"Karma had it coming to me. You know I'm not the most hospitable person. Besides; I know you've had your reasons to act that way."

"Gaara, you give me too much leeway. About half the time I was intentionally mean to you because you were there instead of the person I was mad at, I had had a bad day of training, basically anytime I was in a bad mood I took it out on you. I had no reason to do that to you."

"When you put it like that; no you didn't. However, I have also seen you're nice side. How you care for your family and want them to be happy."

"You are too nice to me. I wish everybody I knew was as kind as you."

"No you don't." He said with a wry smile.

* * *

Momoko: Hope you enjoyed, sorry for the long delay. On the bright side this is document 2 of 3 I'm uploading today. Document 1 was the oneshot prize for _Gaara-frenzy_. Anyone guess what Document 3 is? If you guessed chapter 22 you are correct!

* * *

Chapter 21 Tell Me What I Want To Hear


	22. From My Head to My Heart Fearless

Momoko: I don't own _Naruto_! I do own: Chrys, Angel, Mo, Tatsu, Rosemary, Ginger, Evelyn, Scarlett, Alex, Joe, Chrys's Grandfather, and part of Joshinfirkaldin Iriwelharen Vernfendelkal Chugirhian (who appears in the next chapter, but if you look at the group he is in front of Ginger to the left of the guy in the purple suit).

Before I forget, while I reference _Hamlet, _I am not a man named named William Shakespeare, so I don't own it.

I am also not Christina Aguilera - so while I do have the lyrics to her song in her, I don't own it.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22: From My Head to My Heart (Fearless)

"Good morning Chrys! Excited for..." Angel's morning conversation starter was cut off with the look she was sent by the petite blonde. "I don't wanna hear it. The one time I _don't_ want him there, and Mom got him a ticket. I can't _believe_ the nerve of them!" Chrys ranted as she sat down to eat breakfast. "No need to PMS on us Chrys." Tatsu said, rolling her eyes. "Oh, so you'd like it if Madara showed up one of your major milestones in life? Because your mom invited him?"

"Chrys...Your mom."  
"No, your mom." Chrys said, flicking a piece of cereal at her youngest sister.  
"Your mom...has my mother whipped." Mo said with a laugh.

"That she does. But then, she has most people whipped by now." Chrys said, drowning her Lucky Charms in milk as Alex walked in. "Who has a whip?" He asked, sitting next to Chrys and peeling a banana.

"I have a whip for my not-so-secret sadomasochistic rituals. Want to come to the one next month?" Angel said, pouring some orange juice for Alex.

"I can't, I already promised to help Mo with the sacrificial ritual that month." He said seriously, the girls trying to keep their poker-faces in place. "That really is too bad; Angel's rituals are more exciting. We even get Ibiki to join in every now and then." Sasuke said, causing the girls to erupt in laughter.

"It's eight in the morning, how can everyone be laughing already?" Naruto asked as he walked in, rubbing his eye. Sadly, he failed to realize that someone had put a pair of handcuffs on one wrist.

"So, I take it your date with Hinata went well last night?" Mo asked, smirking at the rest of the group. "Yeah, we had a lot of fun. We're talking about doing it again next week. Not at the Yamanaka compound of course, we'd have to find somewhere else."

"Oh, really? It was that enjoyable?" Angel asked after making sure her giggles wouldn't appear. "Yeah – Hinata turned redder than ever when she suggested what we do, it was adorable. I understand it was her first time doing that, so I actually expected she'd want to wait for that. Y'know, give people a little more time to grasp the fact that we're going out. But she was determined to do it. Even said she'd be willing to do it without me."

"Dobe, what exactly did you two _do_ last night?" Sasuke asked as most of the group covered their mouths to stifle the laughter.

"We went to the fair the Yamanaka's have every year and Hinata wanted to do Karaoke. Why?"

"Why do you have a pair of handcuffs attached to your wrist?" Sasuke asked over the laughter of the table.

* * *

Chrys looked around – the stage was set. Literally. Everyone was busy stretching and practicing last minute changes. "Hey, if they don't have it down by now, they aren't gonna get it." Alex said, noticing the worry lines Chrys had as she looked at the other dancers, fidgeting with the skirt of her white dress.

"It's not that. I'm just really nervous today. Tons of people are gonna be watching. Not only that, but the ticket sales from our cheering section _alone_ covered half a section. What if we mess up? What if we don't win? Then everyone will think I'm a has-been and be disappointed – saying that I spent too much time practicing with weapons when I should've been dancing."

"Chrys, the only one putting all the pressure on you, is you. You want to be perfect at everything. It can't always work that way. But I'll tell you what; you made it to Chuunin in less than a year. Literally, I only saw you every now and then because you were swamped with training and missions. How many people can make that claim outside your family? Not only that, you love to dance. You don't live for it. But you love it nonetheless. Like George Balanchine said; "First comes the sweat. Then comes the beauty - if you're very lucky and have said your prayers."

We have sweated and I know our dancing is beautiful. So what we're going to do is we are going to cheer on our other dancers, we are going to warm-up, we are going to go out there and dance, and we will have the most fun possible."

"Thanks Alex." She said, giving him a hug. "You always know what to say. Well…except for that time you said the wrong thing."

"Chrys! Someone wants to talk to you before you go on!" The stage director called out – not afraid to shout because the couple on stage at the moment had very loud music. "Who is it?" Chrys asked, walking over to him. "Some silver-haired guy. Your grandfather? I don't know – either way, he wants to talk to you _before_ you perform." The harried man said, distractedly. Chrys nodded and went to the stage door – since no one was allowed past it without an ID.

"Kakashi? What are you doing back here?" Chrys asked; bewildered because she _highly_ doubted her mom would tell him here that he is her father.

"I came to wish you good luck. Also to apologize for overreacting last month. I shouldn't have accused you, or your family, of being thieves." Kakashi said, very sincerely. To which Chrys simply raised an eyebrow. "If you're only saying that so that you can tell my mom that you apologized then you're wasting your breath."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because, let's face it, you see me as extra baggage. You want my mom but you don't want me. I'm not surprised though. When she left, about 16 years and eight-point-nine months ago, it was just the two of you. Sixteen years later, her daughter shows up and you're mad. Mad because she may have moved on." As Kakashi opened his mouth to interrupt, Chrys held up her hand. "No, let me finish. I get that you are angry. I get that when you noticed my bracelet you lashed out because you feel that I took her away from you and the bracelet reinforced that thought. Very childish, but understandable; after all, your father - the great White Fang - gave it to your mother, and they both ended up leaving. My mom also left so it was more a double whammy.

"But just because I understand doesn't make it okay for you to have flipped out like you did though. I know I'm ranting like Polonius right now but you know what? I've spent the last month analyzing the entire situation and basically building this speech bit by bitter bit. I've decided to let you give me five reasons why I should forgive you for basically making false accusations against myself, and my family. I believe your phrasing was "_You're a thief, your Father is a thief, and your Grandpa is a thief. I wouldn't be surprised if your entire family is full of thieves_" - you couldn't get much clearer than that. Add into the fact that you refused to let me defend my family and that I pretty much ran out of the kitchen because of that; and I'm pretty sure you knew why I left. So you've been living with the guilt for the past month, as my Mother _trusts_ you and my sisters are seen around the Village almost daily.

"So, either you are a cold emotionless bastard who ignores the hint of conscience panging your mind, or you guilt finally grew to the point that it's eating you up and you are unable to deal with it. So which is it?"

"Wow, complete psychoanalysis, you're lucky your mother convinced me to read_ Hamlet_ so I actually know who Polonius is. Also, it was very rude of me to not let you defend your family and simply judge you with no evidence aside from personal opinion. I've known you for about eight months Chrys and unlike most of my students - you don't volunteer information about your immediate family. You can talk for hours about your friends, cousins, aunts, uncles, previous missions, dance, grandparents and what you've experienced in life. Yet, you are the quietest one out of all your sisters when it comes to your closest relatives. Sorry for taking that as an admission that your Father's side is unsavory to say the least."

"Maybe if you listened more you would hear what I used to say about my Father. One of the strongest ninjas I know, very sound judgment no matter the situation, and someone I've been trying to please for as long as possible. The catch about him is that until almost a year ago he didn't know I even existed. He still doesn't know I'm his daughter, and a short while ago he insulted himself without knowing it. It would've been funny if he didn't also insult me - so I changed my attitude about him."

"Chrys, obviously your Father is not the best role model if he treats you as though you have to be perfect. I know I won't be able to fill your image of him, but I love your Mother, and because you two are a package, I think we should skip over the incident last month and try to improve our relationship."

"How much do you love my Mom?"  
"I'm thinking about asking her to marry me, after we get our issues sorted out of course, and as long as you're okay with it."

"Kakashi, I think you may just be what our family has been missing. But if you hurt my Mom in any way, shape, or form I will personally kick your ass."

"No problem. Now go dance. You'll do wonderfully." Kakashi said, giving Chrys a quick hug before leaving.

* * *

Angel took a deep breath, waiting for the moment to leave the seats. As Scarlett and Gai were talking about who-knows-what and Lee was asking Aunt Ginger question after question of the way the auditorium was set up. Evelyn and Mo were…talking…productively? She wasn't sure – but there was a lot of pointing towards Kankuro and Jiraya. Slipping an inconspicuous glance past everyone she slipped out of her seat. One chance to get this right or else- "Angel, where are you going? Chrys is nextt to perform." Rosemary asked, turning around to face her. "Oh, I have to powder my nose really quick. I wouldn't miss their performance for the world." Angel assured her with a smile. "Okay, hurry back." Angel nodded and set off at a brisk pace.

At the end of the hall, she took off at a run. There was only a few minutes to get there and be set up. Luckily her outfit was all set. She only had to get there on time. Glancing at her watch she picked up the pace she pulled out an ID.

"Where could she be? I asked her to her _before_ we go on. What if she can't get away from the group, no one else knows what we're doing. I doubt she got lost, but what if she fell on the stair and broke her leg? What if-"

"She's right behind you." Angel interrupted Chrys's rant of worry, "Mom detained me, you try sneaking out behind her some time. Even in a group of 50 it's impossible."

"Fair point. Ready?" Chrys asked, peeking through the gap in the curtain. She could see their crowd, in particular a redhead sitting with his arms crossed. Her heart fluttered with excitement as they locked eyes. With an uncharacteristic faintness of her heart, Chrys noticed that he smiled as her name was announced. Taking a deep breath, she walked out hand-in-hand with Alex, Angel moving to the side of the stage.

Getting into their starting position, Chrys took a deep breath and smiled at Alex. The piano started as Angel started to sing.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
_There was nothing but the music and her partner as she danced, emotions mixed with movements to tell a story. She cupped his face in her hands as he lifted her up.

_You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
_As he set her down she pirouetted away from him, her face tilted up. He reached to her, but only grazed the hem of her floating skirt.

_If only I knew what I know today_

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away

Chrys rushed to him, her fluid movements enveloping him in a hug._  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes_

They moved as one, floating across the stage, if only for this one moment. Turning and dipping with an ease cloaking the fear in their arms, keeping them together. _  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there_

Another lift, but this time, as Alex was putting Chrys down he dropped her.

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do

She reached for him, holding his arm as he walked, pulling her with him._  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

She stood now, being his partner, but turned, so his back was to the audience, hiding her from view._  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

With a turn they were equal, facing away from each other.

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?_

They were together again. Working in sync, as one dream across the stage. _  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?_

With a semi-dip, Alex moved Chrys around so that it was more him controlling her than a partner effort._  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

With a pull she was back in his arms, equal footing; paused looking into each other's eyes.

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself

They moved again, quick movements to the music, Chrys seeming to push at Alex_  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away_

Alex spun Chrys, once again walking away, as she continued spinning.

Oh, it's dangerous

Chrys wobbled on her foot, not falling, but shaking as Alex didn't come back_  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time_

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do

Chrys stopped spinning abruptly_  
And I've hurt myself  
_Alex came back, and with the last lines they continued the fluid dance._  
By hurting you_

Alex and Chrys joined hands as they walked off with Angel, the crowd clapping behind them.

* * *

Momoko: Sorry if the dance part sucked, the closest I've had to dance lessons is a dance class through my high school, and we only dabbled in dance. I know, it seems like I have a few fillers, but they will come into play later. Believe me…okay, so really the dance part was to show how Chrys is a perfectionist. But really, everything will be explained at the end.

And also, most likely there will be a very long break again. Although this one was caused because I didn't want to post another chapter of Who She Is until I finished the prize for _Gaara-frenzy._


End file.
